A Blessing in Disguise
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: AU Kidnapped and sold into slavery at a young age, Luke Skywalker longs for freedom. All the while, Darth Vader sets out, under the Emperor's orders, to stop an illegal slave trade in the Outer Rim, incidentally running into the son he thought was dead...ON HOLD (No idea when I'll update again).
1. Memories

**A Blessing in Disguise**

**Author's Note: **For anyone who hasn't read my profile yet, I'll tell you know that my trademark in Luke/Vader stories is that Vader is never burned, usually by some trick of fate or the duel on Mustafar never happening. I'm not sure if this idea has been used before so if it has, I do not own it and whoever first came up with it does, they have credit for it. And once again, this is AU (Alternative Universe) so many things that happen in canon will not happen in this story although I may keep some events. This will replace _Shadowed Nemesis, Fire of Vengeance, _and _Silent Lucidity,_ and I do hope that you enjoy it, reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Star Wars, I never have, I never will and I am only saying this once and will not repeat it in later chapters, George Lucas does_

**1.**

**Memories**

He remembered little to nothing about where he used to live before he came to live on a large starship that traveled constantly through space and held a variety of beings. There were humans, like himself, Twi'leks, Rodians, Wookiees and varies others that he couldn't name. The memories that Luke Skywalker had of the life he led before he was kidnapped were blurry at best and he seemed to remember kind eyes gazing at him and arms holding him in their arms as if he was just a small baby.

Luke had always known he didn't have a mother or a father, that was one of the things he remembered intently. He never once recalled the face of either his mother or his father although he did remember his guardians speaking sometimes about them. He was very young when he last saw his guardians, however, so he didn't remember most of what his guardians had said.

Luke remembered the day he had been taken from his guardians as if it had only been yesterday. It was a sandy and windy day on Tatooine with the hot blistering sunlight cascading down upon the desert. Stretches upon stretches of sand could be seen lying in all directions and Luke specifically remembered being held in a woman's arms as he was still very small. He believed he had only been two at the time and so he only knew how to walk and start speaking small words.

He remembered his guardian's smile whenever he attempted to pronounce a word he heard recently by his guardians or the people who lived in the settlement that his guardians visited frequently. He remembered the faces of his guardian; a man with blue eyes and a woman with blonde hair but other than that he remembered nothing about who they were or their names although he did know that they were his aunt and uncle.

The day Luke had been kidnapped was a busy day in the settlement, there were many landspeeders flying back and forth across the land and his guardians had a tough time trying to find the store they wished to buy stuff from. His guardians had been warned when they reached the settlement that some bad man were in the vicinity but Luke hadn't understood what the man had meant. His guardians seemed to have understood, however, for they nodded grimly and hurried about their business. They only wished to get some supplies for the home but they had no wish to leave Luke by himself since no one was free to watch him while they did their shopping.

It wasn't as if they knew that day would irrevocably change their lives forever.

Luke remembered seeing the bad men approach swiftly and suddenly as if they had materialized out of nowhere. They attacked with such ferocity that his guardians barely had time to scream for help before they were knocked unconscious and their valuables, what they had on them at the least, were taken.

Luke had been in the landspeeder at the time and had started crying the instant he spotted his guardians' fall. He couldn't help it; he was two years old and seeing his guardians fall like that made him feel very afraid and sad. The bad men turned their attention to the speeder at that moment, examining the boy as he continued to cry.

"He's still very young," one man commented. "People are in the market for younglings these days."

"They won't be waking up any time soon so I doubt they'll miss him," the second man said before he reached into the speeder to scoop Luke into his arms. He was the one that wasn't carrying anything as the other valuables were being held by the first and third man of the group.

Luke, at being picked up by a complete stranger, started wiggling and crying louder. He was hoping that his screams would wake up his aunt and uncle and he wasn't disappointed. His uncle was the first to wake up and, shaking his head to clear it, immediately turned his attention to the kidnappers.

"Unhand my nephew," he demanded angrily.

The man smirked as he tightened his grip on Luke, which caused the toddler to start screaming and struggling again. "Make me," he hissed.

His uncle tried his best to save him; Luke knew that for a fact but the bad men had blasters with them. A single blaster bolt instantly took the life of the uncle Luke barely knew and that caused him to start crying harder than ever before. His aunt was still unconscious but at the very least she was still alive even though Luke felt as though he was never going to see his aunt again.

The man holding him glanced at the other men. "Let's go. We have enough money to leave now and authorities should be showing up soon," he said.

"This is Tatooine. Authorities aren't likely to show up right away," the first man snorted but he seemed to agree with the second man for he began running toward the spaceport. The fact that it was pitch dark outside and the moon hadn't yet risen into the night sky provided the kidnappers with the perfect cover. The only reason his aunt and uncle were still in the settlement when it was dark outside was the shopkeeper they had been speaking to had taken much time to get the supplies that his aunt and uncle needed. He didn't realize it until years later but Luke knew that it wasn't his aunt and uncle's fault any more than it was the shopkeepers, they had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

That memory had been the worst memory to date; witnessing his uncle being killed before him and unable to help him or check if his aunt was still alive. Being taken away from the only home he had ever known knowing he would never see his aunt again had traumatized the little boy to where he began to repress the memories of what came next.

Luke did remember that the men who had kidnapped him had taken him to a Rodian, an ugly Rodian with a smirk that terrified Luke. He had been given to the Rodian and then placed beside several others, including a wookiee cub and a small Twi'lek girl while the Rodian handed credits to the kidnappers. It wasn't until years later that Luke discovered the beings who had kidnapped him were beings known to steal valuables _and _sell children to slavers in an illegal slave trade that existed in the Outer Rim of the known galaxy ever since before the Empire rose.

His repressed memories blocked out the memories of the last seven years, from when he was taken to now although he did remember the way he felt during those times. He was now nine and understood exactly of the predicament he was in; he had been sold into slavery and he was now a slave to a Rodian who cared little to nothing about laws or about the slaves who worked for him. The feelings associated with the last seven years were usually ones of pain and loss, of bewilderment and fear, all of which were the same feelings he knew his fellow companions felt.

At nine years of age, Luke had an understanding of the galaxy that most do not obtain until they were older. He understood that slavery was illegal; he understood that the Rodian didn't care whether or not he broke the rules so long as he had free laborers who did his work; he understood that he wouldn't be leaving this life anytime soon.

Luke's repressed memories came back every once and a while although its' usually while he's sleeping and they are usually memories of his uncle's death. There have been some instances when he remembered his companions whom he could call his friends would get into trouble with their master. It seemed as though out of all of his repressed memories, the ones that gradually came back into his mind were ones filled with pain and longing.

Luke longed for freedom and for a chance at a happy, better life away from his Rodian master. He didn't think it was likely he would ever get his silent wish but he hoped that this wouldn't be the case, he hoped that he might be able to get out of this. He knew he wasn't the only one who cherished the thoughts of freedom, his Twi'lek and wookiee friends had made it clear they were unhappy here as well.

Luke's memories of the life he led before slavery were sketchy at best and he could do nothing but wish this had never happened. Wishing for something to alter the past didn't work, however, no matter how much Luke wished it could. As naïve as he was, Luke believed that nothing could alter his bleak future.

Little did he know, the Force worked in mysterious ways.

* * *

><p>The memories that surged through his mind were not happy ones. All of them were associated with the horrible memories of the time on the volcanic planet of Mustafar where Darth Vader lost everything he once cherished more than life itself. Every time he sat down to meditate, those memories, memories of his beloved wife and the child that was growing within her, would come back to haunt him.<p>

His wife was dead.

His child was dead.

_He_ had caused their deaths.

The guilt only fueled the fury within Vader's body, providing the darkness within him with more fuel so that it may quench any ounce of Anakin Skywalker that was left within the dark hull of the dark lord of the Sith. In spite of the fury, Vader could feel a part of Anakin still lived on inside of him, a small part that was so hidden by the layers of darkness that Vader worried little about it.

None of his memories in the past nine years have been happy ones; all of them were associated with death. It seemed that every time Vader so much as closed his eyes, he was witnessing his mother's death, his wife's death, his child's death and Qui-Gon's death all over again. He was sure that if he had caused his former master's, Obi-Wan, death before he turned to the dark side then he would be reliving those memories as well.

But no, Obi-Wan Kenobi was still alive and the mere mention of the man who turned Padmé against him added fire to the flames of hatred and anger within Vader's heart. It was Obi-Wan's fault that Padmé was gone, his betrayal had in turn caused Padmé's betrayal. Now Vader had nothing, nothing but hatred and anger and loss and, perhaps, longing as well, longing for what could have been had it not been for Obi-Wan.

Irrational anger surged through Vader's body as the memory of Mustafar came back into his mind. This memory, thankfully, began after Padmé had fallen unconscious and it covered the duel that led to a final showdown on a charred hill overlooking the river of lava. Vader had been standing on a platform floating in the lava while Obi-Wan had flipped onto the charred hill, still holding his lightsaber at a ready.

"I have the high ground," Obi-Wan called down.

"You underestimate my power!" Vader snarled back up at his former master.

"Don't try it."

Vader didn't listen and leapt, flipping over Obi-Wan as his former master sliced straight through his leg, sending him sprawling to the ground. Thankfully, he had landed on a part of the hill that was flat and prevented him from rolling down to the lapping waves of lava.

Obi-Wan kept his lightsaber pointed at the ground even though he had the advantage and could easily take Vader then and there. Instead of striking him down as Vader knew he was supposed to, he shouted, "You were the chosen one. It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them, bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness."

Struggling to push himself to his feet, although he only had one leg to stand on, hatred and anger surging through him, Vader screamed angrily, "I hate you!"

"You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you," Obi-Wan cried tears streaming down his face as he reached down and picked up the lightsaber Vader had dropped before he walked off, leaving his former Padawan were he lay unable to rise to his feet.

Obi-Wan had only sliced off his leg and nothing more, which provided him with a chance to escape Mustafar less injured than he already was. However, since he only had one leg, Vader couldn't very well make it back to Coruscant on his own. It had been his luck, however, that Palpatine had found him before long. While the lightsaber cauterized the wound, the shock could very well have delivered a more serious effect to losing a leg and Palpatine's timely arrival prevented that from happening.

Vader still remembered that day as vividly as if it had happened only yesterday. He had hoped that nine years would push the memories away but they kept coming back, gradually invading his mind whenever he attempted to meditate or he was alone with nothing but silence and memories to keep him company. This was why he kept himself as busy as he possibly could, either by dueling droids or trying to convince the idiotic captains and sergeants onboard the Star Destroyer he constantly spent time on to actually get some work done.

But he couldn't stay busy for long and he more often than not found himself idly back in the palace he had as his own, which lay next to the Emperor's much grander palace. It was then that the memories would come back in full force. The pain of losing his mother, the betrayal of his former master and wife, the death of his unborn child…they continued to torment him until Vader felt as if he was going to lose his mind.

It was then that Vader went to duel droids, feeling better after he destroyed several of the droids that he fought to keep himself in shape and well adept at lightsaber combat. He tried his hardest to push his memories away but they continued to come back as if they enjoyed tormenting him, especially the dreams of his unborn child.

Unless they were attempting to tell him something.

Vader pushed that thought away as ridiculous; his unborn child's death had happened in the past and Vader's visions never showed him the past, only the upcoming future. So there was no possible way for his memories to be trying to tell him something about his unborn child.

Vader fought day in and day out against the memories within his mind, which is what caused his notorious short-temper. That was one of the reasons why people feared him; his notorious short-temper caused the deaths of many people who ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time when his temper flared. Vader's temper was one of the things that made everyone around him fear him but none of them knew as to why he was so short-tempered.

Palpatine knew, however, and used to attempt to help Vader overcome the past. Vader knew it wasn't to help him, it was to make him forget his life as Anakin Skywalker so that he may better fulfill his role as Darth Vader. It did little to help, however, and Vader often had to keep that fact a secret from Palpatine. Although he was extremely patient, Palpatine did have a temper and got frustrated easily, which usually resulted in people around him, Vader included, getting injured.

Vader had learned to overcome Palpatine's frustration by providing him with something to distract him, usually dealing with an incompetent Moff or Admiral or finding a Jedi who survived the Purges. The fact that Vader couldn't get rid of his memories of the life he led as Anakin Skywalker frustrated Palpatine greatly but it also provided Vader with the anger he needed in order to function as Palpatine's apprentice. It was that anger that usually calmed Palpatine's frustration as the Emperor figured that remembering made Vader's anger increase, which also increased his power.

Whether or not Palpatine was afraid of the prospect of his apprentice become more powerful than he hadn't yet crossed Vader's mind.

That was the main reason that nowadays, nine years following that disastrous day on Mustafar, Palpatine stopped attempting to help Vader repress his memories. Vader wasn't entirely sure if remembering was a good thing; even if it did increase his anger, thereby increasing his power, it also forced him to look at the matter from a completely different perspective.

Whether or not that was a good thing in the eyes of a dark lord of the Sith, Vader did not know.

He did know, however, that remembering his unborn child was the one that provided him with the most heartache in the fragments of his icy heart. Those were the memories that Vader pushed to the back of his mind and never thought about unless something brought it to his attention. Luckily, no one was stupid enough to bring up anything concerning children when Vader was around.

Vader's compassion for children was another thing that had Palpatine frustrated and constantly angry with his apprentice. Vader's time spent on the darkness has hardened that compassion but that compassion is what prevented him from murdering the younglings in the Jedi Temple the night the Republic fell. Now, Vader's compassion for children was little more than a flicker as if it didn't exist at all; it was with the small part of him that was still Anakin Skywalker.

That tiny part is what Vader never once glanced at again because it was so tiny that the darkness smothered it entirely.

Little did he know, that tiny part would be what ends up irrevocably changing the future forever.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: before any of you go critical, the part with Vader is a bit out of character but I see him as a different person when he doesn't have his suit on and I still believe he was framed for the Tempe thing**

**Darth: it's in the book, it's in the movie, George Lucas wrote it, why do you continue to deny it?**

**Blaze: my story, my rules. I can have Vader framed if I want to.**

**Darth: you should have added that to your trademarks for Luke/Vader stories**

**Blaze: I should, shouldn't I. Well, I don't want any flames on Vader being a bit OOC in this section, this is merely an introduction on the inner workings of Vader's mind. For all we know, he could very well be thinking that, they don't really elaborate on his thoughts in the movies or the books as it is**

**Darth: in some they do**

**Blaze: not any I've read before ANH, they don't so this is what **_**I**_** think Vader might be thinking and remember that this is only nine years after RotS. It being that early since RotS, I can see a part of Vader still being Anakin.**

**Darth: that's just you**

**Blaze: yup so please no flames for that part. If you do flame, please do not use swear words and those flames will be used to make smores, roast Palpypie, Dooku, and Maul over a slow fire. So please review, the next chapter, "A Spy's Report" will be posted soon although it'll probably be next week.**


	2. A Spy's Report

**Blaze: at the end of each chapter, I'm going to keep down the author's note so that it will take less than half a page and each author's note will include the title of the next chapter. Another thing, this is a completely AU story, this is just a reminder so do flame me if you see something that wouldn't happen in **

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: the titles are subject to change but it should give the readers an idea of what's going to happen in the next chapter so here is chapter 2 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated.**

**2.**

**A Spy's Report**

Many things had changed in the last seven years but life onboard the _Black Silence_ remained the same, especially for the many children, Luke included, onboard who worked for a Rodian known as Glips. Glips made it clear that he didn't care for children and only kept them around to use as laborers, servers, and entertainers to the many guests he had onboard his starship.

Glips didn't care at all about the children nor did he care about the laws of the Empire that prohibited slavery, Luke knew that for a fact. He also knew that Glips knew if he stays in the Outer Rim, the Empire would never find out about the illegal slave trade that he orchestrated. It was through the slave trade he started that he was able to get the _Black Silence_ and some very hardworking slaves. When Glips bought a slave, and did not agree to hold them until another buyer could come by and pick them up, it meant that he was going to keep those slaves to himself.

Glips took pleasure on teaching his slaves manners and respects usually through use of brutal punishments that usually left the children hurt and scarred. That was the main thing that Luke disliked the most about his master but he was small for his age and so he couldn't defy him often.

He still did though and that was what earned him more punishments than his companions. His small size made it near impossible for him to do what Glips asked of him and so he usually spoke before he thought against him, which earned him a punishment that left him bruised and hurting both emotionally and physically.

Luke knew that hate was a strong word but when it came to Glips, the word almost seemed too good for the Rodian slaver even if Luke never liked using it. Luke was very naïve at nine years of age, much like his father even if he didn't know it. He did know, however, that he wanted nothing more than to leave the Rodian behind forever.

There were plenty of opportunities to leave but Luke's loyalty to his friends prevented him from doing so. He had become good friends with a wookiee cub named Mabac and a Twi'lek girl called Azana and he would hate to leave them behind. The fact that Glips' slaves were kept chained in holding cells in the lowest levels of the gigantic starship also prevented them from leaving.

Luke sighed as he sat in the cell/room he shared with Mabac and Azana, his back still ached from the punishment he had received earlier that day for accidentally spilling a drink on a customers' lap in front of Glips. Glips didn't care that it had been an accident and he blamed Luke for his clumsiness before apologizing to the customer, who merely glowered at Luke in response.

Luke didn't understood why there were so many bad people in the world and why they actually let something like slavery go on. It confused him; there was an assortment of people onboard the _Black Silence_ and yet none of them showed Luke or his friends any sympathy as if they believe this should happen to them. Naively, Luke wondered if they were just bad people with good hearts that they refused to show as if they were afraid.

Luke has always had a great capacity to understand and to see the good in people, even if it didn't exist. That was what allowed him to be such good friends with Mabac, who came from a slave colony near Kessel and was bitterly angry for a while, and Azana, whose parents had actually sold her into slavery and bitterly detested everyone she met. Luke had seen the pain in them and the good within their hearts, shadowed by their pain and their anger at those who trapped them in slavery.

Luke didn't know as to how he knew this but he did and nothing could explain why he felt this way whenever he was around people. Although he had to know someone very well before he was able to determine whether or not they had good hearts or bad hearts.

Azana glanced at him, her large blue eyes examining him while her bruised lekku twitched slightly as she moved. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Luke nodded slowly. "It wasn't as bad as other times," he admitted.

Mabac growled angrily before gesturing a furry paw angrily at the door, clearly conveying his anger at Glips even though Luke and Azana couldn't understand what he was saying. Luke smiled faintly, clearly getting the gist of what the wookiee was trying to say. "Yeah, I'll agree with you on that," he said.

Azana shook her head. "I hate Glips," she growled. She was about four years older than Luke and had been stuck in slavery for much longer than Luke had. While Luke wasn't one to hate someone, Azana was one to carry a bitter grudge against someone who's hurt her or her friends. Luke merely disliked his Rodian master even if at times he felt as though he hated him.

Luke didn't like to think about hating anyone; hating someone was a stupid thing to think of anyway. Luke had seen what hatred did in the last seven years; he had seen people, sometimes fellow slaves, sometimes buyers, get killed because their hate had turned into violence that cost them their lives. Even if he was nine years old, Luke's grip on reality was solidified by the fact that he had been forced to work as a slave since he was two and he saw it as more than just black and white. So he understood violence and what can breed violence; he had seen it many times whenever he was allowed outside of his cell to serve Glips' customers.

"Don't you?" Azana asked glancing at Luke curiously.

The small nine-year-old shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. In truth, he didn't really know; he knew that he disliked the Rodian but he didn't know if that was really hate. He was only nine after all and even if he had an understanding of the galaxy that most nine year olds didn't, he was still a naïve boy.

Mabac growled before slamming his first into the floor beneath him and barking out several things that Luke didn't understand. It was obvious that Mabac agreed with Azana about many points that the Twi'lek had made.

"He's stupid, that much I do know," Luke said finally.

"That is true," Azana agreed and Mabac barked his agreement.

The door slide open at that moment and the Rodian they were talking about walked into the cell, a permanent snarl plastered across his face. "You two," he hissed in a guttural Basic. "You two are coming with me, you'll be servers today."

Luke and Azana nodded slowly, submissively knowing that if they defied the Rodian, they'd get punished and Luke was still recovering from his ordeal. While he wasn't one to usually defy someone who was bigger than him, he didn't like being treated as if he was nothing more than bantha poodoo. They stood up and Glips unlocked their chains before leading them out of the cell and toward the kitchens of the ship.

"Don't you dare spill anything again, boy," Glips growled at Luke as he thrust a plate of food into Luke's hands. "Take this to table six and don't drop it!"

Luke nodded before walking out of the kitchen, the plate held carefully in his hands. He could see other children, between the ages of five and fifteen, walking back and forth across the foyer that served as the dining hall for Glips' guests. Why Glips liked using children as slaves, Luke did not know.

He walked over to the table before placing the plate on the table in front of a man dressed similar to everyone else onboard the _Black Silence_ but whose demeanor seemed off a bit.

He was about to walk away when a quiet, "Thank you," came from the man.

He whirled around on the man, his eyes wide. _Did that man just say thank you? No one on this ship has ever thanked me before,_ he thought. "Er…you're welcome," he stammered out taken by complete surprise.

The man smiled, which also shocked Luke. He's never seen anyone smile onboard the _Black Silence,_ except for his fellow slaves. "Will you get me a glass of Corellian Whisky, boy?" he asked.

Luke, shocked that the man had actually asked him politely, nodded before walking back to the kitchen numbly. That man must not be a normal customer; Glips' normal customers went out of their way to make Luke and his fellow slaves' lives as miserable as possible. That was one of the reasons why Luke didn't like being a server; the fact that he was short and slender and couldn't carry heavy trays was another.

"The person at table six says he wants a glass of Corellian Whisky, sir," Luke said, the word 'sir' always seemed to stick in his throat since he didn't think Glips deserved it than any other slaver deserved to use those words.

Glips merely nodded before gesturing toward the newly opened bottle and went back to watching the slaves. Glips didn't do anything that his slaves couldn't do and that meant that the slaves had to do everything; cook, pour drinks, carry food, clean, deal with bickering and bitter customers, and so much more just to avoid punishment.

Pouring some Corellian Whisky into a glass, and being careful not to drop it, Luke walked back into the dining hall of the ship before walking slowly over to table six. He placed the glass in front of the man who took it before taking a swig of it and repeated his thanks from earlier, startling Luke again.

"Er…you're welcome?" he answered again this time uncertainly.

The man smiled gently. "How old are you, boy?" he asked.

"Er…nine?"

"I see and how long have you been here?"

Luke frowned, wondering why this man was questioning him. "Seven years, I think," he replied.

The man nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Has the Rodian always been your master?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I don't really remember," Luke admitted.

"Boy! Stop pestering the customer and get back to work!" Glips shouted.

A sharp retort came to the nine-year-old boy's lips but before he could say anything, the man glanced at him. "You'd best do what he says, boy," he said before he went back to drinking his whisky while Luke, glowering at his master, walked back into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare do that again, boy," Glips growled angrily grabbing the collar of Luke's shirt and thrust him away to where his body slammed into the wall. "My customers don't need boys pestering them constantly. Get back to work!"

"How is this work if you don't even pay us?" Azana muttered as she walked past Luke to reenter the dining hall.

"What was that, girl?" Glips demanded.

"Nothing, sir," Azana said before disappearing into the dining hall while Luke, barely able to conceal a smile at Azana's words since they were true, went back to work.

* * *

><p>Even though the Empire had risen to replace the Republic, some of the old Republican laws were still in effect. One of the main laws that was still in effect was the law against slavery especially when it involved children. Palpatine didn't really care about anything that had to do with slavery.<p>

Vader, on the other hand, cared the most about it. Born into slavery and forced to switch between two masters with his mother until he was rescued by the Jedi, Vader had every right to detest slavery. Detest was too mild a word, in truth, Vader absolutely hated slavery with a passion that was almost holy.

Which was why, when the Emperor called him into his throne room to hear the report from the spy he had sent to the Outer Rim to follow up on a rumor about a slave trade, Vader was out the door before anyone knew it. His hatred for slavery was very strong and it empowered him like nothing every before; even his dreadful memories didn't give him as much anger as slavery did, the mere thought fueled Vader's rage.

Entering the throne room, Vader walked over to the stairs leading to the Emperor's throne before falling to one knee before Palpatine. "You wished to see me, my master?" he said.

Palpatine gestured for him to arrive. "The spy I sent to follow up the rumor of the slave trade in the Outer Rim has just reported to us," he said. "While I do not really care about whether or not slavery exists, I do know that the Empire, and you in particular Lord Vader, do, which is the only reason why I disbanded it when it concerns humans."

Palpatine's dislike of aliens was so strong that he had specifically made the law against slavery only for humans. Vader felt that was rather unfair but then he was biased considering his upbringing in slavery. Palpatine bringing up Vader's past caused another flash of raw anger to surge through Vader, which always caused a cruel little smile to cross the Emperor's facial features as if he was delighted to feel the rage within Vader.

Vader turned his attention to the holocamm, his shadowed and cool eyes narrowed as the flickering image of a man appeared before them. "My Emperor, Lord Vader," the spy greeted them.

"What have you discovered?" Palpatine demanded getting straight to the point.

"Your Majesty, my Lord, I have discovered that there is indeed a slave trade going on in the Outer Rim," the spy replied saluting. "It would appear children of a wide range of species, including humans, have been working for a Rodian known as Glips. I did some background checking on Glips and found out that he is a slave trader who escaped conviction at the beginning of the Clone Wars; he also used to work for Gardulla the Hutt on Tatooine and he was born on Rodia."

Vader glowered angrily at the mention of his very first master when he had been a slave but he kept silent.

"How many children do you suppose are working for this Glips?" Palpatine asked clearly sensing the anger in Vader. The fact that he sneered out the word 'children' added to the fact that he honestly didn't care about the fact that slavery still existed. Vader was the one that really did and so did more than eighty percent of the Empire, which was enough to overthrow the Sith Master if he didn't keep them satisfied. By banning slavery when the Empire was first created, Palpatine won the support of eighty to ninety percent of the planets that once belong to the Republic, thereby increasing his power.

That was the only reason why Palpatine didn't repeal the law; he wasn't going to give up that kind of power.

Besides, it allowed Vader a chance to express his hatred and anger more often because Vader's strong dark side feelings were what kept him centered in the dark side of the Force.

"I would say about twenty, your Majesty, between the ages of five and fifteen or so I can tell," the spy replied.

That only added more fuel to the fire within Vader.

"Is there evidence of anyone younger than that working for Glips?"

"There is some evidence of some of the slaves being as young as two."

That was just another thing to be added to the fire.

Vader knew that Palpatine was doing this on purpose. By getting Vader fired up, Palpatine can send him after the slavers and he would destroy them, which meant he didn't have to get his hands dirty and it could keep Vader centered in the darkness.

Besides, Vader didn't care if the slaver was from Tatooine or from Corucant itself, he hated them all and that hatred made him strong.

Vader wasn't entirely sure if what he thought Palpatine's motives were, were true because the Emperor was very good at making one person believe one thing about him and yet soon discover that he is completely different.

Vader decided that he wouldn't worry about Palpatine's motives; he would only focus on making that slaver wish he had never been born. That brought a cruel sinister smirk to Vader's facial features; the smirk was hidden by the hood of the black cloak he wore constantly.

"Is there anything else you wish to report?" The ever unpredictable Palpatine asked smoothly.

"No, your Majesty."

"Very well." The Emperor disconnected the transmission before glancing at Vader. "Lord Vader?"

"Yes, master?"

"I already know what you wish to do and I approve. Go."

Vader, his eyes gleaming with anticipation, lowered his head in reply before he turned around and walked out of the throne room soon after the dismissal.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and I hope that you liked this one and yes, I know Palpatine may or may not have been a bit OOC but then, this is from Vader's POV so he could have thought that about the Emperor. Whether he did or not, he does in my story.**

**Darth: so no flames on any parts of this story. Once again, this is an EXTREMELY AU story after all**

**Blaze: now who's yelling?**

**Darth: (scowls)**

**Blaze: please review and the next chapter, "Dream of Hope" will come out as soon as I possibly can finish typing it and get to a computer to post it.**


	3. Dream of Hope

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: what's this one going to be about?**

**Blaze: I ain't saying**

**Darth: who's POV is it?**

**Blaze: Luke's and Vader's, of course so here is chapter 3 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**3.**

**Dream of Hope**

Azana was on Luke's right side while Mabac was on his left as the three friends cleaned after the customers who had retired to their quarters only half an hour earlier. The floors were constantly dirty with stains of alcohol, spilt food and, sometimes, blood from fights that erupted between the customers. Luke had to admit that cleaning the floors of the foyer was the worse part of being a slave although he was glad Glips didn't care whether or not he did it alone or not.

So he, Azana and Mabac always teamed up to clean the floors while Glips's other slaves went about other duties, such as cleaning the kitchens or washing dishes or helping guests to their quarters. Luke had to admit that he didn't like it when he was drafted to help guests to their quarters because all he ever received from them were scornful glares and rude remarks.

It made him again wonder if there were people out in the galaxy who weren't as unkind and cruel as Glips or his guests onboard the _Black Silence._

"Keep working, you three," Glips growled as he walked into the foyer to observe their progress. "I want this place spotless by the time I return or else." With that, the Rodian turned around before stalking out of the dining hall on the ship.

"He asks the impossible," Azana muttered. "He checks on us every twenty minutes. There's no way we can finish this in twenty minutes."

Luke examined the dining hall. "Well, we're almost halfway done," he commented. "Let's see if we can pick up the pace a bit."

Mabac growled in agreement before the three started working quicker in their attempt to finish cleaning the dining hall before Glips came back. Luke wiped the sweat from his brow as he finished his section of the floor and went on to the tables that lay scattered upon the now spotless floor. Azana and Mabac were doing the same nearby while staying close to the wall until the floors dried.

When the floors were dried, about five minutes before Glips usually came to check up on them, Luke, Azana and Mabac were able to get to the tables in the center of the room quicker. As they worked quickly, they were unaware of the man that was watching them in the shadows, eyes narrowed.

Luke was the first to sense the man's presence although he didn't know why. He felt a prickling sensation in the back of his neck and glanced over his shoulder in time to find a figure standing in the shadows of the hallway leading to the guest's quarters. The man noticed that he noticed him and merely smiled faintly before he turned around and disappeared down the hallway.

Confused, Luke went back to work.

"What was that about?" Azana asked gesturing toward the hallway. "Most guests are snoring away by now."

"I don't know," Luke admitted.

Mabac barked questioningly gesturing toward the hallway as if to ask the boy how he knew the man was there.

"I don't know. I just felt like someone was watching us so I checked and sure enough there was someone there," Luke said.

"I think that's called a sixth sense," Azana said. "I remember my aunt speaking about it before my parents sold me to Glips when I was three."

Luke shuddered at the thought; he wondered if his parents would have sold him into slavery but he figured he would never find out since his parents were dead. "What exactly did your aunt say?" he asked curiously.

The blue skinned Twi'lek shook her head slightly. "I was only three so I don't remember," she admitted.

"Do you know if your aunt is still alive?"

Azana shook her head again. "It's been ten years since I last saw her," she said. She started on another table as she added softly, "I miss her. I get the feeling that if I had stayed with her, I wouldn't be in this predicament."

"All of us get that feeling. I'm sure if my parents were alive, they wouldn't have let this happen," Luke said sadly and a bit naively at the thought of the parents he never knew.

Mabac growled quietly in agreement before placing his furry paw on Luke's shoulder before barking something softly that Luke couldn't understand. He smiled faintly. "Thanks, Mabac," he said. The only reason he knew the wookiees name was because Glips mentioned it every so often and only someone who spent a lot of time with wookiees could understand their language. Luke had only spent seven years with Mabac but it was difficult to learn a new language when he was as young as he was.

Glips came back into the dining hall just as Azana and Luke finished up the last of the tables while Mabac was putting the cleaning supplies away. "I'm surprised," Glips said in Basic. "I'd thought you wouldn't be done by now. Go into the kitchen and get whatever's left to eat and then back to your cells."

Luke's eyes brightened noticeably at the thought of food. He hadn't eaten since his last punishment the day before and he was starving. He could tell Azana and Mabac felt the same way since they had suffered a punishment as well although their's was just that morning.

He, the Twi'lek and the wookiee immediately went into the kitchen before examining the food that was left. There wasn't much left but Luke, Azana and Mabac took whatever they could so that they wouldn't go to bed on an empty stomach. It was bad enough they couldn't get a good night's rest because of the lack of comfortable beds to sleep on.

After they ate, Glips escorted them back to their cell before pushing them in and locking their chains around their wrists and ankles again. He didn't bother glancing back as he turned around and walked out of the cell, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Vader watched as the blue-white hyperspace lanes flew rapidly past him as the <em>Avenger<em> traveled slowly through lightspeed toward the Outer Rim. Admiral Rens and Captain Ozzel were standing off to the side with Lieutenant Piett at their side but they stayed silent as Vader thought. He found his thoughts trained on the time he spent as a slave on Tatooine in spite of how hard he tried to push those memories to the back of his mind.

It seemed that the sudden appearance of an illegal slave trade in the Outer Rim brought back those memories. It made sense considering the slave trade and Vader's life as a slave were interwoven with each other. He wondered if things would have been different had he never been born into slavery.

_Many things may not have happened,_ Vader thought before he pushed the thought away. Such thoughts were a distraction when Vader knew he had to focus on his hatred of slavers in order to deal with them.

He wondered what he should do to the slaver Glips once he got his hands on him. There were many different ways the slaver could die when one's dealing with a Sith Lord, which made it difficult for the dark lord to figure out what to do. Palpatine had left dealing with the slaver and the slaves to Vader's discretion and Vader wondered what might be the best thing to do.

The slaves were something he would have to consider as well. They were no doubt taken when they were still young so they may have no knowledge of their family, which would make it difficult to return them to their families. He supposed he would leave that in the hands of the Coruscant Foster Agency for the children who do not remember who their family is or where they are from.

"My Lord?"

Vader turned around to glower at Ozzel as the captain hesitantly came to his side and saluted. "What?" he demanded angrily.

"We are nearing the Outer Rim, my Lord," Ozzel replied. "But there is no telling where the slaver is located."

"Did you get any more information on the slaver?" Vader spat out the last word as if it was a curse, enraged just by merely mentioning the word.

"We know that he owns a ship known as the _Black Silence_," Piett put in helpfully as he walked to the captain's side. "And it was last seen leaving the space above Akana."

"Any word from the spy?"

"No, my lord. Either he is not near his comm or he is in hyperspace," Ozzel said.

Vader turned his gaze back to the hyperspace lanes without commenting as he thought about what he should do next. Until they received word from the spy of the location of Glips, the Imperials would be unable to do anything but travel through the silence of space with no clear goal in mind.

"Check for any messages left by the spy once we emerge from hyperspace," Vader ordered finally. "For now, we will do nothing until we know for sure as to where the _Black Silence_ is. What type of ship is the _Black Silence_?"

"It appears to be a star cruiser from back during the Clone Wars that was converted into a space hotel, my Lord," Piett said after peering at the datacomputer he was looking at.

"Do you have an image of it?"

Piett nodded before running his fingers along the console and a moment later, the holographic image of a space cruiser, much smaller than it is in real life, appeared just above the datacomputer. "From the information about it, it was built prior to the Clone Wars but there is no telling when it was converted into a space hotel, my lord," Piett added.

Vader recognized the space cruiser; it looked similar to the Jedi star cruisers that were used during the Clone Wars although significantly different. For one, it was not as big and for another, it lacked any insignias that would tell whether or not it belonged to the Old Republic or the Empire.

"The lack of an insignia is most likely what makes it stand out and that is why it is in the Outer Rim, my Lord," Ozzel said.

Vader scowled. _That's the obvious thing,_ he thought glowering at Ozzel. "What other information do you have in it?" he asked looking back at Piett.

"Nothing much, my lord. It has been modified quite a bit although there is no information on how many modifications were done to the cruiser. We are looking into finding out if the ship poses any threat to us right now."

"Do that," Vader growled. "And have the entire crew prepared for when we intercept the _Black Silence_ for the cruiser may contain a weapons system. That is what must be disabled first without destroying the ship in the process."

"Why would we not want to destroy the ship, my lord?" Ozzel asked.

Vader tossed a death glare at the captain. "Because there are children onboard that ship, you imbecile," he hissed. "The Emperor left the children onboard the ship to me and I have no wish for them to be killed. As for the slaver, he's mine."

Ozzel nodded slowly in reply looking afraid but also confused. "My Lord, if you'll forgive me for saying so, why do you care about these children?" he asked.

If looks could kill, Ozzel would be in pieces.

Vader didn't answer as more memories came back into his mind; his life as a slave were the most foremost memories to return. Not only that but the mere mention of children immediately brought the image of the child he would never know back into his mind. He merely glared at the captain until Ozzel got the hint and quickly fell silent; his anger mounting as the memory of his unborn child's death came back.

Piett was shaking his head while tossing Ozzel a look that clearly said, 'you're an idiot' but he said nothing out loud as he examined the screen while he continued to find information about the _Black Silence _and Ozzel quickly began to help him. While they searched for that information, Vader turned his gaze back to the stars as they blinked into existence as the_ Avenger_ came out of hyperspace, his thoughts drifting.

* * *

><p><em>When Luke slept, sometimes he dreamt. His dreams were more often than not so blurry that Luke never remembered them when he woke up. Sometimes his dreams consisted of the life he barely remembered leading on Tatooine, other times they were merely blurry images of two people that Luke thought could be his parents.<em>

_This dream was unlike any of those. This dream was one of a meadow covered with tall stalks of green grass and dappled with a myriad of different colored flowers while trees surrounded the meadow as if it existed on the edge of a forest. A gentle but cool breeze surged through the meadow, whipping Luke's hair into his face while a gentle river cut through the meadow, its' waters sloshing up onto the riverbank._

_Sitting beside the river was a woman; the woman was beautiful and Luke frowned when he felt as though he recognized the woman. The woman's hair were dark brown waves cascading over her shoulder and when she looked at Luke, her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. "Hello, Luke," she greeted him._

_Luke frowned. "Who are you?" he asked._

_The woman gestured for him to join her. "I do not have much time. I am breaking all the rules by doing this but I needed to speak with you and see you, Luke. As for who I am, my name is Padmé."_

"_Padmé?" Luke echoed._

"_Yes. Come along, Luke, I do not have much time."_

_Luke walked over to join Padmé before sitting down beside her as the woman turned her gaze to the river and silence fell onto them for several long moments. The woman seemed to be deciding on what she wished to say to the nine-year-old boy._

"_You're much like your father, Luke," she said finally turning her chocolate gaze to Luke. "I am very proud of you. I know that you've had a hard life since those slavers took you from your aunt and your uncle but you've still managed to be such a kind, understanding boy. You'll need that kindness and that understanding for what is to come; you will also need your determination to find the good within everyone around you."_

"_What are you talking about?" Luke asked confused._

"_Something is going to happen, Luke, something that will bring hope not only to you but also to the galaxy. You will not live as a slave forever; in a way, history is repeating itself."_

"_Repeating itself?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means that what is going to happen to you has happened to someone your age in the past."_

"_Huh?"_

_Padmé chuckled, a gentle laugh that soothed Luke and made him feel free and surrounded by love. "Oh my dear child, you're still so naïve and young," she said her eyes glowing with love._

_Luke gazed at the woman. "How do you know me?" he asked._

_Padmé smiled. "How else? I was the one that named you when you were born."_

_Luke's eyes shot wide with shock. "Y…You're my mother?" he asked._

"_For one so young, you sure are able to put two and two together quickly," Padmé commented. "Yes, I am your mother, Luke, and I am very proud of you. In spite of everything you've been through, you actually managed to pull through even your toughest challenges without once being tainted by the darkness of fear, anger and hatred."_

"_Huh?"_

_Padmé laughed. "I doubt I'll be able to explain it to where a nine-year-old would understand," she said smiling brightly. She placed a hand on Luke's shoulder before adding, "Soon, you'll be meeting a person who may seem to have nothing but darkness in their soul. I can assure you know, Luke, that this is not the case. This person does have good in them but it'll take much to bring it out again."_

"_Again?"_

_Padmé's eyes grew sad, which seemed to tear at Luke's heart. "Yes, again," she replied. "And you may be the only one that can bring the good, the light, in this person out again."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Because you and this person have a special bond."_

"_Bond?"_

"_Yes although it is not yet formed, it will be once the truth is revealed."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You sure do like saying that word, Luke," Padmé mused smiling._

_Luke flushed in embarrassment. "Well, er…what is this truth?" He asked finally, his curiosity winning over him._

"_That your father is still alive."_

_Luke's eyes shot wide. "B…But…m…my aunt and uncle s…said that h…he was gone. At least I think so, I don't remember really. If he's alive then why didn't he come and get me?"_

"_Because he did not know about you," Padmé admitted quietly. "I cannot tell you more than that. I am already breaking more rules than you could count by saying this to you but I thought you should know."_

"_What's my father's name?"_

_Padmé smiled. "That is something I can tell you but it will be the last thing I tell you. I love you, Luke, and I will always be watching over you," she said before she gently hugged Luke and stood up. She gazed at Luke for a long moment before whispering, "your father's name is Anakin Skywalker," and then she was gone and the hopeful dream shattered._

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: I had to bring Padmé into it without using my third trademark, which is my tendency to bring in characters that died in the prequel. I already said that I wouldn't be doing that but I found a loophole**

**Darth: PADMÉ!**

**Blaze: weirdo, this is the only time she'll make an appearance though**

**Darth: wwwwwwwhhhhhhhyyyyyyy?**

**Blaze: it's because I don't want prequel characters in this story, this is going to be solely based on characters in the OT (i.e. Lando, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, etc.) and OC characters (i.e. Mabac, Azana, etc.)**

**Darth: fine!**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I hope that you liked this chapter and for all of you Padmé haters out there, this is going to be her only appearance in this entire story. The next chapter, "Force Call", will be posted as soon as possible.**


	4. Force Call

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup here is chapter 4 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated.**

**4.**

**Force Call**

Luke woke up from the dream feeling refreshed and surrounded by love as if his mother's presence was still at his side. He didn't know whether or not to believe the dream he had, after all it was just a dream but he could still hope. Perhaps hoping would be enough to take him away from this horrid place.

As he gazed around, he spotted Azana and Mabac waking up nearby. Azana yawned before glancing at Luke. "You're up early. Normally you never wake up this early," he said.

Luke smiled faintly. "I don't know why I woke up early," he admitted before he turned his gaze to Mabac as the wookiee growled before moving to sit at Luke's side causing the chains to clang together. It was obvious the wookiee was starting to dislike being in captivity more and more with each passing day.

Azana sighed. "I hope we don't end up being servers today," she said. "I was tripped twice yesterday and Glips got mad at me, calling me clumsy."

"He said I was pestering the customers though the customer was talking to me," Luke replied with a shrug.

Mabac shook his head before barking out something and Luke noticed that he was gesturing to his furry chest, which he noticed was stiff as if a dried sticky liquid had splashed against it.

"You spilled the drink on yourself and the floor and Glips got mad," Luke guessed with a sigh when Mabac nodded his furry head in agreement. He knew this had happened because it was this incident that had prompt Glips to order the three of them to clean the floors of the foyer after everyone had retired to their quarters.

"I hate serving those stupid people," Azana muttered.

"I think Mabac agrees with you," Luke said when Mabac growled and barked in reply to Azana's statement.

"Don't you?" The blue skinned Twi'lek asked.

"I guess so."

The door to the cell slide open at that moment and, as had happened the day before, Glips walked in. "Don't get too comfortable," he said in cruel Basic. "You three are on kitchen duty today. Don't dawdle and be sure not to drop anything again or I'll have you clean the entire kitchen until it's spotless." He unlocked their chains before turning around and leading the way out of the room.

Luke, with a long sigh, followed the Rodian with Azana and Mabac just behind him. The three of them stayed silent as they neared the kitchen and Luke could see the other slaves already gathering glasses of drinks to be delivered to the customers that were already gradually making their way into the dining hall. Curiously as he walked into the kitchen, Luke gazed around for the strange man that had thanked him the day before and he spotted the man at the table at the end of the hall onboard the _Black Silence_.

"Luke, who are you looking at?" Azana asked walking to Luke's side as he continued to gaze into the hall.

Luke shook his head. "No one," he replied before he walked over to the kitchen stoves to begin cooking with Azana at his side while Mabac got the drinks together to hand to the slaves that were going to be the servers that day. Luke glanced at the other slaves and he could tell that some of them had a rough day the day before just by their posture and the pain in their eyes.

Sighing, Luke went back to his work although he did keep an eye on Mabac and Azana to make sure they were all right. Glips didn't treat any of his slaves better than he treated animals but he seemed prone to punishing Luke and his friends for even the slightest of things. Sometimes, he did the same to other slaves and it made Luke's blood boil at the thought of what Glips did to everyone who worked for him.

Although he did agree with Azana; _if this is work then why weren't they getting paid?_

Luke finished making one of the meals before handing it to Azana who placed it on a plate before handing it to a server. While they worked, Luke found his thoughts drifting to the dream he had the night before; the one of his mother. Padmé was beautiful and Luke figured he had gotten his looks from his father but he still wondered where his father was if he was still alive.

Padmé had said that Anakin Skywalker was still alive but she had seemed sad when she said those words and Luke wondered why. _Who is my father and where is he if he's still alive?_ Luke wondered silently.

"What do you think you are doing, boy?" Glips snarled stalking forward to Luke's side and Luke glanced up.

He bit his tongue to keep the sharp retort from escaping his lips. "I'm doing what you told me to do, sir," he replied.

Glips growled before smacking him across the face. "You are doing it all wrong," he spat, his alcoholic breath so close to Luke's face that he couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the stench.

"I'm doing it exactly as you told me to," Luke protested and was rewarded with another smack.

"Stop hitting him. He's doing it right," Azana protested.

"Shut up, girl, this isn't your business," the Rodian growled before he raised his hand to slap Luke across the face again. Luke ducked this time on reflex and the Rodian's hand slammed into the pot of boiling water. Hissing in rage and pain, the Rodian pushed Luke to the ground.

"You little brat," he hissed. "You've always been such a…" The rest of the words that spewed from Glips's lips were in Rodian but the tone behind them suggested that they weren't very nice words. "You'll pay for this you little brat."

"He didn't do anything," Azana protested.

Mabac roared angrily before rushing forward and putting himself in front of Luke as the nine-year-old pushed himself to his feet, his face red from the smacks.

"Get out of the way, wookiee," Glips snapped.

Mabac shook his head before standing his ground and barking out what Luke figured was the wookiee equivalent of what Azana had said earlier. Glips seemed to have understood him for he growled, "That little brat has been a nuisance ever since I brought him. I thought I'd beat some sense into him but apparently I have not."

"But he didn't do anything," Azana protested and Mabac barked in agreement with the Twi'lek.

Glips raised a hand before slapping Azana across the face and pushing Mabac away. "Get back to your work, you two," he spat before he glared at Luke. "As for you…"

"Leave him alone!" Azana shouted before boldly tossing the pot of boiling water on the Rodian's head, causing him to screech in pain.

Mabac growled before lifting a pan off the stove and hitting Glips in the face with it. Glips staggered backwards clutching his nose before he glared at Mabac and leapt forward, his large green eyes flaring with rage. "Why you two little brats," he hissed. "I can always find two others to replace you and that's exactly what I'll do."

"Leave them alone!" Luke shouted.

"Stay out of this boy unless you want to suffer their same fate," Glips hissed pulling out a blaster before pointing it at Azana and Mabac.

"Stop it!" Luke shouted and before he knew it, a strange energy emerged from him and lashed out at Glips, sending him flying into the wall. Luke stared in shock; he wasn't the least bit sure as to what he had just done.

Azana stared in amazement. "Did you just do what I think you did?" she asked.

"Er…what did I do?" Luke asked.

"You used the Force."

"The Force?"

Azana nodded slowly. "When I was younger, I remember my aunt mentioning something about the Force and how she was able to push stuff and people away with it. I think that's what you just did," she said.

"But what is it?"

"I have no idea."

Mabac glanced at Glips who was pushing himself to his feet, his eyes huge with shock while Luke noticed that the man who had thanked him the day before was watching from the shadows. Luke noticed that the man looked just as shocked as Glips did but he stayed silent.

"You little…" Glips broke off before shaking his head as if to clear it and pointing to two of his companions, who had rushed into the kitchen the instant they heard the commotion. "You two, knock some respect and submissiveness into those three…children!" He snarled out the last word as if it was a curse.

The two companions, one human, one Rodian, nodded before hurrying to Luke, Azana and Mabac's side and grabbing their arms, which caused them to start struggling. Luke gazed at his companions and he could tell they were suddenly afraid; they were used to being punished by Glips himself but whenever a slave was handed off to Glips's companions, it meant that a punishment worse than their master's punishments was going to be dealt out. They had seen those types of punishments before and they had seen how the slave looked afterwards, it was not pretty.

"Stop struggling you idiots," the Rodian growled pulling Luke's arm so hard that a small cry of pain escaped the boy's lips. "And shut up!"

The human was holding both Mabac and Azana as they were led to the room where the extreme punishments were always dealt out. Luke, Azana and Mabac struggled while Luke gazed around rapidly for someone, anyone, to help them but the other slaves were too afraid to even give the three friends a second glance.

_Someone please help us!_ Luke cried silently naively feeling no one would answer him but at the same time using the Force to broadcast his scream for help light years from his location.

* * *

><p><em>Someone please help us!<em>

The scream of panic and fear shot through Vader's mind and immediately brought him roughly out of his meditation. The fear that was behind the Force call was aided only by the panic the person was feeling. Another thing came to Vader's mind almost as soon as the scream for help faded away; the person who issued the scream had used the Force…unintentionally.

_A Force sensitive; an untrained one at that,_ Vader thought closing his eyes before stretching out with the Force in the general direction of the Force sensitive who had screamed.

A brilliant Force signature came back; one that was so bright it nearly blinded Vader to where the dark lord had to push it away. He shook his head to clear it; whoever this signature belonged to, the child was very powerful and very much untrained.

_He or she could become perfect apprentice if I can find him or her_, Vader mused silently. He knew that he would have to have an apprentice if he was to wrest the Emperor's position from him but he would have to think about that later. The brilliant Force signature was something else Vader had to push to the back of his mind; he had to focus on the illegal slave trade he was still attempting to find.

They had been traveling through the Outer Rim for the past day and yet they weren't a step closer to finding the _Black Silence._ It was still in the Outer Rim, the spy had confirmed that, but the spy had been unable to determine the star cruiser's location.

_Could the Force signature and the ship be in the same spot?_

Vader frowned at the thought; he didn't think that a Force sensitive could actually be on a slave ship but then anything was possible.

"My lord?"

Captain Piett's voice sounded and Vader turned his icy gaze to the hologram of the captain. "What?" he demanded.

"We are receiving an incoming transmission from the spy, my lord," Piett replied saluting.

"Retransmit it to my quarters immediately!" _Finally, we're getting results._

Piett nodded before his holographic image disappeared to be replaced by the hologram of the spy the Empire had onboard the _Black Silence._ "Lord Vader," the spy greeted him saluting.

"What news have you brought?"

"Nothing much. We are still traveling through space so it is impossible to determine where our exact location is but I have found out something interesting about one of the slaves that work for Glips."

Vader bristled at the word slaves. "And what would that information be, spy?" he demanded more angry because the spy had used the word he hated the most.

"The boy is Force sensitive."

"How do you know this?"

"I was still alive during the Clone Wars, Lord Vader. I saw the Jedi use the Force and this boy did the exact same thing some Jedi used to; he pushed Glips away without so much as laying a finger on him."

_A Force push._

"Glips was sent flying clear across the room and the boy didn't seem to know what he had done."

_An unintentionally strong Force push then_.

"Do you know who this boy is?" Vader asked.

"No, my Lord," the spy replied. "I did speak with him as the Emperor's orders were to determine how old some of the slaves," again Vader bristled, "were. The boy is nine years old, he's been there for seven years and he was sold directly to Glips."

_Nine-years-old, that's how old my child... _Vader quickly pushed that thought away before he could complete it. This new information also brought back memories of when he was freed when he was nine-years-old as well.

"A Force sensitive nine year old who's been a slave," Vader spat out the word as if it was a curse, "for the past seven years to the same master." _Interesting._ "Is there any other information?"

"No, my lord. Although I did see the boy and his two companions, a female Twi'lek and a male wookiee, get dragged down the hallway. I heard from the other slaves that they were getting what they call the extreme punishment."

Vader repressed a shudder at those words although rage continued to surge through his body. "I see."

"I have no information on our location, however, but I will strive to find out where we are as soon as possible," the spy said.

"Don't bother," Vader hissed. "Watch those three children, especially the Force sensitive one. I do not require your help in determining their location anymore, is that clear?"

"Yes, Lord Vader," the spy replied although he sounded confused that Vader didn't need his help in determining where the Black Silence was located. His holographic image disappeared and Vader keyed in the frequency that would connect him to the bridge.

"Yes, my lord?" Admiral Rens asked saluting.

"I am not to be disturbed for any reason whatsoever for the next hour or so, is that clear?"

"What if the Emperor wishes to speak with you?"

"Tell him that I am finding the slaver's ship and will contact him when I have determined their location."

"Very well, my lord," Rens said before his holographic image disappeared and Vader retreated into another meditation pose. This time, however, he reached through the Force for the brilliant Force presence who had issued the scream for help. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy who had Force pushed Glips away without knowing it was the same boy who had issued the cry for help that continued to echo in Vader's mind.

And it was that boy's Force signature that would help him find the _Black Silence_.

* * *

><p>Emperor Palpatine was normally an extremely patient person; he had spent many years building up his strength and his plans in order to bring the Republic to its' knees and nearly wipe out the entire Jedi Order. He had used his legendary patience to turn the Chosen One of the ancient Jedi Prophecy to the dark side of the Force; he had achieved what other Sith have only dreamed of doing<p>

So why was it that the Emperor's legendary patience was beginning to wear thin when Admiral Rens of the Star Destroyer, the_ Avenger_, refused to contact Lord Vader for him?

"And why exactly are you not connecting me to Lord Vader, Admiral?" the Emperor said in a deathly tone of voice.

"Lord Vader has requested that we avoid disrupting him for the next hour, your Majesty," Rens replied.

"So you said. Why?" That last single word was spoken with such a cold death tone to it that Rens paled considerably.

"He…He said that he was finding the location of the slave trade ship and w…will contact you when he has their location," Rens stammered out fear glittering in his eyes.

"And how is Lord Vader finding the ship?"

"I do not know, your Majesty, he did not say."

Palpatine growled angrily. "Tell him I wish to speak with him immediately," he snapped angrily his legendary patience beginning to wear thin with the Admiral, as well as with his apprentice.

"I…I do not think…"

"Are you countermanding my orders, Admiral?" This time there was no mistaking the dangerous tone in the Emperor's voice.

"N…No, your Majesty. I…I will speak with Lord Vader immediately," the Admiral said and his holographic image disappeared.

Palpatine leaned back in his throne as his patience came back to him although it came back gradually. By the time the holographic image of Lord Vader appeared, Palpatine had once again regained his temper.

"Lord Vader, you took your time answering my call," the Emperor said curtly.

"My apologies, master," Vader replied kneeling down although it was clear by his tone of voice that he wasn't too happy at being interrupted and Palpatine figured he took it out on his Admiral.

"Why did you take your time?"

"I was finding the slaver's starship, master."

"And how exactly are you doing that?"

"Through the Force, master. The spy reported that one of the children onboard the ship used a Force push on the slaver Glips and didn't seem to know that he was using the Force. It stands to reason that this child is Force sensitive and yet is untrained in the ways of the Force."

"Therefore his Force presence is not hidden, which is what is enabling you to locate him and the slave ship he is on," Palpatine finished his apprentice's report, his yellow eyes narrowing thoughtfully. He had to admit that this was a good plan on Vader's part; how he found the child's Force signature was a different story all together, Palpatine wagered.

"Have you determined the slaver's location, Lord Vader?" He asked.

"Luckily I had just found the location when Admiral Rens interrupted me," Vader replied.

"And whatever happened to Admiral Rens?"

"He met an unfortunate end; Admiral Ozzel is now in charge of the _Avenger_."

"I see and where is the slaver's ship located?"

"The ship, the _Black Silence_, is just above the planet of Galidraan, master. We are preparing to head to that planet immediately."

"Do that," the Emperor ordered. "And when you find the Force sensitive child, kill him at once."

"Yes master."

Was that a note of hesitation in Lord Vader's voice? Surely not.

Vader's holographic image disappeared and Palpatine leaned back in his seat, his eyes narrowing as he thought about the information that Vader had revealed to him. A Force sensitive untrained in the ways of the Force was out there and it was a mere child.

Palpatine wondered if Vader would hesitate in killing him because of the fact that he was a child, as he hesitated to kill the younglings at the Jedi Temple to where Palpatine had to frame him for the slaughter. _Will he hesitate now? Has nine years hardened his compassion for children? Will he get the job done?_ Palpatine wondered silently.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 4**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: so did I**

**Darth: Are you bringing in Leia, Lando, Han and all the other OT characters soon?**

**Blaze: not until they have an important role to play; right now, this is entirely on Vader and Luke with some Palpatine tossed in the midst of it**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: so please review, thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter, "Arrival At Galidraan" will come out as soon as I possibly can.**


	5. Arrival At Galidraan

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: that's awesome**

**Blaze: yup it is so here is chapter 5 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and once again this is AU so that means the location of the planets aren't as they are in canon and none of the events that happen in this story happen in the canon universe, except a select few of **_**MAIN**_** events.**

**5.**

**Arrival at Galidraan**

Almost as soon as the Emperor's holographic image disappeared, Vader went back into his meditation, stretching out with the Force to find the brilliant Force signature again. He found it in the same place that he had earlier; in the space above the planet of Galidraan. Vader knew the only reason he had found out which planet the Force sensitive was above was because the boy, who's Force signature he was watching, knew.

_Galidraan is on the border between the Mid Rim and the Outer Rim. Why would Glips get so close to Imperial territory? Is he asking to be caught?_ Vader wondered silently as he pulled himself from his meditation when he felt the _Avenger_ shudder as it entered hyperspace.

Getting to his feet, the dark lord made his way out of his chambers before heading toward the bridge, his black cloak swirling about his ankles as he walked. Admiral Ozzel, as he was recently promoted after Admiral Rens' untimely death, saluted almost as soon as the dark lord walked onto the bridge of the _Avenger_.

"My Lord," he greeted him. "We have just entered hyperspace and will arrive above Galidraan in a standard day."

Vader walked to the large viewports as he thought about the brilliant Force signature he felt. _Why is it that the Force signature I felt seemed so familiar?_ He wondered silently as the hyperspace lanes continued to flash past.

Ozzel was smart enough to stay silent as Vader brooded about the slaver's and what exactly he was going to Glips once he got his hands on the Rodian. He also wondered about the boy. The boy was powerful, only slightly less powerful than Vader was, and he was untrained and naïve, much like Vader had been when he was nine years old. Just based upon the information he knew about the boy, Vader concluded that he and the boy had a few things in common.

_It is just pure coincidence,_ Vader told himself as he examined the bluish white flashes of hyperspace while keeping the Force sensitive's brilliant Force signature on the edge of his conscious so that he would know if the signature moved from its' current position.

As the _Avenger_ traveled onward, Vader wondered if he would be able to kill the boy as Palpatine wanted him to. It had been nine years but could nine years really have hardened the compassion he felt when he spared the children in the Jedi Temple?

In all honesty, Vader didn't know.

He wanted to believe that he could kill a mere child as his master wanted him to but he didn't know if he really could. The darkness that filled him hadn't yet solidified its hold on the icy fragments of his heart, the tiny part of thim that was still Anakin, even though nine years had passed by.

_Nine years._

It seemed something life changing always occurred at the age of nine for someone; Vader was freed from being a slave when he was nine and it looks as though this Force sensitive will be freed at the age of nine as well.

_It seems history is repeating itself,_ Vader mused silently even as he tried to push his memories of his life as a slave to the back of his mind. Whenever he remembered his life as a slave, he always remembered his mother's gently smiling face, which only brought the memories of his mother's death surging back into his mind.

Vader clenched his hands, both mechanical and real, tightly into a fist as he remembered his mother and tried to push those hurtful memories away but they kept coming back.

Pushing those memories away finally, Vader focused his attention on the brilliant Force signature. As he reached out through the Force, flashes of pain and screams echoed throughout the Force nearly causing Vader to stagger back. He managed to stay in one spot as the onslaught of Force induced screams of agony sounded in his mind but his mind began to throb. The Force sensitive was feeling intense pain; pain worse than what Vader went through when his arm was cut off on Geonosis or when his leg was cut off on Mustafar.

Vader knew instantly what the extreme punishment the spy had mentioned was and that only succeeded in adding more fire to the hatred already burning in Vader's heart.

Vader was going to enjoy killing this good for nothing sleemo of a slaver.

* * *

><p>Luke, his back bleeding and aching from the brutal beating the Rodian and human had dished out on him and his friends, staggered as Glips pushed them into their cell. "No food for you three tonight," he hissed before he clasped the chains around their wrists and ankles again before slamming the door to the cell closed behind them.<p>

Luke glanced at his friends who had sank down to the ground with pain glittering in their eyes. "I'm sorry," he said.

Mabac shook his head before growling; his fur was covered with dried blood from the punishment. Luke had a feeling the wookiee, in spite of the pain he was in, was insisting that Luke didn't need to apologize.

"I think I know what Mabac is saying and I agree," Azana said. "It wasn't your fault, Luke. We didn't have to help you but we wanted to although I'll have to admit, it did felt good to toss boiling water on that slime ball Rodian."

Luke smiled. "That was funny," he admitted chuckling weakly.

Mabac barked happily.

"I'm sure if you could, you'd hit Glips in the face with a pan again, huh?" Luke asked the wookiee who barked happily in agreement.

Azana sighed as she touched one of her lekku, which was bleeding heavily. Luke went to his friend's side before stretching out a hand to place it on the wound. "It doesn't look like it's stopping," he said worriedly.

"It'll stop eventually," the twelve year old Twi'lek replied with a small smile. "Don't worry about me, Luke."

Luke nodded but he still sat down beside his friend and Mabac slowly moved over to sit beside them causing his chains to clang together as they moved together. The three of them sat in silence, all of them alone with their own thoughts.

Luke found his thoughts constantly drifting to his mother. The beautiful woman that had spoken to him the night before and had told him that his father was alive. That most likely meant that his mother was gone if he was seeing his mother in dreams but Luke found himself happy that at least his father was still alive.

_Anakin Skywalker._

Luke wondered if Azana knew who Anakin was. She had only known her aunt for three years but there was a chance that she had at least heard the name. "Azana?" he called softly.

"Hmm?" Azana said turning her large blue gaze to Luke.

"Do you know the name Anakin Skywalker?" Luke asked.

Azana's eyes went wide. "That's a name I'm not likely to forget even if the last time I heard it was when I was three," she said. "I heard that Skywalker was a General during the Clone Wars, the Hero With No Fear, and a Jedi. He was very famous during the War along with his friend, Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah, he was called the Negotiator and he was also a Jedi."

_My father is a Jedi?_

"I doubt he's still alive though," Azana said with a sigh. "From what my aunt told me, the Jedi Purges destroyed every last Jedi in the galaxy."

Luke's eyes went wide.

Mabac growled out a question that Azana was easily able to figure out in spite of the fact that it was spoken in wookiee speech.

"I heard some of Glips's customers speak about the Jedi although it was so quiet because they said they didn't want anyone to overhear them. I just happened to be close enough to hear them," Azana said.

_But Padmé said my father was still alive. Could she have lied? But why would she lie to me?_ Luke wondered silently.

"Why do you ask?" Azana asked curiously.

"Well…this'll probably sound messed up but I had a dream last night about my mother."

"I have one about mine every now and then."

Mabac barked to show he had as well.

"But this is different," Luke said. "I never knew my mother; she died when I was born. And she…and she told me that my father was still alive and that his name was Anakin Skywalker."

Azana was silent for a long moment. "It could be possible," she said finally. "Jedi are hard to kill, or so Glips's customers say; I have no idea if that's true or not though."

Mabac placed a hand on Luke's shoulder before gazing at him and barking gently as if to tell Luke that he hoped Luke was correct. Azana smiled. "I think we're starting to actually understand everything Mabac tells us," she said.

Luke smiled. "I think so too," he replied before he looked at Mabac. "I hope that he is alive. My mother also said that he doesn't know I'm alive."

"That could mean he was away when you were born."

"Yeah but why'd they keep me being alive a secret from him?"

"Who knows why adults do anything?"

That caused Luke to chuckle faintly.

The door slide open and Glips, glowering at them, walked into the cell. "Come along," he said unlocking their chains.

Luke cast a 'what's going on?' look at both Azana and Mabac who merely shrugged as if they didn't know either. The three of them followed the Rodian out of the cell as he led the way into the dining hall where the customers were still eating, drinking and laughing. Luke envied how they were able to enjoy their freedom while Luke and his friends didn't have any freedom.

"I want you to stay in this dining hall and pick up after everyone when they're done eating and do _not_ touch any food that is leftover, is that clear?" Glips growled.

"Now that's just cruel," Azana muttered too low for the Rodian to hear and Luke couldn't help but agree with her. It was cruel to put a hungry slave on kitchen or cleaning duty and order them not to touch the food. Luke's stomach was already starting to rebel against the Rodian's order but Glips didn't hear it.

Luke was starting to dislike his master more than before. This was the first time the Rodian slaver has ever forced his slaves to work around food while hungry and be forbidden to touch it.

Mabac growled a quiet agreement.

The three children merely nodded their assent, too scared and in pain to argue, before they walked around the dining hall to pick up anything the customers may have dropped. Luke noticed that the man who had thanked him was also watching him although his eyes were wide when he saw the bloody welts that laced Luke's back.

When Luke neared his table, the man glanced at him. "What happened to you?" he asked quietly.

Luke shrugged not wanting to get into trouble for 'pestering' the customers as Glips called it.

"May I have your name, boy?" the man asked curiously.

Luke gaze toward the kitchen and the man followed his gaze before smiling. "Just tell me real quick before your master comes back," he suggested.

"It's Luke, Luke Skywalker," Luke replied quickly.

Brief shock flared in the man's eyes but it quickly faded away and he nodded. "You'd best get back to your work," he said before he looked away and took a long drink of the alcoholic beverage he had been holding in his hand.

Luke did as he was told and quickly went back to his work, walking back and forth from the table and hoping that Glips hadn't seen him 'pestering' the customer. He and Azana fell into step with each other while Mabac was observing the other end of the dining hall.

"That man just asked me what my name was," Luke said gesturing toward the table he had left earlier.

Azana glanced at the table. "What man?" he asked.

Luke glanced at the table and noticed that it was empty although it looked as though the man that was there had left only recently. "He must have went back to his room," Luke said turning his gaze back to Azana.

"Why would he ask you what your name was?"

"I have no idea. Curiosity I guess."

Azana snorted. "He didn't do that with me although one of the woman over there," she pointed to a table where Mabac was standing, "asked me what my name was."

"Odd. I suppose they get curious about who's serving them…"

"…Or who to tell on to Glips if we did something they didn't like."

Luke sighed. "That too," he agreed before he and Azana started walking again.

* * *

><p>When the <em>Avenger<em> dropped out of hyperspace, Ozzel contacted Vader, once again interrupting his meditation but wisely explaining why he had called before Vader could kill him. "The spy has something he wishes to tell you," Ozzel said almost so quickly that Vader barely got the entire message.

"Put it through!" Vader growled a bit irritated that the Admiral would interrupt him keeping a lock on the _Black Silence_ to tell him that. The information the spy was going to give him had better be worth his time.

The Admiral disappeared to be replaced by the hologram of the spy. "My Lord," the spy greeted him.

"What information do you have now?" Vader demanded.

"I have discovered the identity of the Force sensitive boy."

_How the blazes did he manage that?_ "And…?"

"His name is Luke Skywalker."

Vader stiffened as the familiar name came back into his mind; _Skywalker, _Luke_ Skywalker! _"Are you sure?" he demanded.

"I asked the boy and that is what he said, my Lord," the spy replied.

The boy's Force presence was as powerful as Vader's own, his last name was Skywalker. Vader pushed the though away as he stayed silent for a long moment; a part of him refused to believe that what the spy told him was real although it seemed likely that it was. _Skywalker_ wasn't a common last name and Vader remembered that Padmé had wanted to name their child Luke if it was a boy.

_Luke Skywalker._

_But my child died when Padmé died! It's not possible, he cannot be alive! _Vader thought but for some reason, he couldn't make himself believe his own words.

"Keep watching the boy," Vader snarled. "We are nearing the planet Galidraan. Whatever you do, try to prevent the _Black Silence_ from jumping to hyperspace once Glips spots us. Am I clear?"

"Yes my lord, I will get to work disabling the hyperdrive immediately."

"Do that."

The hologram of the spy disappeared and Vader leaned back in his seat, his eyes narrowed as he thought about what the spy had told him. He knew that there were many ways to determine of the boy was his son, a DNA test for example, but that would mean he would have to get the boy before the slaver jumped to hyperspace.

The spy better get the job done or Admiral Rens isn't the only one that is going to die.

Vader had to find out the truth. If his son was alive then that mean that Padmé must have survived long enough to give birth and that meant Palpatine had lied to him. Clenching his hand into a fist, Vader stood up before starting to pace his quarters unable to meditate with so many questions surging through his mind at the moment.

His son could very well be alive.

_But why should you care about your son at all especially after what you did to his mother?_ His inner voice muttered silently and Vader scowled before pushing the thought away although it was correct. Why should Vader care about the boy that may or may not be his son?

The answer was there, even if Vader refused to admit it; it was because his _son_ was_ alive!_

"My Lord?" Ozzel's voice sounded and Vader paced back to join the hologram.

"What?" he snapped.

"We have reached Galidraan."

"Is there any sign of the _Black Silence?_"

"We are doing a scan of the area as we speak, my Lord," Ozzel replied.

"Ready the guns and the tractor beam. Do not fire until I give the order. We will first get the _slaves,_" Vader spat out the word, "and then we'll destroy the ship." _One less slaver to worry about._

"Yes my lord."

"Alert me the instant you have the _Black Silence _within your sights."

"Yes my lord," Ozzel said saluting before his hologram disappeared and Vader went back to pacing, his thoughts locked on the boy that could very well be his son.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: I actually liked this chapter**

**Darth: you **_**what?**_

**Blaze: I don't mean that part, idiot, I just meant the part when the spy told Vader Luke's name**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Severus: he didn't have to blow out my eardrum though**

**Harry: tell me about it**

**Voldymuffin: what the…? You two hate each other**

**Severus and Harry: (glance at each other, glance at Voldymuffin and glance back at each other)**

**Severus: truce?**

**Harry: truce**

**Severus and Harry: (steal Blaze's and Darth's lightsabers and attack Voldymuffin)**

**Voldymuffin: ahhhhhh! (Runs off)**

**Blaze: (laughs) Amazing how HP characters show up randomly in a SW fic, oh and I don't own HP by the way**

**Anakin: you always do that**

**Vader: true that**

**Blaze: (shakes head and sighs) please review and I will post chapter 6 as soon as I possibly can and yes, the meeting will occur in the next chapter. A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, you guys are great. Yes there are many twists and turns in this entire story but if my Luke/Vader stories always have twists and turns tossed in them.**

**Darth: the next chapter "Freedom Within Grasp" shall be posted as soon as Blaze possibly can.**


	6. Freedom Within Grasp

**Blaze: here is chapter six!**

**Darth: don't you think this is a bit quick?**

**Blaze: nope, nope I don't**

**Darth: okay then**

**Blaze: I hope that you like chapter six and reviews are much appreciated**

**6.**

**Freedom Within Grasp**

Luke had slept pitifully the night following the brutal punishment that Glips companions dished out and he woke up feeling more tired than when he went to sleep. Yawning, he turned his gaze to Azana and Mabac who were stirring nearby, just as exhausted as Luke had been from the day before. The chains clattered as Luke shifted into a sitting position and he felt the ship shake slightly.

"What was that?" Azana asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I don't know," Luke admitted. The ship shuddered rapidly as a loud explosion echoed throughout the ship and cries of panic rose throughout the entire ship. Luke scrambled to his feet before struggle to the small transparasteel window on the cell door. He was short so Azana and Mabac had help him up to peer through the window and he spotted many people running back and forth down the hallways.

Glips appeared suddenly and opened the door, sending the three children flying backwards. Not seeming to care that they were watching the commotion, he unlocked their chains before pushing them out the door. "I want you three to join the others," he growled. "And if any of you speak of word of what we've done to you, we'll kill you."

Luke knew he was referring to himself and his human and Rodian companion but he didn't think he'd stay silent. He had a tendency to speak before he thought and that could come into play in this. He wondered what was happening but each time he asked anything of his master, the Rodian would hit him. So he stayed silent as Glips ushered him to join the other slaves with Azana and Mabac just behind him. After he did that, the Rodian hurried off toward the cockpit of the star cruiser.

Another explosion sounded and the ship shuddered rapidly as if it was being attacked from the outside. Luke glanced at Azana. "We're being attacked?" he asked as the _Black Silence_ shuddered again.

"I guess so," the Twi'lek replied as the ship shuddered again.

"Attention customers," Glips's voice sounded over the intercom. "Our hyperdrive motivator has been damaged so we will be unable to jump to lightspeed. I advise that all be calm and cautious for the Empire is directly on our tail. The Empire will not discover of what is going on here and you'll soon be able to return to your drinks and entertainment."

_The Empire?_ "Azana, what's the Empire?" Luke asked.

"It's what replaced the Republic nine years ago," Azana replied. "I don't know much about it; I was only three when the Empire rose."

"Oh. Why is the Empire attacking us?"

"Because slavery is illegal in the Empire," the man who had thanked Luke said calmly walking over to join them since Glips hadn't returned to the dining hall.

Mabac growled.

The man looked sheepish for a minute. "Well, for humans it's illegal," he admitted. "I didn't make the rules, I just follow them." With that, the human disappeared into the gathered group of customers as another shudder passed through the ship.

Glips stalked into the living room and glared at his slaves. "One word and you're dead," he hissed gesturing to his companions who had their blasters trained on the children as if to emphasis his point.

Luke swallowed and stayed where he was as Mabac growled quietly and Azana's eyes grew fearful. He glanced at his two friends and he could tell that they were terrified and not of the Empire that was attacking them.

Luke turned his gaze back to the customers who were gathered around the center of the dining hall as Glips's comlink beeped. Glips glared at his slaves as he answered the call. "Yes?" he said into it.

Luke figured the real call had been sent to the cockpit and the call was then transferred to the Rodian's personal comlink.

The holographic image of a elder man dressed in uniform appeared before the Rodian. "Nefra Glips, am I correct?" the man asked.

"Who wishes to know?"

"I am Admiral Ozzel, commander of the Star Destroyer, the _Avenger_," the man replied.

Glips narrowed his eyes. "What do you want? We are doing nothing wrong," he said firmly.

"On the contrary, evidence links your ship, the _Black Silence,_ to an illegal slave trade that has existed in the Outer Rim since before the Clone Wars," Ozzel said.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about, Admiral, and you have no jurisdiction in this place so let me go on my way and I will not report you to the Emperor," Glips growled.

"Would you care to repeat that to Lord Vader when he boards your ship?"

If Rodians could pale then Glips would have been as white as snow. "H…He's coming here? B…But we are not doing anything wrong."

"That will be for Lord Vader to decide. He shall be arriving soon," Ozzel said and then his holographc image disappeared just as the ship shuddered again.

"We're caught in a tractor beam, Glips," Glips's Rodian companion called and Glips swore in his native language before he glanced at his slaves.

"Not a single word," he added in a hiss.

Luke glanced at Azana. "Who's Lord Vader?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," Azana admitted. "The customers never talked about him."

"I heard he's the second in command of the Empire," a fifteen year old human slave called out.

"I hear he's scary," a small five year old Togruta whimpered.

Immediately, different descriptions of Lord Vader started floating amongst the group of slaves. Some called him a scary monster, others called him the Emperor's Assassin, and there were so many other names that they called Lord Vader.

"Be quiet," Glips growled, "and be on your best behavior for Lord Vader."

Luke glanced at Azana and Mabac as they turned their gaze toward the doors that led into the hangar bay. Glips glanced at his companions. "Go and greet Lord Vader," he ordered.

"Yes Glips," his companions replied before they hurried out of the dining room.

* * *

><p>Vader stepped out of the Imperial shuttle he had flown into the Black Silence and his stormtroopers followed him with their blasters held at a ready in their hands. "Remember, do not harm the children," he growled at his troopers.<p>

"Yes sir," the stormtroopers replied

Vader led the way toward the doors as they opened to reveal a Rodian, that didn't look like the hologram of Glips, and a human. "Welcome Lord Vader," the human greeted the dark lord with a bow

"Where is Glips?" Vader demanded.

"He is currently in the dining room, Lord Vader."

"I wish to speak with him."

"I will go get him the…"

"No, I will go to him," Vader snapped dangerously to were the human paled and nodded slowly before glancing at the Rodian. The other nodded before leading the way into the dining room and Vader followed him while searching the ship for the brilliant Foce presence that belongs to the boy that could be his son.

Glips glanced up as Vader made his way into the dining room and lowered his head. "Lord Vader," he greeted the dark lord.

Vader ignored him as he examined the children or more importantly, one child in particular. His gaze seemed to be drawn to a small boy that was the identical copy of him when he had been that age. The boy met his gaze, brilliant blue eyes met icy yellow-blue eyes and the boy looked away shyly.

Vader turned his gaze to Glips. "As I am sure Admiral Ozzel told you, I am here because evidence links your ship to being apart of an illegal slave trade here in the Outer Rim," he said.

"I know of no…" Glips began before gasping as Vader stretched out with the Force and grabbed his throat without stretching out a hand.

"I do not care for liars, Glips," he hissed.

"I am…telling the truth," Glips gasped and Vader released his throat before he turned his gaze to the children. He knew that Glips was lying, which made him more angry than before, but he decided to see if the children would speak to him about what Glips does.

The children looked afraid but, strangely, they weren't afraid of him as much as they were afraid of Glips. Vader noticed this immediately; Glips terrified them so much that Vader seemed like an angel in comparison in their eyes. He glanced at Glips. "Since it's obvious you will not speak the truth to me, I will ask the children," he said coolly.

"There is no ne…" Glips began taking a step forward but the stormtroopers thrust their blasters at the Rodian to keep him from moving.

Vader turned his gaze to the children before his yellow-blue gaze passed over a blue skinned Twi'lek, a wookiee and the boy that resembled him so strongly. He walked over to join the three children. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

The three children swallowed and glanced at each other clearly afraid.

"How long?" Vader demanded again.

"I've been here seven years," the boy said quietly afraid.

"Luke?" the Twi'lek said gesturing toward Glips, the other Rodian and the human.

The boy, Luke, swallowed and Vader could clearly see that the boy knew if he spoke then he would be able to see freedom from slavery within his grasp. Glips, however, continued to glare at Luke as if daring the boy to speak.

"You've been here for seven years? Where were you before you came here?" Vader asked.

"I…I don't remember," Luke stammered out clearly afraid of the glare he was receiving from the Rodian.

"How old are you now?"

"Nine."

_That would make it about right,_ Vader thought. _He's nine years old, he looks like me, his last name is Skywalker and he is powerful in the Force. All the evidence points to the truth so why am I so stubborn to not believe it?_

Vader decided his stubbornness was based on the fact that he didn't want to believe that for the last nine years his son had been alive and he never knew about him. A DNA test would prove that the boy was his son soon enough.

"You heard everything that I accused Glips of. Is what I say true? Are you all slaves?" Vader hissed out the last word.

Luke glanced at Glips who was glaring at him and Vader had the distinct feeling the Rodian's blaster was in his hands. Luke seemed to be thinking hard about what he should do and a decision seemed to have come to his mind.

"Yeah," he said firmly. "I was kidnapped when I was two and sold into slavery, to Glips. He treats me and my friends bad and I'm still hurting from his latest punishment." As if to prove his point on the last part, he shifted and Vader swore inwardly when he saw the barely healing bloody welts on the boy's back.

Glips snarled in fury and he and his two companions pointed their blasters at the children before firing. Vader's lightsaber ignited and deflected the blaster bolts back as he put himself in front of Luke, his lightsaber flashing back and forth to deflect the blaster bolts.

"You two," he barked to two of his stormtroopers. "Take the children back to the shuttle now!"

"Yes sir," the two stormtroopers said before they hurried forward and gestured to the children. "Come on," they said and the children, a bit timidly at first, nodded before hurrying after the stormtroopers.

"How dare you take my slaves away from me?" Glips shouted, which was the wrong thing to say and Vader snarled before leaping at Glips, his lightsaber flashing rapidly to block the blaster bolts that the Rodian tossed at him.

Luke brought up the rear of the group of slaves, gesturing for the others to go before him before he went. Unfortunately, Glips's companion saw this and pointed his blaster at Luke.

"Kill the brat," Glips shrieked and Vader slammed his lightsaber into the Rodian's chest just as his companion fired his blaster and the blaster bolt flew across the land before slamming into Luke's shoulder. Luke, a cry of pain escaping his lips, was sent sprawling to the ground.

Vader didn't bother watching Glips fall as he dashed to the Rodian and the human, Force pushing them out of the way. When their bodies slammed into the wall, Vader knelt down beside Luke's body before touching the area around the wound.

"It does not look too bad. Can you walk?" he asked the boy.

Luke nodded slowly before pushing himself to his feet and clutched his arm. Vader didn't bother glancing back as he walked out of the dining hall just behind Luke.

* * *

><p>With freedom within grasp, Luke found himself oblivious to the pain that came from his shoulder. With Vader just behind him, Luke walked into the shuttle and was immediately confronted by Azana and Mabac.<p>

"Are you all right?" Azana asked worriedly as Vader sidestepped them and walked into the cockpit of the shuttle.

"That Rodian shot me," Luke replied.

Mabac growled sympathetically.

"You need to get that seen to," Azana said before she glanced at the stormtroopers that were gathered in the main hold of the shuttle as the shuttle lifted off before leaving the hangar bay of the Black Silence. "Luke's injured," she called.

Vader walked back into the hold before gesturing to a stormtrooper who saluted before disappearing into the cockpit of the shuttle. "Yes, I know," he said curtly in reply to the Twi'lek's question. "We will get his wound seen to when we reach the _Avenger_."

"But it'll get worse."

"I do not have the supplies to see to the wound myself here, girl!" Vader snapped angrily.

"He's right," Luke pointed out.

Vader examined the slaves that were gathered in the main hold of the shuttle with narrowed eyes. "Since most of you likely don't remember where you came from, you'll go to the Coruscant Foster Care Agency and they will attempt to track down your parents or place you in other homes," he said before he turned around and walked back into the cockpit.

"Foster Care?" Azana asked. "Well, at least it's better than being a slave."

Luke and Mabac nodded in agreement although Luke found himself glancing toward the cockpit. There was something very familiar about Lord Vader but Luke couldn't seem to pinpoint what that was.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: this was a short chapter**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: so did I actually so please review and the next chapter, "Healing" will be posted as soon as I possibly can.**


	7. Healing

**Blaze: a new chapter**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup here is chapter 7 and I hope you like it, reviews are much appreciated and yes Glips is supposed to be stupid. And yes he will make an appearance in later chapters but I won't reveal anything else at this point.**

**7.**

**Healing**

The instant the Imperial Shuttle landed on the hangar bay of the _Avenger_, Vader led the way toward the MedBay. The stormtroopers guided the former slaves after him although Vader found his gaze trained primarily on the nine year old boy that could very well be his son. The blue skinned Twi'lek and the Wookiee stayed at the boy's side constantly, helping him whenever he staggered and supported him if his steps began to falter.

Vader wondered how it was that the boy was able to trust the Twi'lek and the Wookiee to help him when slavery usually bred a natural distrust within the slaves. He also thought about the boy's injury and his anger flared up again but he didn't bother on hiding it. Once he got the former slaves to the MedBay, he would have Admiral Ozzel destroy the _Black Silence._

That would bring him a bit of satisfaction. Glips wasn't dead, of that Vader was sure, but that did not mean he would not die. The wound Vader had delivered had been quick but it still had hit the mark and the destruction of the ship would finish the slaver off. Vader knew there was a chance the slaver would escape but he doubted the slaver would dare cross paths with the dark lord again if he did escape.

Once they arrived at the MedBay, Vader's personal medic and her droid moved forward before examining the newcomers with curiosity in their eyes. "Lord Vader," a young human woman known as Mira greeted him saluting. "What do we have here?"

"This boy is injured," Vader said curtly gesturing to Luke. "He needs to be seen to and also check on the others as well."

"Yes, my lord," Mira replied although she looked as though she was curious in spite of herself. Vader merely glowered angrily at her and any question that had popped into her mind was instantly forestalled. She merely gestured for the children to enter the Medbay and, after a glare from Vader and a slight push from the stormtroopers, the children entered it.

The medic immediately began looking at Luke as the boy was, by far, the most injured of the group of children. She had Luke sit on the medical bed and began to see to the wound while Vader watched nearby with narrowed eyes.

"It looks like a blaster wound and fresh at that," the medic said frowning as her slender fingers probed the area around the wound causing Luke to flinch. "The blaster bolt seems to have cleared straight through your shoulder so it'll take much to fix that wound. I will have to do a complete scan if I am to determine whether or not the bolt went through the bone."

Luke, on the medic's instruction, lied down before watching as Mira began to scan him. Vader also watched from the shadows and cast his gaze to the others as the medical droid saw to them. The Twi'lek and the Wookiee stayed as close as they could get to Luke without getting in Mira's way although it was obvious they were injured as well.

Mira finished the scan before placing a hand on Luke's arm. "I will need to take a few blood samples as well just to make sure the wound, or any other wounds, aren't infected. I do not believe so but with how many wounds the scan picked up, there is no telling what kinds of viruses you could have attained," she said.

Luke hesitated clearly afraid. "Okay," he said finally mustering up the courage to agree to the medic's decision.

Vader watched as the medic took a couple of blood samples before glancing at the medical droid. "I will need to go test these samples out, ZeeTwelve, will you be all right on your own?"

"I will be fine, Madame Mira," the medical droid, ZeeTwelve BeeSixteen, replied.

Mira glanced at Vader briefly before disappearing out of the Medbay and Vader walked over to join the children as they were being seen to. He found that his gaze was trained primarily on Luke and Luke was examined him in turn. When their eyes met, however, Luke quickly looked away with brief fear in his eyes.

Vader resisted the urge to growl; he had saved the boy's life and yet the boy feared him!

_Then again, you did nearly kill Glips right in front of him,_ a voice murmured in the back of Vader's mind but he ignored it as he watched the children.

* * *

><p>Mira tested the blood almost as soon as she entered her office; for some odd reason she felt that Lord Vader wanted her to find out something important from the blood she had attained. What that information was, Mira wasn't sure. She did test the blood for any kind of viruses or diseases that could have been transmitted through the many flesh wounds that lay scattered upon the boy's body. As she finished the scans, she noticed something odd.<p>

Scrolling through the information on the datacomputer, Mira examined the DNA strands with interest. She remembered that she had scanned Lord Vader's blood only once before and the two strands seemed eerily similar; almost as if they were identical.

Mira couldn't be certain; she would have to get Lord Vader's permission to compare the two samples but she had a very distinct feeling that her suspicions were correct.

Deciding she wouldn't worry about it now, Mira walked out of her office before making her way to the boy's side while ZeeTwelve finished working on one of the children and went on to another. It seemed that each child sported at least one wound or another but it was obvious that the boy, the Twi'lek and the Wookiee were the most injured of them all.

"It would appear your blood isn't infected, which is a good thing. It means that you didn't gain any viruses or diseases in spite of the fact that the wounds had been open for long periods of time," Mira said.

The boy looked confused. "How can you get a disease through wounds?" he asked.

"There are certain bacteria in certain places that can enter the bloodstream through open wounds," Mira explained. "Some of those bacteria can manifest itself into more prominent and dangerous diseases and viruses. You are extremely lucky to not have contracted such a disease in spite of how deplorable your situation was."

The boy looked confused.

Mira smiled faintly. "I'm sure a nine year old boy doesn't understand a single word I'm saying," she admitted. "To clarify, the open wounds you suffered aren't infected and your blood does not have any viruses or diseases in it."

"Oh okay." It was obvious the boy was still confused but it seemed that he would not, or perhaps could not, ask any more questions on the matter at hand.

"It'll take a while for those wounds to heal," Mira went on. "You'll have to be careful with them for the next couple of days. Anything that you do will have to be minor and very gentle or you stand a chance at reopening the wounds. The bacta patches will help the wounds but it'll take time for the patches to close them."

The boy nodded.

Mira finally turned her gaze to gaze into Vader's yellow-blue gaze. "There is something I wish to speak with you about, my Lord, and I do not think it is for the ears of the boy," she said.

Vader glowered but nodded curtly before following Mira as she led the way to her office and flicked on the screen for the datacomputer. "I want to ask if it would be all right for me to compare your blood sample with the boy's," she said glancing at the dark lord.

"Why would you wish for that?" Vader asked curtly.

"More to satisfy my curiosity," the medic admitted honestly. "I saw something very familiar when I was looking at the DNA strands in the blood of the boy and I wish for a chance to prove my theory."

"By all means. I was just about to ask that you do a DNA test as well using both the boy's blood sample as well as mine," Vader said.

The medic decided she wouldn't ask why the dark lord wanted the test done. She instead went back to typing in to the datacomputer and importing the dark lord's blood sample. After carefully examining the DNA strands of the two, Mira was 100% positive her theory was correct. "Would you like to see, Lord Vader?" she asked.

Vader's glare was answer enough.

Mira pressed a few buttons on the datacomputer's console and a holographic image appeared of the two different DNA strands. "The first one is yours," she said gesturing to the one closest to her. "And the other one is the boy's. This is what happens when we combine the two." She typed that on the datacomputer and the two DNA strands merged to form a strand that was almost identical to the individual strands of DNA. "These two strands are almost exactly identical, which can only mean one thing."

Mira turned her gaze to the dark lord and said softly, "That boy is your son."

* * *

><p>Luke was bored out of his mind but the kind medic had insisted that he needed to rest if his wounds were to heal. He could tell that Azana and Mabac were bored as well as they were confined to their beds too since they were sporting wounds almost as bad as Luke's. The other slaves were sitting scattered across the Medbay floor because there weren't enough beds and some of the slaves weren't injured enough to warrant the attention of the medical droid.<p>

The medical droid rolled to Luke's bedside. "It would seem you're recuperating rapidly," the droid said. "I will check on you in a few moments but I want to check on the others first."

Luke nodded in understanding.

"Wow, I didn't think Lord Vader had a medical droid," one slave, who was lying on the bedside adjacent to the one Luke was on, said.

"Why do you say that?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. The older slaves always said that the dark lord hated droids."

"Oh yeah, Sliv," a female slave snorted. "I heard that he hates people who tell tall tell stories."

"I do not tell tall tell stories!" Sliv protested.

"You sure do. It's obvious the dark lord likes droids or at least tolerates them or else he wouldn't have one."

"Sometimes you're so logical it makes me sick, Elia," Sliv muttered.

The female smirked. "Thank you, thank you very much," she said.

"That wasn't meant as a compliment."

"Those two argue too much," Azana muttered. "They're _older_ than I am and yet _I'm_ more mature than they are."

"That is not true," Elia protested.

Mabac growled as if to say that what Azana said was true.

Luke smiled.

The door to the medic's office slide open at that moment and Mira walked out followed by Lord Vader. The hood that shadowed the dark lord's facial features was still up but Luke was positive that the dark lord was in slight surprise. It was as if he learned something that he always knew but was reluctant to believe.

Vader's eyes sought out Luke from beneath the hood and Luke found himself afraid again. He forced himself to be brave; this man had _saved _his _life_ after all from Glips. _So why am I afraid of him?_ Luke wondered silently. He wondered if it had anything to do with the coiling darkness that seemed to surround Vader like a predator waiting to strike.

There was also the fact that the dark lord had injured, and possibly even killed, Glips right before Luke's eyes. He shrugged that off naively; the dark lord had only done that to help get the slaves off of the _Black Silence_ and that was all there was to it.

"Where are we going?" Azana asked sitting up on her medical bed once the medical droid declared that she was healed enough to sit up.

"Coruscant," Vader replied. "There, you'll be entered into foster unless any of you can remember your parents."

Everyone shook their heads; most if not all of them were taken from their parents, or guardians in Luke's case, when they were too young to even remember their parents', or guardians', faces.

Vader nodded slowly as if he expected that before his eyes fixed on Luke for a long moment as if thinking hard about something. Luke found himself remembering Padmé; the dream he had of his mother was still fresh in his mind. Padmé had told him that Anakin Skywalker was still alive but Luke couldn't help but wonder who or where he was.

And why was it that Luke felt some sort of recognition whenever that name and the dark lord in front of him were associated together? Luke wondered if Vader and Anakin could be the same person but naively pushed that off as a ludicrous idea. It wasn't possible for one man to be another man at the exact same time, it just wasn't.

"You'll stay in here for the time being," Vader went on. "That way you will have time to regain your strength and not get under foot of my officers. Medic Mira will alert you when we reach Coruscant."

The door to the Medbay slide open at that moment and Luke glanced at it as an Imperial officer, most likely one of the ones that Vader thought the children would get in the way of, walked in. "My Lord?" the officer said saluting.

"Yes Captain?" Vader asked.

"The Emperor commands that you make contact with him immediately," the captain replied.

Vader nodded. "I will leave the children in your care, Mira," he said before he walked out of the Medbay.

* * *

><p>Emperor Palpatine waited for Lord Vader to make his report while gazing at the traffic that zoomed past the transparasteel that separated his throne room from the streets in front of him. He wondered if Vader had found the slaver yet and, if he had, why he hadn't contacted the Emperor right away.<p>

Figuring he'd get his answer once Vader replied, Palpatine waited.

It wasn't long before the holographic image of his apprentice appeared before him. "What is thy bidding my master?" Vader asked kneeling down to where his holographic image flickered madly.

"I want an update on the search for the _Black Silence_ and on the Force sensitive child," Palpatine demanded.

"Yes, my master. We located the _Black Silence_ above Galidraan, just as I had thought, and I spoke with Glips, who had the audacity to actually lie to my face. I knew that he wouldn't speak the truth so I spoke with the children. It would appear that not only were we correct in the fact that there was an illegal slave trade in the Outer Rim but I also learned that the children were more terrified of Glips than they were of me. They seemed to see me as a chance at freedom and one of the children spoke willingly of what he suffered at the hands of his master."

"And what happened with Glips?"

"That I am not certain of yet, Master. The _Black Silence_ was destroyed moments ago but a scan of the area is being completed as we speak to determine if anyone made it off the star cruiser."

"And the Force sensitive?"

This time, Vader did hesitate as if he was extremely unwilling to go into this part of his report. Palpatine narrowed his eyes as he waited for Vader to reply to his question and he once again wondered if, perhaps, nine years wasn't long enough to harden his apprentice's compassion for children.

"He is still alive, my master," Vader said finally resignedly.

"And why have you not killed him?"

"He is but a boy. He has no training whatsoever in the Force and it appears he does not even know of what the Force is."

"You are keeping something from me, Lord Vader," Palpatine growled.

Vader hesitated again. "He is my son," he said finally.

Palpatine was momentarily shocked; he thought for sure that Lord Vader's brat had died when his wife died. _It seems that is not so,_ he thought. "Is that so?" he asked coolly.

"My medic, Mira, did the DNA test and it's a positive match; the boy is my son."

"Then all the more reason to kill him."_ Any offspring of Anakin Skywalker will prove to be a dangerous threat,_ he added silently.

"He is a boy, Master. He has no training, he cannot be a threat if he does not know the Force."

_He does have a point._ Palpatine wondered what his apprentice was playing at and then realization hit him. "You want to raise him?" he said.

"He has no one to raise him as it is," Vader replied. "He was taken from his guardians, no doubt hidden there by Kenobi," the dark lord spat out the name as if it was a curse, "at such a young age and has known nothing but pain and suffering for seven years of his life."

"And you feel he deserves to have a better life…with you?"

"I am his father."

"No, Anakin Skywalker is his father and you are not him anymore. That boy is a threat to us," Palpatine hissed angrily.

"The boy could prove to be a loyal ally in the future."

"You wish to raise him to be a loyal subject of the Empire then," Palpatine surmised. He narrowed his eyes in thought; he knew that if he could get the boy and turn the boy once the boy was old enough to be trained then he would have no need for Lord Vader anymore.

"Yes my master."

"And perhaps train him as well?"

"Only if you wish it, master."

Palpatine shook his head. "I will consider it. I am disappointed in you for actually considering taking this boy in but so long as he is raised loyal to the Empire and to me, I will not have you kill him. If he does betray me then I will kill him myself, is that clear?"

"Yes my master."

"Very well. Report to me once you return to Coruscant." With that, the holographic image of Vader disappeared and Palpatine leaned back in his seat, his evil yellow eyes gaining a cruel little gleam in their depths. He thought about the boy and what a valuable replacement apprentice he would make once he got older.

Perhaps having the son of Skywalker in such proximities wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: I'm not entirely sure but I think the part with the Emperor may have been taken from the **_**Force Bond**_** series by KittandChips so if it is then I'm sorry for taking it and I do not own it**

**Darth: It doesn't sound like it. I mean, it does sound a bit different**

**Blaze: I guess so. I hope I'm not taking that idea.**

**Darth: yeah, so do I**

**Blaze: so if I am then please point it out to me and I'll come back and redo the ending to this chapter. Please review and "En Route to Coruscant" shall be posted as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	8. En Route to Coruscant

**Blaze: this is the next chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**BLaze: yup it is and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, you guys are the best and yes I was inspired to write this story by **_**Force Bond**_** by KittandChips but I will try my hardest to not take any of KittandChips ideas. I just wanted to write a story in which Vader raises Luke. This **_**IS **_**a **_**Vader redemption **_**fic although I really don't have to say that, all my Luke/Vader stories are Vader redemption stories. So here is chapter 8 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated.**

**8.**

**En Route to Coruscant**

Luke's shoulder had gone numb but that made it easier for Luke to move it without having to worry about feeling flashes of pain. He felt the starship he was on shudder and he gazed through the porthole in time to see the stars disappear into starlines as the ship entered hyperspace. As the ship steadily made its way through the hyperspace lanes, Luke wondered if life in foster care would be better than being a slave.

Azana glanced at him. "Are you all right, Luke?" she asked.

Luke nodded. "I'm just thinking about what'll happen when we reach Coruscant," he replied.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. I hear they have good schools on Coruscant," said Elia.

"You and school," Sliv snorted. "I doubt we'll get in. We know nothing."

"That's not really our fault. Glips didn't think we needed to know anything so he didn't bother on teaching us anything."

"Glips isn't cut out to teach a Gungan," Sliv muttered.

"What's a Gungan?" Luke asked curiously.

"An annoying creature that lives in the swamps of Naboo," Sliv explained. "I remember some of the customers on the _Black Silence_ talking about them and Naboo."

"Oh okay."

Mabac growled out a question and Luke glanced at him. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm sure Lord Vader will tell us when he gets back."

Mabac barked in reply just as the doors to the Medbay slid open and Vader walked into them, his eyes once again examining Luke from beneath the shadow of his hood.

"How long until we get to Coruscant?" Elia asked curiously.

"A couple of days," Vader replied. "Until then, as I said before, you'll stay in here." He turned his gaze to Mira. "Is the boy well enough to walk yet?"

Mira walked over to join Luke before narrowing her eyes. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Okay I guess. My shoulder's numb though."

"That's natural. It means the bacta patches are working. Can you stand?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried yet."

Azana snorted while Mabac growled in laughter.

Mira sighed. "Will you please stand then?" she asked.

Luke nodded before climbing off of the bed and standing up. He swayed slightly although he managed to stay on his two feet but he held on to the bed for support. "I think I'm fine," he said.

Mira examined him for a long moment before nodding. "He is well enough to walk, Lord Vader," she said turning her gaze back to Vader.

Vader nodded. "Very well," he said before he turned his gaze to Luke. "Come with me, boy."

Luke hesitated.

"What are you gonna do with him?" Azana asked.

Vader glowered. "Nothing," he snapped. "I merely wish to speak with him…alone."

Luke let go of the bed and, once he was steady on his feet, he walked over to join Vader; he had the odd sense that he could trust the dark lord and he didn't know, or understand, why. Vader turned around before leading the way out of the Medbay and Luke followed him.

He found himself walking after the dark lord down a long winding silvery corridor. Officers and white clad soldiers walked back and forth down the corridor although they sidestepped Vader and saluted when the dark lord walked past them. Vader barely acknowledged them as he walked onward and came to a stop so suddenly that Luke nearly ran into him.

Stopping himself in time, Luke watched as Vader waved his hand in front of the door and it slide open! _What was that?_ Luke wondered silently staring with wonder in his eyes.

"Stop gaping like a fool and get in there," Vader growled impatiently stepping aside to allow Luke by him.

Luke quickly closed his mouth, not realizing he was gaping, and walked into the dark room. There were a few lights that came on as Vader walked in and waved his hand over them but they were dim and shadows covered every aspect of the chamber. "Where am I?" Luke asked looking at Vader.

"My personal chambers," Vader replied before he gestured to the couch in the middle of the room. "Take a seat. We have much to discuss."

Luke nodded before sitting down and Vader sat down across from him; his face was still shadowed by the hood of the black cloak he wore. "So…what's this about? Why am I here? Does this have something to do with why you were so shocked?" Luke asked questions pouring out of his mouth rapidly.

"How did you know I was shocked?" Vader asked suddenly.

"Er…I sort of…felt it?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Er…telling, I think."

Vader was silent for a long moment. "Yes, this has something to do with why I was…slightly surprised. Do you remember anything about your life before you were onboard the _Black Silence_?" he asked.

Luke frowned in thought. "Not really," he admitted. "I remember that I was living with my aunt and uncle. I…I remember seeing my uncle get shot and I remember being sold to Glips."

"You saw your uncle get shot?"

"It was blurry. I think I was only two at the time."

Vader was silent. "So, in other words, you don't remember anything about your life before you were…working for Glips."

Luke had the feeling that Vader disliked using the word 'slaves'. "Yeah," he replied.

"So you do not know who your real parents are?"

Luke smiled faintly as he remembered his dream. "Yeah, I do. Well, their names anyway."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. My mother was known as Padmé and my father is known as Anakin."

Vader looked stunned as if he hadn't expected Luke to know that. "If you didn't remember your life before you came to work for Glips then how did you know that?" He asked.

"Er…You're probably gonna think I'm crazy but I, sorta, dreamt about it."

"You dreamt about it?"

"Yeah. It was a couple of nights ago." Luke hesitated, unsure if he should reveal his dream to Vader since it was personal and private.

"And what was the dream about?"

"Well…" Luke decided it couldn't hurt to tell Vader about the dream. "I was in a meadow and there was this beautiful woman who called herself Padmé and she knew my name. She kept insisting that she didn't have much time and that I was much like my father. She also said that history was gonna repeat itself although I didn't understand and she explained that it meant that something that happened to a nine year old boy in the past was going to happen to me. When I asked her how she knew me, she told me she was the one that named me when I was born and I guessed she had to be my mother. She also said that she was breaking a lot of rules to talk to me and that's when she told me my father was still alive and known as Anakin Skywalker."

When Luke finished rambling, Vader was stiff with surprise. For a long while, only silence existed between them and Luke found himself feeling uncomfortable.

Vader finally pulled himself from his reverie. "Your mother was correct," he said finally although it sounded as though it hurt to speak. "Your father is still alive."

"You knew my father?" Luke gasped.

Vader nodded. "I did not just know him…" He paused as if gathering himself to say his next words and then he said, "I am your father."

* * *

><p>Vader watched as utter shock glittered in Luke's eyes but he could tell through the Force that Luke had known all along that Vader was his father but didn't have enough proof to prove his suspicions. For a long moment, Luke was silent as he gazed at Vader clearly speechless.<p>

"Y…You're my father?" he asked finally as if to confirm what Vader had just said.

Vader nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I am."

"Do you look like me? Padmé said that I was like you so I guessed that I'd look like you."

Vader resisted the urge to sigh but relented and lowered the hood of his black cloak. Luke examined him for a long moment; taking in the curly dark blonde hair, the yellow-blue eyes and the facial features that were prominent on his own face. "Wow, Padmé wasn't kidding. You do look like me," Luke exclaimed. "Well, except for the yellow in your eyes. What's that about? How did that happen? Why did that happen? Why do they call you Lord Vader if you're really Anakin?"

Vader growled impatiently and Luke fell silent. _Nine year olds ask too many questions,_ Vader thought. "I used to go by Anakin but I do not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because there is no need to go by that name anymore."

"But why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

"You ask too many questions, son," Vader snapped impatiently.

Luke fell silent. "What's going to happen to me now?" he asked.

Vader found himself transported into the past when he, himself, had first uttered those words to Kenobi on the night of Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral pyre. It was amazing how Padmé was correct in saying history was repeating itself. The only difference was that someone Vader, when he was Anakin, had come to love like a father wasn't dead.

"You will come with me to Coruscant," Vader said finally. "The Emperor has already agreed to me raising you as my own."

Luke's eyes glittered with excitement and hope before sadness entered it. "What about my aunt?" he asked. "She's still alive, I know that, but she doesn't know about me."

"Your aunt? Do you remember who she is?" Vader had a feeling he knew but he wanted to be certain.

"No." Luke looked downcast.

"Do you remember where you lived?"

"Er…it was a desert, I think, with two suns in the sky. That's something that I can't really forget."

"Tatooine." Vader growled out the word as if it was as much a curse as the word 'slaves' was. He hated that dust ball with a passion that was almost holy. _It's a no wonder Luke was hidden there when he was born. Kenobi knew I would never return to that dustball of a planet,_ he thought.

"You know that planet?"

"I used to live there." And those were defiantly memories that Vader had no desire to relive. "But enough of this. If it'll satisfy you, I will send a message to your aunt and tell her you are all right. Would that be enough for you?"

"Okay," Luke said brightly. "But will she remember me? It's been seven years."

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"So…what about my friends? What'll happen to them?"

Vader was silent for a long moment, thinking why he had agreed to raise a child so full of questions, before he replied, "They'll be taking to the Coruscant Foster Care Agency and placed with foster parents unless they remember where they are from."

"Oh. Will I ever see them again?"

"Perhaps." _Force, this boy is full of questions._

Luke looked about ready to ask another question but a long yawn interrupted him and Vader felt relieved. "I'm sleepy," Luke muttered.

"Then go to sleep," Vader replied. "I do not have a second room for you yet so you'll have to make do on the couch."

Luke nodded before he lied down on the couch and Vader watched as the nine-year-old boy fell asleep stretched out across the couch. He got to his feet before leaving the room, self-consciously making sure the door closed quietly to not wake up the boy, and making his way onto the bridge.

* * *

><p>Seven years of trying to find his former Padawan's son and spending his time with Beru Lars to help her overcome her husband's death have led Obi-Wan Kenobi to no clues whatsoever. Whoever took Luke was very good at hiding their tracks and since Obi-Wan was on the run from the Empire, Darth Vader in particular, he couldn't afford to leave Tatooine.<p>

Beru still remembered Luke in spite of it having been seven years and she still loved and missed him greatly. Obi-Wan didn't know where the boy was and even Master Yoda and Bail Organa were at a loss on where the boy could be. Due to the fact that Vader was out for Obi-Wan's head after what happened at Mustafar, Obi-Wan had to rely on Yoda's future sensing and Bail's position on Alderaan to find the boy.

And so far, they have been unable to locate him.

"Are you all right, Master Kenobi?" Beru asked glancing at the Jedi Master.

"I am fine, Beru," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. "I was merely thinking."

"About Luke?"

"Yes."

"It's been seven years. Are you sure he is even still alive?"

Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force and, although he was too far away to determine a precise location, he could feel the brilliant Force presence. "The Force is," he replied. "Thank you, again, for letting me stay here while I continue trying to find Luke."

Beru nodded. "It's so lonely in this house with no one to talk to," she said quietly. "Ever since Owen was killed and Luke was taken." There was no mistaken the unbearable grief in the woman's voice; she truly loved her husband and her nephew.

A knock sounded on the door suddenly and Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force while taking a sip of the blue milk Beru had given him. Once he determined the newcomer didn't pose a threat, he nodded to Beru who walked to the door and opened it.

"How can I help you?" Beru asked politely while Obi-Wan glanced at the Imperial at the door. He did his best to appear nonchalant as to not draw attention to himself.

"Yes, I am Tour Aryon, Imperial Governor of Tatooine," the dark skinned female standing in the doorway replied. "You are Beru Lars, correct?"

"Yes."

"I have a message for you from Lord Vader. He requested that I deliver it personally although he insisted I avoid watching it."

Obi-Wan stiffened at the mention of the Sith name his former Padawan had taken.

Beru took the datapad containing the message before nodding. "Thank you, Governor," she said and Aryon walked way while Beru closed the door looking confused.

"Why would Anakin, er I mean Vader, send me a message?" Beru asked. Obi-Wan wondered why Beru still accidentally called her step brother in law by his given name rather than his Sith name.

"There was no deceit in the governor but I advise caution."

"Yes, I think so to." Beru turned on the message and the holographic image of Vader appeared. In nine years, Vader hadn't changed much. He was still the tall young man he had been when the Clone Wars ended although there was a darkness around him that sent chills down Obi-Wan's spine.

"Beru," the message began. "Some information has come to me that I feel I should inform you of. I do know about my son and I do know of what happened to him. Whether that was your fault or not, I do not know although I am placing the blame squarely on Kenobi's shoulders."

_Thought so,_ Obi-Wan thought although the revelation that Vader knew about his son worried him.

"It would appear, from my son's description of the night seven years ago, that he was kidnapped by slavers who caused Owen's death."

Beru's eyes clouded with grief at that.

"Luke informed me that he had been sold to the Rodian slaver Glips and has been onboard the illegal slave trade star cruiser, the _Black Silence, _for the last seven years_._ I was lucky to have come across the _Black Silence_ when I did or he may never have been freed from slavery," Vader hissed out the last word. "Luke wanted me to inform you that he was all right and that is the _only_ reason why I am contacting you."

_Hmmm, Vader would never do that even if Luke told him to. That sounds like something Anakin would do. Is it possible…?_ Obi-Wan found himself wondering if it was a good idea to place hope on such a far fetched idea but he still did. Vader's holographic image disappeared and Beru sat down.

"He's alive," she said looking and sounding relieved and happy. "He's alive."

"I told you he was, Beru," Obi-Wan reminded her.

"Yes you did but he's in the hands of his father."

_That may not be such a bad thing,_ Qui-Gon's voice murmured silently in Obi-Wan's mind. Qui-Gon only ever spoke with Obi-Wan when he was indecisive or in need of help so it was a bit of a shock to hear his former master's voice in his mind.

_What do you mean? He's young, naïve, can be easily swayed…_

_Do you honestly believe being a slave for seven years would make him extremely naïve like most nine year olds?_

Obi-Wan had to admit that his former master was correct; Anakin, himself, hadn't been extremely naïve when he had been rescued as a slave over twenty years earlier. _But he is still in his father's hands. How can that not be a bad thing?_

_Because he may be in a position to help Anakin._

And, always being the one to leave with a saying that brings more questions to the mind than answers, Qui-Gon's voice was gone.

Obi-Wan wondered if his former master was right. _Could Luke be exactly what Anakin needs? Is it possible that Luke can bring Anakin back? Or is Yoda correct and once you start down the dark path, it'll forever dominate your destiny?_

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: it's been mostly Luke and Vader and I realized, I should bring Beru and Obi-Wan into it and see their thoughts.**

**Darth: Obi-Wan might be a bigger character later on but Beru is going to be a minor character**

**Blaze: and yes Leia, Han, Chewie, Lando, and Boba Fett will make appearances in this story but it won't be for some time**

**Darth: how long do you suppose this story will be?**

**Blaze: well I still have this, that, this, that, this, this, this, that, that, that, that (does math in head) 56.992 chapters**

**Severus: how the bloody hell can you have a .992 chapter?**

**Blaze: oops, forgot to carry the one (does math again)**

**Harry: she'd forget her own head if it wasn't attached**

**Severus: true that**

**Voldemort: yup**

**Blaze: I got it! (Glances at Voldemort) When did you get here?**

**Voldemort: weren't you answering a question?**

**Blaze: oh right. This story will be approximately 36 chapters, perhaps more, perhaps less**

**Harry: stupid idiot! I just got rid of the last headache!**

**Severus: tell me about it. My arm hurts!**

**Voldemort: Oh boohoo!**

**Blaze: well, author's notes getting a bit long so next chapter.**

**Severus and Harry: (put away nuclear missile and lightsaber) fine**

**Blaze: please review and I do hope that you like this chapter, reviews are much appreciated and the next chapter, "The City Planet", will be posted as soon as I possibly can**


	9. The City Planet

**Blaze: okay now guys**

**Severus: coooooolll! (Pulls out Mace's Nuclear Tipped Rocket Launcher)**

**Mace: HEY!**

**Harry: coooooolll! (Pulls out Anakin and Vader's lightsabers)**

**Anakin and Vader: HEY!**

**Voldemort: ah…I should run now, shouldn't I?**

**Palpypie: I would**

**Voldemort: (takes off running)**

**Severus and Harry: (exchange glances, shrug and reposition weapons to be pointed at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: oh damn!**

**Blaze: (laughs as Palpypie gets killed by rocket launcher and lightsabers) here is chapter 9 and I hope that you like it. Once again, I had to bring Obi-Wan into it because he is one of my favorite characters and I kinda like Beru. But anyways, reviews, as always, are much appreciated**

**9.**

**The City Planet**

Luke woke up to find himself in a room of complete darkness and for a moment he was afraid until he remembered the events that transpired the night before. Learning that Vader was his father had been a shock even if Luke had suspected that to be the case from the very beginning. Naively, however, he pushed the thought as ludicrous because he didn't think it was possible for two people to be one person. And yet that is exactly who his father was; Vader and Anakin were one and the same.

He found himself wondering if the night before had been a dream but the large room he was located in immediately told him that what happened onboard the _Black Silence_ had happened. Luke rolled onto his back before gazing at the ceiling for a long moment thinking about his mother. _You were right. My father is still alive, _he thought.

He wondered what his mother meant when she said that he would meet someone who would appear to have nothing but darkness in their soul. He found himself thinking about Vader; there was a darkness around Vader, Luke wasn't entirely sure how he knew that, and he wondered if that was what his mother meant.

Luke sat up slowly before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and gazing around. He wasn't entirely sure as to what he was supposed to do; Vader hadn't exactly told him what he could or could not do but he wasn't stupid enough to get on the bad side of the man who stabbed Glips with a laser sword without a second glance.

Luke shuddered at the memory before he climbed to his feet and walked to a nearby port window to look at the bluish white hyperspace lanes that flashed past. He wondered how far they were from Coruscant; they seemed to be traveling so fast.

Luke walked away from the window before gazing around and he found himself beginning to roam the room, his curiosity getting the better of him. He noticed that the room was mostly empty with doors leading away from the chambers. The room, in spite of the lack of personal items, was quite a comfortable place to stay. It did seem a bit gloomy, though, because of the lack of light and the black furniture and walls.

Luke gazed around. The lack of light prevented him from seeing where he was going and he had nearly run into the couch and chair twice since he began to roam the room. _I wonder where the light is. Va…my father just made the lights turn on by waving a hand. How did he do that?_ Luke wondered silently.

He had tried copying exactly what Vader had done but nothing happened. Growing frustrated, Luke began to walk around the room again and made his way along the walls. He may be small for his age due to the lack of food Glips gave him and, from what he saw during his dream, from his mother but he was big enough to turn on the lights.

Finally he found the button and the dim lights immediately came on. Luke narrowed his eyes until they adjusted to the dimness of the light before he walked back to the couch. As per the medics orders, he wasn't to do anything that could risk reopening the wound while the bacta patches closed it. But sitting down idly on the black couch was boring and Luke had no idea as to what to do to pass the time.

He wondered where his father was and what Azana and Mabac were doing at that moment. _Would father get mad if I left the room to go visit Azana and Mabac?_ He thought. Living with Glips for seven years had cautioned him to not do anything that will risk getting someone bigger and more superior than him angry with him for it'll only result in getting punished.

He really didn't know if Vader would punish him but he feared of what would happen if Vader did punish him for doing something wrong.

He decided that he would stay on Vader's good side for the time being to avoid having the dark lord regret rescuing him. _And I guess to do that, I'd better stay put,_ he thought.

At least that was his thought until he heard his stomach start growling. Luke glanced at his stomach before sighing._ What am I supposed to do now?_ He wondered silently. _It's not as if I know where to get food in this place. _He resolved that the best thing to do would be to stay put until Vader came back.

He just hoped the dark lord wouldn't take too long.

* * *

><p>Vader was walking down the corridor leading toward his chambers when Mira walked over to join him. "My lord," she greeted him saluting.<p>

"What is it, Mira?" Vader asked.

"I was merely checking to make sure you did not forget about what the boy requires in order to survive, such as food and water," she said.

Vader glowered at her. "Of course I did not forget," he hissed. "I was on my way to speak to the boy as it is."

"I was merely reminding you, my lord."

"You have no need to remind me. I know that a boy needs to eat. Do you think I am ignorant of what someone needs to survive?" he growled.

"Of course not, my lord," Mira said quickly. "If you shall excuse me, my lord, I must check on the other sl…children and make sure they are healing accordingly."

Vader bristled when his medic nearly said the word that he loathed but he didn't acknowledge it. He nodded sharply to the medic who, lowering her head respectfully, turned around before hurrying toward the Medbay. As she left, Vader continued walking toward the chambers to check on the boy that he knew to be his son.

As he entered the chambers, he noticed two things right away; the lights were on and Luke looked bored out of his mind. Luke glanced up before smiling. "Hi father," he said happily.

Vader glowered. _Well at least he isn't calling me dad or daddy,_ he surmised. "Son," he replied.

"I'm hungry."

_Nine year olds are always hungry._ "I will have a droid send over some food right now. Next time, however, you can always order yourself," Vader replied gesturing toward the comlink he left on the table next to a datapad containing numbers that'll link him directly to the kitchen droids or staff or himself.

Luke blushed. "Er…I didn't know what to do. I, er, thought that you would be mad if I bugged you or your staff," he admitted.

Vader resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the boy's obvious fear. He was still living the way he lived with Glips. Vader felt through the Force that Luke was terrified that Vader would end up being exactly like the good for nothing slaver. He was a naïve nine year old who only knew slavery and abuse; Vader had been lucky he hadn't had an abusive owner when he was a slave back on Tatooine.

"My staff may not know that you are my son but they do understand that I am watching you so they will make sure that you get what you need; all you have to do is ask for it, son. Unlike that idiot Glips, I would not get mad over something that you require," Vader replied coolly He couldn't really be angry at Luke, in spite of the memories the boy stirred up, because he saw himself in the small boy; the shy uncertainty, the fear, it all reminded Vader of the life he led as a slave. He hated having those memories resurface but he knew it wasn't Luke's fault.

It was, partially, Luke's fault that the memories of what occurred on Mustafar came back but Vader pushed those memories away. He would _not_ go down memory lane; he would not relive the horror of his past again. Even as he tried, he found that looking at Luke, at the son he thought was dead for the past nine years, only caused memories to return.

Oddly enough, the memory of Vader's supposedly 'dead unborn child' were the first ones to disappear upon meeting Luke. Not having to be haunted by the sight of the child he thought was never born was a welcoming relief, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

_But why should you bother even watching over the boy even if he is your son?_ His conscience murmured and Vader glowered before pushing the thought to the back of his mind. As he was sure he had thought earlier, the reason he was watching over the boy was because of one thing; the boy was the last thing he had left of his beloved wife Padmé.

No matter what had happened in the last nine years, the grief and the shattered love Vader felt for his wife when she died still haunted him. That grief was fused with anger at Palpatine for lying to him about his wife's death, shock that his son had survived and fury aimed at both Kenobi and Glips who kept his son from him. It was those emotions that shattered the heart that once flourished with love for the wife and the child she had carried within her. Now there was nothing left but the icy remnants of a shattered heart; at least until he discovered Luke Skywalker, his son.

Luke gazed up at him. "Father?" he called.

Vader quickly pulled himself from his thoughts. His son was probably starving, if his scrawny frame was any indication. He did not reply to the implied question as he called the comlink to his hand with the Force and activated it. After ordering something to eat for his son, he put the comlink back onto the table and noticed that his son was staring at him with surprise.

"How'd you do that?" he gasped.

"Through the Force," Vader replied. He knew he had to tread lightly on this topic because Palpatine still had as of yet to approve Vader's nonverbal request to train the boy. Vader had a feeling that Palpatine was going to attempt to take over Luke's training from the very beginning and he found himself strangely reluctant to allow Luke to be trained by his master.

_When did you start caring about the boy?_ Vader thought scowling inwardly at himself.

"What's the Force? I heard Azana mention it but what is it?"

Vader decide that the boy wasn't yet ready to know about the Force, not yet anyway. "I will explain later," he replied. "We will be arriving at Coruscant in a standard day. As for your identity, we will have to try to keep that away from the media or they'll never leave you alone."

Luke shuddered. "But how?" he asked. "I mean, I look exactly like you."

Vader knew that as well but he also knew that no one really knew what he looked like because he always kept the hood of his cloak over his face. "We will think of a solution to that problem when we arrive at the capital," he replied.

Luke nodded slowly and Vader stepped aside when the door slide open and one of his staff members walked into the room carrying a tray of food. The sergeant placed the food on the table before saluting to Vader and departing without bothering on asking any questions. Everyone onboard the _Avenger_ knew better than to question the dark lord and his motives.

Luke immediately dove into the food as if it was days since he last ate anything. Judging by Glips's harsh treatment of the boy and his companions, Vader would not have been surprised if Glips starved them as well.

Speaking of Glips, Vader wasn't too happy. The scan had picked up at least three escape pods that had jettisoned before the destruction of the _Black Silence_. However, there was no telling if one of those escape pods that had crash landed on Galidraan was harboring the slaver. Vader also knew that if Glips came anywhere near his son again then he would not be responsible for his actions.

Luke finished eating before he picked up the napkin that came with the food and wiped his face clean. "Wow, that's the most I've eaten since…ever actually," he said.

Vader narrowed his yellow-blue eyes. "Glips hardly ever fed you?" he asked and, when Luke nodded slowly in reply, he felt anger well up inside of him again. Now he really did wish he had killed Glips when he had the chance.

His son gazed at him for a long moment. "Why is it that there's a darkness around you, father?" he asked curiously.

Vader narrowed his eyes even more. _What did he mean? Can he actually sense the dark side around me? _He thought. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well…I don't know how I know but you seem…I dunno…cold? Distant? Dark? It's like there's nothing but darkness in you," Luke replied. From the way he spoke, it was as if he was paraphrasing something he heard before.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah but I can also see light…It's dim but it's there. I dunno why. Is that the Force?" Luke asked curiously.

Vader narrowed his eyes at his son's words. _He saw light in me? But that's impossible! Anakin Skywalker is dead! There is _no_ light in me!_ He thought.

"Why do you think it's the Force?" he asked more to prevent his son from mentioning more about the 'light' he thinks is within Vader.

"Well…Azana said I used the Force to push Glips away and it felt like…light I guess."

Vader had to tread carefully. Luke couldn't know about the full extent of the Force when he was so young even though it was obvious that he was very intuitive and powerful if he was able to sense the dark side in Vader without having no training whatsoever.

"Yes, that is the Force," he said finally unable to think of a way to sidestep the issue. He knew nine-year-olds were naturally full of questions but hearing questions from his son only served to bring back memories or threaten to reveal to Luke what he wasn't ready to know.

"Oh okay," Luke replied and, thankfully, he let the matter drop.

* * *

><p>Luke stared in amazement as the city-planet of Coruscant rose up in front of him. Sitting on the seat in the main hold of the Lambda shuttle beside Azana and Mabac, he couldn't help but gaze in awe at the skyscrapers and congested airways of the capital of the Empire. Luke could tell that he wasn't the only one in awe of the magnificent city-planet; Sliv was speechless and Elia was wide eyed with shock while Mabac and Azana could only gaze at Coruscant.<p>

"Wow, this place is huge," Azana gasped.

Mabac growled in agreement.

Luke nodded slowly.

"So do you think we'll be going to the same Foster Home after we go to the Coruscant Foster Care Agency?" Azana asked curiously glancing at Luke.

Luke hesitated; his father had insisted that he wasn't to reveal his parentage to anyone but he hated lying to his friends who have been with him for the past seven years. "I won't be going to the Coruscant Foster Care Agency," he said softly.

Mabac growled questioningly.

"Why not?" Azana protested looking confused.

"Well, er, I found a new home," Luke said finally.

"A new home? This quick? Who's taking you in?"

Luke was saved from having to reply as the Lambda shuttle landed and Vader walked into the main hold. He was dressed in his deep black clothing with the hood of his cloak shadowing his facial features. "Come," he said. "A speeder is waiting to take you all to the Coruscant Foster Care Agency and Lieutenant Veers will escort you there."

Veers walked over to join them. "Come along, children," he said before he led the way out of the shuttle and the other children, slowly and a tad timidly, followed them.

"What about Luke?" Azana protested. "Where's he going?"

Vader glanced at Azana but the hood made it impossible to read his expression. "He will be taken to his new home right away," he replied curtly.

"But where?"

"That is none of your concern, girl."

"But…?"

Luke, surprisingly sensing that Vader was getting angry, glanced at her friend. "I'll be fine, Azana," he said before he hugged Azana. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

Azana nodded. "I hope so too," she replied before she glanced at Mabac. "Come on, Mabac, let's get going before they leave without us."

Mabac grabbed Luke into a bone crushing hug before growling a goodbye and followed Azana as the blue skinned Twi'lek led the way out of the shuttle. Vader watched them go before glancing at Luke. "Come," he said before he walked out of the shuttle and Luke quickly hurried after him.

Veers was already guiding the speeder away and Luke followed Vader as he led the way toward another speeder lying nearby. Luke climbed into the speeder and Vader climbed into the pilot's seat before starting the speeder. He flew the speeder and Luke watched as the buildings rose up around him and traffic sped rapidly about him.

He noticed that he and his father had a couple of things in common; it was obvious his father enjoyed flying and Luke, in spite of being stuck on the _Black Silence_ for seven years, liked flying as well. He never got a chance to fly but when he was about five, he managed to sneak into the cockpit of the _Black Silence_ and, because the ship had been on autopilot and the pilot was busy getting something to eat, he flew it for a bit. Sure he got a severe punishment and couldn't move for a full day after it but he fell in love with flying after that.

Flying with his father was amazing and Luke found himself enjoying it as Vader zoomed through the traffic heading toward a grand palace that lay in the distance. Instead of going to the grand palace, Vader veered off before nearing a smaller palace lying next to the grander one. It looked as though it was made from dark ferrocrete but Luke couldn't be so sure.

"You live there?" he asked.

Vader nodded. "The people within the walls of my castle have already been alerted to who you are as I trust them enough with that information. They will watch you when I cannot, which may be often," he said.

Luke frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"I am the Emperor's second in command so I have duties to the Empire."

"What kind of duties?"

"That is known of your concern."

"But why?"

"Son, you ask too many questions." Vader landed the speeder in the hangar bay that, Luke noticed with amazement, was apart of the palace. He climbed out of the speeder and Luke followed him before gazing around with narrowed eyes as he followed his father into the castle. The castle was a couple of stories high and large with transperasteel windows, smooth walled corridors and a turbolift lay at the other end of the first floor corridor.

"One of my lieutenants, Lieutenant Ayrin, will be the one to watch you for when I cannot; she was also the one that decorated your room," Vader said.

Luke nodded before following Vader into the turbolift and the lift slowly began to travel upwards. "Father, what are we gonna do now?" he asked.

"I will introduce you to Lieutenant Ayrin and then I have to meet with the Emperor so she will show you around the castle. When I return, we will go over the rules," the dark lord replied before he gestured for Luke to leave the turbolift as it came to a stop.

Luke stepped out of it before glancing at his father. "I'll see you later then?" he asked.

Vader nodded sharply before the turbolift closed and Luke was left alone. He was alone until a woman in her mid thirties walked over to join him. "You must be Luke Skywalker," she said. stretching out a hand "I am Lieutenant Ayrin. Your father told me to meet you here."

Luke smiled before taking her hand and shaking it. "Hi," he replied shyly.

"Come along, Luke, let's get you to your room," Ayrin said. She turned around before leading the way down the corridor and Luke followed her quietly thinking about how much his life had changed in such a short time.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: I am trying to keep Vader in character but it's difficult since I honestly do think that Vader has a soft spot for slaves so please don't flame me if he seems a bit out of character**

**Darth: I think he was in character**

**Blaze: I guess**

**Darth: so when's the next chapter coming out?**

**Blaze: probably not for a while even though it's summer vacation! WOOHOO! Ahem, anyway, please review and I will post the next chapter, "Exploration", as soon as I possibly can and it will be a semi-filler chapter from Obi-Wan's, Luke's and Vader's POV.**


	10. Exploration

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Severus: cool**

**Anakin: yup**

**Harry: yup**

**Voldypuffmuffin: yup**

**Palpyfluffpie: yup**

**Severus, Harry and Anakin: (exchange glances and pull out rocket launcher, chocolate laser and dual lightsabers respectively)**

**Palpyfluffpie and Voldypuffmuffin: (gulps and runs away)**

**Severus, Harry and Anakin: works every time**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 10 and I hope that you like it, reviews, as always, are much appreciated. By the way, in the last chapter, when I said 'I will introduce you', I meant to put 'you will meet'.**

**10.**

**Exploration**

Obi-Wan found himself wondering about his former master's words. Qui-Gon seemed to think it was a good thing that Luke was in his father's grip but Obi-Wan didn't know why. Learning that Luke was all right was a welcoming relief although it hurt that the boy was found in slavery. Obi-Wan remembered that Anakin had been a slavery and he wondered if that is what caused him to have a soft spot for Luke once he found his son in slavery.

Obi-Wan sighed and Beru glanced at him. "Are you all right, Master Kenobi?" she asked curiously.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "I'm fine, Beru," he replied. "I'm just thinking."

"About Luke?"

"Yes. I don't know why but I keep thinking about him and about his father," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. "I think the only thing I can do right now is contact Master Yoda and Bail and tell them that Luke has been found."

"At least Luke is safe, Master Kenobi," Beru said softly. "He may be with his father but he is no longer a slave and that must be a welcoming relief."

"It is," Obi-Wan admitted. He sighed before he stood up. "I think I may as well leave Tatooine. Now that Luke isn't here anymore, I do not have to stay here anymore and my presence in endangering you, Beru. I will leave right away. Will you be all right by yourself?"

Beru nodded. "I will be fine, Master Kenobi," she said softly. "Thank you for spending so much of your time with me and helping me to overcome Owen's death. If you find Luke then will you tell him that I hope he is having a happy life and that I still love him."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will, Beru," he replied before he walked into the room that Beru had given him and grabbed his stuff. His stuff consisted of his lightsaber, his former padawan's lightsabers and some other things. Since he was a Jedi, he did not have that many possessions and so was prepared to leave within five standard minutes.

"Where will you go?" Beru asked.

"I think I will visit Alderaan and then visit an old friend of mine."

"I will give you a lift to Mos Eisley at the very least, Master Kenobi. That is the least I can do for you," said Beru as she got to her feet before walking over to join Obi-Wan. "I insist," she added when the Jedi Master opened his mouth to protest.

He sighed before nodding once in reply. "All right," he said before walking out of the Lars Homestead with Beru just behind him. He led the way to the speeder and climbed into it before Beru followed him and the two of them flew off toward Mos Eisley in the distance.

When they arrived at the settlement, Obi-Wan drew his cloak around him to hide the lightsabers that hung on his belt before pulling the cloak over his head. "Thank you for the lift, Beru," he said gently to the blonde woman.

Beru nodded. "You're welcome," she said softly. "I wish you the best of luck again."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "Thank you," he said knowing full well that he really didn't believe in luck but he didn't want to tell that to Beru, more because it was likely that someone may overhear him. He climbed out of the speeder before lowering his head to Beru and slipped into the shadows as the twin suns of Tatooine fell into the night sky.

He walked toward the spaceport before he slipped into it and gazed around as he looked for a transport leaving the planet. When he spotted a transport, he walked over to join it and, with a well-placed mind trick, managed to sneak onboard the transport that he knew was heading toward Alderaan because of the thought he sensed.

As the transport prepared itself for liftoff, Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the portside window he was watching and found his thoughts trained entirely on the recent events.

* * *

><p>Luke gazed at his room with wide eyed amazement; it was large with a bed, a holovision set, a couple of games and other toys that would be beneficial toward a child of Luke's age. Ayrin glanced at him. "I have a son your age so I basically gave you what I gave him for his room," she said. "I hope you like it."<p>

"It's amazing," Luke replied wide eyed. "I have more stuff to do then I did when I was a slave for Glips."

Aryin winced. "Lord Vader has requested that you do not mention that word anymore," she said. "I get the feeling that he really hates slavery."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him yourself. Is there anything else you need?"

"Um, well, I'm a bit bored and hungry."

"All right. Why don't you take a seat? There's a comlink on your bedside table and a datapad with a list of numbers. My number is on that list as well as Lord Vader's but I suggest that you refrain from calling Lord Vader unless you absolutely need the help. There's also a number that'll connect you to the kitchen. I have also, at your father's request, gotten you a new wardrobe of clothes and once again I got everything based on what I have for my son. I do hope everything is all right for you."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Ayrin," Luke said softly.

"You're welcome and you may call me Ayrin, young Vader," said Ayrin.

"Okay but can you call me Luke?" asked Luke.

"Sure thing, Luke."

Luke smiled faintly before he walked into the room. "Ah thanks again," he said.

Ayrin nodded once in reply. "I'd best get going," she said. "There are some things I need to do before I have to get home and make sure my boy is all right. If you want and if Lord Vader will allow it, I can introduce you to him."

Luke nodded. "Okay," he said. He hoped that he would like Ayrin's son because then he would have a friend that isn't in Foster Care. Thinking of Azana and Mabac, Luke frowned and, as Ayrin began to walk away, he called her back.

"Do you think my father will let Azana and Mabac visit?" he asked.

"Who?"

"My friends. They went to foster care."

"I suppose you'll have to ask Lord Vader, it'll be for him to decide."

"Why?"

"Because he is your father and I am just watching you when he can't."

"Oh okay." Luke sighed before returning his attention back to the room. He walked over to his bed before lying on it and picking up the comlink that lay next to the bed. He picked up the comlink before examining it. He's never used a comlink before but he figured that it would be an easy thing to accomplish. After all, Luke did fly the _Black Silence_ for a little while when he was only five years old.

He turned on the comlink before he glanced at the datapad until he found the number linking to the kitchen. He put in the number before waiting until a voice sounded at the other end.

"How may I help you?" the cook asked when her holographic image appeared before Luke.

"Ah…I'm hungry," Luke replied.

The cook frowned. "Yes I know that but what would you like to eat?" she asked patiently. It was obvious she knew of how old Luke was.

"Ah I don't know."

The cook smiled faintly. "Why don't I send you a menu and you can pick what you would like to eat?" she suggested.

"Okay."

The cook's holographic image disappeared. A moment later, the menu arrived via comlink and Luke examined it for a long moment before he said, "I think I'd like the bantha steak and a cup of juice."

"Would you like any vegetables with that?"

"Okay."

"What kind?"

"Ah…um…" Luke frowned. He didn't know that many foods other than what he was supposed to eat when he was working for Glips. "I don't care, surprise me," he said finally.

"Okay. It'll be up in ten minutes," the cook said before her holographic image disappeared and Luke turned his gaze to the ceiling above.

The boy was bored out of his mind by the time his food came and he thanked the person who delivered the food. He began eating the food before smiling at the taste of the food and he began eating rapidly. Once he finished eating, he put the plate of food away and stood up.

_Would father get mad if I explored his palace?_ He wondered silently as he got to his feet. He walked over to the door and pressed the door release button before walking out of the room. He walked around before gazing around and began to explore the floor that he was currently on.

He frowned when he neared one of the doors that lined the hallway and he stretched out a hand before pressing the door release button. He walked into a huge room with a bunch of blasters, laser swords, droids, and droid parts scattered across the room. He also saw a huge holovision at the other end of the room.

_Wow, what is this?_ Luke wondered silently as he gazed around. He stepped out of the room and the door closed behind him. He started walking again and he began to open doors at random intervals but most of the rooms he saw were too dark to get a good idea as to what was in the room.

He continued to explore the floor before he took the turbolift to the first floor of the palace before he began exploring the first floor of the palace. Stormtroopers, sergeants and lieutenants roamed the area and examined Luke curiously as he walked from room to room on the first floor until he neared the hangar bay.

He gazed at the hangar bay for a long moment before he turned his gaze back to the hallway he had just left. After he finished exploring the first floor, he walked toward the turbolift and he entered it before riding it to the next floor and made his way back to his room.

* * *

><p>The Emperor's grand palace was extremely large and it was built out of a combination of ferrocrete and steelcrete. There were large transparisteel windows lying scattered across the walls as Vader walked down the corridor leading to the turbolift that would lead to the top floor where the Emperor's throne room was located. He walked into the turbolift and the lift began to make its way up toward the throne room.<p>

This was the meeting that Vader was dreading because he really didn't want to speak with the Emperor. There was also the fact that Palpatine may ask that Vader bring Luke to him and Vasder had no desire to bring his nine year old son to meet his master.

Vader resisted the urge to sigh as the turbolift doors opened and he walked out of them before making his way over to the stairs that led to the Emperor's throne. Palpatine turned around in his seat before regarding his apprentice as Vader knelt down in front of him and lowered his hooded head.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" he asked calmly.

"Lord Vader, I wish for a full report on the situation concerning the _Black Silence_ and the discovery of the child that is the son of Anakin Skywalker," Palpatine replied coolly.

"Soon after I finished my last report, master, I got the results from the scans of what remained of the star cruiser and discovered that at least three escape pods jettisoned. There was no way of telling as to whether or not the slaver," Vader snarled out that world angrily, "escaped or not. As for the boy, I brought him back to Coruscant and he is currently staying within my palace."

"I would very much like to meet the boy, Lord Vader," Palpatine said.

_How did I know that was coming?_ "He is still getting used to his freedom, my master. It will take time for him to adjust to Coruscant's way of life after spending nine years in the service of that good for nothing _slaver_Glips," Vader replied out loud.

"Really?"Palpatine curled his lips in a sneer. "You are avoiding the issue, Lord Vader. I wish to meet your son and you will bring him to me."

"May he have at least a week to adjust to Coruscanti life, master?" Vader asked finally. He wanted to push off his son meeting the Emperor for as long as he possibly can but he knew it wouldn't be too long before the meeting was supposed to happen.

Palpatine was silent for a long moment as he thought about Vader's proposal. "Very well," he said finally. "But only a week, Lord Vader, and then you will bring the boy to meet me. Is that clear?"

"Yes my master," Vader replied.

"Is there anything else to report from the Outer Rim, Lord Vader?"

"No, my Master, the slaves were freed prior to the destruction of the _Black Silence_ and since most of them did not remember who their parents or guardians were, I had them sent to the Coruscant Foster Care Agency," Vader replied. "It is possible, however, that NefraGlips, the slaver in charge of the _Black Silence_, managed to survive and crash landed on Galidraan."

"So the slaver may still be alive?"

"Yes."

"Very well. That is all, Lord Vader. I will inform you when you have another mission," said Palpatine.

"Yes my master," said Vader before he stood up and walked out of the throne room and began walking back toward his palace.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: I liked this chapter**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: so I hope that you liked this chapter and the next chapter shall be from Luke's, Glips's, Azana's, and Vader's POV, though not in that order, and yes Glips is still alive**

**Darth: why did you tell us that?**

**Blaze: (shrugs) 'cause I wanted to**

**Severus: you're a weirdo**

**Blaze: thank you, thank you very much**

**Harry: I don't think he meant that as a compliment**

**Severus: (sneers) how very intuitive of you, Potter**

**Voldymuffin: hi**

**Harry: here comes the biggest pain in the butt around! Ow, now my damn head hurts! (Pulls out laser tipped missile launcher and pointed it at Voldymuffin)**

**Voldymuffin: (glances at Severus) help me!**

**Severus: (glances at the missile launcher) I'm not getting in the middle of a bloody missile launch! I'm going to Starbucks to go get a cappuccino for myself and Darth**

**Darth: THANK YOU!**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and the next chapter "A Promise of Vengeance" shall be posted as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	11. A Promise of Vengeance

**Darth: before we get started, I want everybody to bring me a cappuccino. Besides you Snape, thank you**

**Severus: you're welcome**

**Blaze: (sighs and hands Darth cappuccino)**

**Harry: (hands Darth cappuccino)**

**Anakin: (hands Darth cappuccino)**

**Vader: (hands Darth cappuccino he stole from Palpypie)Palpypie: hey! He stole the cappuccino I was going to give you**

**Darth: Liar, I don't believe you**

**Palpypie: (scowls but wisely runs away)**

**Darth: wise choice**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 11 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**11.**

**A Promise of Vengeance**

Azana Secura examined the home that she was led into by her foster parent. She had been chosen by her foster parent, who was a senator in the Imperial Senate, earlier and she wondered exactly how long she was going to stay here before she was sent back to the agency or if her foster mother would adopt her. Her foster mother was known as Senator Ryla and she was the senator of Ryloth, Azana's homeplanet, or so she thought. She wasn't entirely sure as to where she had been born before her parents sold her into slavery.

As she walked into the living room of her new home, she found herself thinking about her aunt. She knew that if her aunt had been alive then there was a small chance that her aunt would have come and picked her up. Azana figured either her aunt was dead or she didn't know where Azana was.

Sighing, Azana glanced up as Ryla walked over to join her. "I hope that this'll suit you," she said quietly. She was a green skinned Twi'lek and she was currently dressed in her senatorial robes.

"It's great," Azana said softly. "I've never been in such a big place before that wasn't crowded with a lot of people."

Ryla smiled. "Well, your room is through those doors," she said gesturing in front of her. "I'll leave one of my handmaidens behind to help you adjust because I have a Senate meeting to attend. You'll be all right, won't you?"

Azana nodded. She was still surprised that a senator actually decided to become her foster parent and, perhaps, her real parent in the future. "Um…do you suppose I can try to call someone?" she asked finally. "I have no idea where my friend Luke ended up and I was hoping I might be able to find him."

Ryla nodded. "My handmaiden will have a comlink that you may borrow and there will be a datapad with some numbers that you may or may not need," she said before she left the apartment and Azana glanced up as the senator's handmaiden walked over to join her.

"Did you need the comlink?" she asked.

Azana nodded.

"Here you go." The handmaiden handed her a comlink and Azana nodded slowly in reply before she glanced at the comlink. _How am I to find Luke? I have no idea where to start looking,_ she thought as she examined the comlink. She knew that he went with Lord Vader but that didn't help her when it came to attempting to find Luke.

_Unless he's with Vader,_ her conscience suggested. Azana pushed that thought off as ludicrous even if it was the only person who could have Luke that she could think of at the moment. Finding out whether or not what her conscience suggested was true was going to be the hardest to figure out because she doubted her foster mother had Lord Vader's comlink number

Sighing, Azana decided she'd call Elia at the Foster Care Agency and talk with her for a while. She scrolled through the datapad until she found the number to the Foster Care Agency. Figure her foster mother put that in there so that she could speak with her friends, she dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" a voice said into the comlink.

"Uh hi, I was wondering if I could speak to Elia," Azana replied.

"Who?"

"She's one of the newest foster children."

"Oh I see. Hold on a moment please." The voice went away and a moment later, Elia's voice sounded.

"Hello?"

"Hi Elia, it's Azana," Azana replied.

"Oh hi Azana. How's life with Senator Ryla?"

"It just barely began but I like the place. It's much better than the _Black Silence,_ that's for sure," the blue skinned Twi'lek replied.

"I bet. Even the agency isn't such a bad place. It's much better than the _Black Silence,_" said Elia. "Have you heard from Luke or Mabac or Sliv?"

"No."

"Mabac got picked just after you did and so did Sliv. I'm still wondering where Luke is. I saw you talking to him just before Veers took us to the agency."

"Yeah. Lord Vader said that he was going straight to his home but he didn't tell me where Luke's new home was."

"Wouldn't it be awesome if he was adopted by Lord Vader?"

Azana snorted. "Elia, you and I have different definitions of awesome. I don't think so. I can't see Lord Vader as the type of person to become a parent, let alone a foster parent or adoptive parent," she said.

"It's still possible."

"Yeah and we'll also grow a pair of wings and be able to fly away."

"There was no need to be hurtful," Elia protested. "You may not know this but your sarcasm is hurtful sometimes."

Azana sighed. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm just wondering about Luke."

"Well I'm sure he's fine," Elia said.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

><p>Crash landing on the planet of Galidraan after escaping the destruction of the <em>Black Silence<em> left Nefra Glips stranded. He had been stuck in one of the forests of Galidraan and, even after he entered the nearest settlement and got his wound seen to, he had no way off of the planet. Glips scowled angrily at the sky above his head even though he knew the one responsible for the destruction of the _Black Silence_ was long gone.

_Lord Vader_.

Glips wanted nothing more than to get revenge on the man who cost him his entire fortune with the slave trade. He glanced at the bandaged wound on his chest. It had been a close one or so the medic says. If Vader's lightsaber had been only a centimeter up from its current location then Glips would not have survived. However, Glips did survive it and the Rodian was glad that he was alive so that he may have a chance at revenge.

How he was to get revenge on the second most powerful man in the galaxy, a Sith Lord, the commander of the Imperial Starfleet, and the Emperor's heir, Glips did not know. He would have to come up with a plan and he knew that he would have to work hard to come up with his plan for revenge.

Glips decided that the first step to revenge would be to get off of Galidraan and he decided that asking someone for a lift was probably the only way he could get off of the planet. Sighing, the Rodian made his way to the spaceport of the capital city of Galidraan to find a ship that may or may not give him a lift off of the planet.

When he reached the spaceport, Glips gazed around. There weren't very many ships there; space freighters, shuttles, and many other different types of ships. Glips spotted several different types of beings but he found himself wondering if any of his crew managed to survey the destruction of the _Black Silence_.

"Nefra!"

Glips glanced up at the sound of his name, spoken in Rodian, in time to find one of his Rodian commanders. "Hello Adis," he greeted the Rodian in his native language. "I see you managed to survey the star cruiser's destruction."

Vys Adis nodded. "I think I was the only one, besides you. The other escape pod crash landed near here but there was nothing left of the pod when authorities went to go see it," he said.

Glips nodded.

"What now, Nefra?" Adis asked.

Glips narrowed his eyes. "I want revenge," he murmured quietly.

"Yes, I figured that, but how are you going to get revenge on _Lord Vader_?"

"I don't know, Adis, but I will find a way. I would not have gotten away with what occurred onboard the _Black Silence_ if I did not know what I was doing," Glips replied.

Adis snorted. "If you do know what you are doing then do you have a plan for getting off of this planet?"

"I am still coming up with that plan."

Adis did the Rodian equivalent of a sneer before glancing up as a transport landed on the planet. "Why don't we sneak onboard that star cruiser and hope it is heading somewhere close to Coruscant," he suggested.

"Why Coruscant?"

Adis glared at him. "Are you really that daft, Nefra?" he snapped. "Naturally Lord Vader is going to return to the capital now that his mission is completed. You say you know what you are doing and yet you did not know that? You are really stupid sometimes."

Glips glowered at his companion. "Fine, we'll go with your plan," he hissed in Rodian before the two of them made their way over to the cruiser as the occupants exited the starship.

"We will leave again in an hour," the captain said loud enough for the occupants to hear before he disappeared back into the ship. Glips figured that meant some of the occupants were not heading to Galidraan and only got off to explore.

Glips and Adis glanced at each other before they walked quickly onto the ship and began searching for the perfect place to hide before the ship took off. "Let's hope this is going somewhere near Coruscant," Glips muttered.

"Yes let's hope," Adis agreed.

* * *

><p>Luke was relaxing on his bed while flipping through the thousands of channels on his holovision when the door slide open. Luke glanced up as his father walked into the room before examining the room with narrowed eyes. "Hi father," Luke greeted him before he returned his gaze to the holovision.<p>

Vader frowned. "I would have thought you would be exploring the palace by now," he said.

"I did that earlier," Luke replied with a shrug. "This palace really isn't that big."

Vader snorted. "I do not care much for bigger palaces like the Emperor," he said.

"Speaking of the Emperor, am I going to have to meet him?" Luke asked a tad worriedly. He has only ever heard of the Emperor and the stories he heard of the Emperor during always labeled him as a bigger monster than Vader.

"I have convinced the Emperor to postpone the meeting for another week," Vader replied.

"Oh…I'm really not looking forward to that."

Vader narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I dunno. The people on the _Black Silence_ were always talking about him and they kept calling him, and you, monsters that killed just because you wanted to."

Vader's eyes flashed with anger.

"At first I believed them but then I figured you couldn't be worse than Glips," Luke added.

Vader sneered. "Nobody is worse than a slaver," he growled out the last word as though it was a curse.

"Why won't you let me say that word around you, Father?" Luke asked curiously.

Vader looked away. It was obvious he did not wish to speak about it but Luke, being the naïve nine year old he was, couldn't help but ask, "Father? Did something happen to you that had to do with slavers? Padmé said that history would repeat itself and…"

Vader growled and Luke broke off. "Do not mention your mother's name around me anymore," he ordered.

"Why not? Didn't you love her? Did something happen that makes you feel guilty? Why do you feel guilty?"

"Why do you say I am feeling guilty?"

"I dunno. You just feel like you're feeling guilty. Is that the Force? Am I using the Force?"

"You ask too many questions, young one," Vader said.

"But why do you feel guilty?"

Vader did not answer but Luke was undeterred. He was determined to get an answer out of his father and, now that he actually could ask questions and not get beat because of it, he was going to take advantage of it. "Did you somehow cause my mother's death?" Luke asked quietly hoping beyond a doubt that what he thought was wrong.

Vader, however, again did not answer. Instead, he answered Luke's questions about the Force. "You did use the Force to determine that I was, apparently, feeling guilty," he said. "As for why I am feeling guilty, you are too young to understand." It was obvious that Luke's last question hit a nerve for Vader turned around and left the room.

_Did he somehow cause my mother's death? Is that why he won't answer my question? Is he afraid I'll hate him?_ Luke wondered silently.

He sighed as he returned his attention to the holovision before he began to flip through the channels again as he tried to find something to watch while thinking about his many unanswered questions.

* * *

><p><em>Did you somehow cause my mother's death?<em>

That question hurt Vader more than he cared to admit. He would always blame himself for Padmé's death, even if he wasn't the one that caused it, because it was because of him that his beloved wife gave up the will to live. Luke had the uncanny ability to stir up emotions within Vader that he would much rather forget and hide away forever. Vader has only known Luke for a little while and yet so many emotions that Vader thought died when Padmé died were swirling around inside of him.

_You'll have to tell him the truth someday,_ his conscience murmured and Vader scowled at his inner voice. He knew that his voice was correct but he found himself reluctant to tell Luke about what happened on that disastrous day on Mustafar.

_He'll hate me. _Vader found himself wondering if that was what he wanted. He knew that Palpatine wanted his son to turn to the dark side but did Vader want that for his son? The only thing that ever came to Vader for turning to the dark side was pain, loss, power, corruption and destruction. Luke was so innocent and Vader wondered if he really could stand by and watch his own son become corrupted by the darkness.

Vader shook those thoughts from his head, knowing full well that those were the thoughts of the small part of him that was still Anakin Skywalker. He really needed to come up with a way to destroy his weaker part once and for all.

And the sudden appearance of the son he thought was dead was not helping matters.

Vader walked into his meditation chambers before sitting down and closing his eyes. He slowly slipped into a meditative trance but he found it difficult to meditate with his son's questions still ringing in his mind. He knew that he would have to answer them eventually but he found himself strangely reluctant. Before, Vader knew he would never have answered the questions and would have killed the person who asked them.

But he could not do that with his own son.

_When did you start caring for the boy?_ His conscience asked silently and Vader scowled at it before pushing the thought to the back of his mind. He did not care for the boy that was his son.

_Then why did you save him, give him a home and put off his meeting with the Emperor?_

Vader could not answer that unspoken question within his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: this is a short chapter but I decided I wanted to update this story on Father's Day.**

**Darth: cool**

**Severus: yup**

**Harry: yup**

**Vader: yup**

**Luke: yup**

**Voldymuffin: yup**

**Palpypie: yup**

**Severus, Harry, Vader and Luke: (exchange glances, shrug and pull out wands and lightsabers respectfully)**

**Voldymuffin and Palpypie: (to Severus and Vader respectfully) YOU WORK FOR ME!**

**Severus and Vader: (shrugs) not anymore**

**Voldymuffin and Palpypie: (gulps and takes off running)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post chapter 12, "Nightmare" as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and thank you to everyone who helped me get 130 reviews.**


	12. Nightmare

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Blaze: yup it is**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: here is chapter 12 and I hope that you like it; reviews are much appreciated and thank you to everyone who helped me get 146 reviews and in my story, the Rebel Alliance was already in the makings in this time period.**

**12.**

**Nightmare**

Vader walked down the corridors of the second floor of his palace deep in thought. His son has been living with him for three days now and Vader still found it hard to believe the boy he thought was dead was actually living under the roof of his palace. However, as the days drew closer to the day when the boy was to meet the Emperor, Vader found himself dreading the upcoming meeting.

Luke wasn't innocent by far due to the childhood he was forced to suffer as a slave for Glips. Living the life of a slave always strips a child of their innocence early on in their life because they have to focus on serving their masters. Vader knew that all too well because of the nine years he suffered as a slave. However, he was still so young and Vader found himself hoping the Emperor would not start the boy's training this early on in his life.

He was so deep in thought that he barely noticed when Lieutenant Ayrin walked over to join him. "My Lord?" Ayrin said lowering her head in greeting.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Vader demanded as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"The Emperor has requests your presence, my Lord. I assume he tried to contact you but was unable to do so and so he went through me."

"Where is my son?"

"I believe he is in the hangar bay; he seems to have taken a liking to the hangar bay for some reason."

_Typical Skywalkers. The best way to entertain them is to place them anywhere where there are ships or speeders or anything to tinker with,_ Vader thought. "Very well," he replied out loud.

"And if I might request something, my lord?"

Vader glowered at her shrewdly but the Lieutenant went on quickly. "I have noticed that Luke looks a bit lonely and he has admitted to me that he misses his friends. Would it be all right, my lord, if I invited my son over to keep him company and perhaps his friends from Foster Care?"

Vader really did not like the idea of having a bunch of children in his palace; he only tolerated Luke because the boy was his son. "Only your son," he said finally. It was best if Luke found friends his own age since Vader would not be there for him constantly and boys his age grew bored easily.

"Yes my lord," Ayrin replied before she saluted and walked away. Vader watched her go before he made his way toward the turbolift and rode it to the first floor of the palace. Walking toward the hangar bay, he spotted Luke examining one of his speeders with curiosity in his eyes.

Luke glanced up. "Hi father," he greeted him.

"Son," Vader replied. "Lieutenant Ayrin is bringing her son over to keep you company as I have to speak with the Emperor."

Luke nodded. "Can my other friends come over too?" he asked curiously.

"No."

"Why not?"

Vader resisted the urge to tell his son the real reason why he did not want the boy's friends to join him. "They are most likely still getting used to life on Corsucant," he lied.

"I doubt that, father. Please?"

"No, son," Vader snapped sharply.

Luke shied away from the sharp tone with a brief gleam of fear in his eyes. Vader scolded himself silently; he realized that the boy must have been punished whenever he questioned his master when he was a slave. "I'm sorry, father," he said quietly and fearfully as if he was afraid he would be hit.

Vader knew that it was only because Glips must have beat his slaves whenever he got a chance; the wounds on Luke's back were enough proof of that. "Son," he said finally. "You do not need to fear me. You are no longer a…servant to Glips and so you will not be treated as such."

Luke gazed at him for a long moment but before he could say anything Vader started walking toward one of the speeders. "I shall be back as soon as I possibly can," he said as he neared the speeder before he climbed into it and started it up. He flew out of the hangar bay toward the Emperor's grand palace.

Reaching the Emperor's throne room was an easy matter and Vader walked over to the stairs before kneeling down before the Emperor's throne. "What is thy bidding, my master?" he asked.

Palpatine glanced at him. "It has come to my attention that rebels have attacked an Imperial garrison on the planet Alzoc II and I want you to go there and drive the rebels from the system," he ordered.

"It will take a few days to travel there, my master," Vader replied. "And there is no telling how long it will take to drive the rebels out of the system."

"I understand this, Lord Vader," Palpatine said coolly. "It seems as though you are worried about something more than just being off of Coruscant for a while. What are you worried about?"

"My son," Vader replied.

"He is not your son, he is the son of Anakin Skywalker."

"Nonetheless, he is only nine years old, master, and there is no telling of what kind of trouble he could get into at that age." Vader decided not to mention the fact that he often got into trouble when he was the same age as his son. It would only serve to make his master think that he is starting to let his weaker self begin to take control once again.

"He can always stay here. I am looking forward to meeting the boy after all, Lord Vader," the Emperor replied.

Vader was silent for a long moment. "I do not think that would be wise, master," he said.

"And why not, Lord Vader?"

"He is still getting used to Coruscant and he is still attempting to overcame what he suffered during his life with the slaver Glips," Vader reminded his master. "Many people have been terrified of me before but Luke looked as though I was about to hit him when I snapped at him. He needs more time to adjust to his newfound freedom and I think I will have Lieutenant Ayrin watch over him and her son while I'm on this mission."

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "Are you starting to care for this boy, Lord Vader?" he asked coolly. "I am disappointed in you, Lord Vader. Very well then. I shall meet your son when you return from Alzoc II then."

"Yes my master." Vader replied forcing the confusion out of his voice.

"Do not fail me, Lord Vader," Palpatine ordered. "And make sure to keep an eye out for surviving Jedi. I have sensed through the Force that another Jedi has come out into the open, one you are familiar with."

_He can only be talking about Kenobi,_ Vader thought angry at the mere mention of his former master who kept his son from him for the last nine years and allowed his son to be sold into slavery at such a young age. "I will find him and deal with him, my master," he said out loud.

"You'd better, Lord Vader," Palpatine said coolly although it was obvious he was pleased with the amount of anger that was coursing through the Force around Vader. It seemed that the sudden anger took his mind off the fact that Vader, if he was being honest with himself, was acting different ever since the boy that was his son came into his life.

"Yes my master," Vader replied bowing before, after the Emperor dismissed him, walking out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>"Luke, this is my son Daren," Ayrin said walking over to join Luke with a nine-year-old boy with dark hair and green eyes just behind her. "Daren, this is Luke, Lord Vader's son, but that cannot be repeated to anyone else."<p>

The boy, Daren, nodded before he held out a hand. "Hi," he said.

Luke took the hand shyly. "Hi," he replied.

Aryin smiled faintly before she glanced up as a speeder flew into the hangar bay before Luke's father leapt out of it. "Lord Vader," she greeted the cloaked man whose yellowish blue eyes were narrowed.

"Lieutenant," Vader replied coolly before he glanced at Daren. "I take it this is your son."

Luke was a bit surprised to find that Daren was pale with fright and he wondered at that. Ayrin nodded once in reply. "Yes, my lord. I do hope you do not mind Daren being here," she said.

Vader shook his head. "I would prefer it if you stayed here as well for the next several days," he said. "I am leaving on a mission right away and I will not be back for several days so I want you to watch over Luke."

"You're leaving?" Luke echoed eyes going wide.

Vader glanced at him. "I am likely to leave constantly, son," he said. "However, Lieutenant Ayrin will be here to watch over you whenever I leave."

Luke sighed. "I figured that. I mean, you are the second in command of the Empire, or at least that's what Glips's customers always, and so I guess that means you're busy all the time," he said.

Vader nodded. "I am to leave right away so I shall see you when I get back," he said.

Luke nodded. "All right, father. Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"That is none of your concern, son," the man replied. He turned around before walking toward his speeder. "Make sure to follow the rules that I have already set, go to bed on time and do not get into any kind of trouble." With that, the dark lord leapt into his speeder before flying away from the hangar bay.

Luke sighed before he turned his attention back to Daren. His father's rules were strict but they were actually rather easy to live by. The only rule that Luke was required to follow while a slave was to obey every order given to him by Glips. His father's rules were simple but nothing compared to what he had to do for Glips. He had to be in bed by 2000 hours; he could not leave the palace while Vader was gone; he could not have anyone over unless he gets permission from his father and if it was after 1900 hours; he could not enter any of the rooms where the doors are closed; he has to eat three square meals a day; he has to keep his room tidy. All in all, Luke did have more freedom with his father than he ever would have had with the Rodian slaver Glips and Luke cherished that freedom. He also knew that it would be a very good idea to not get on the bad side of the second in command of the Empire who was labeled as a monster by almost everyone that Luke ever met onboard the _Black Silence._

"So what do you wanna do?" Daren asked.

"I dunno," Luke replied with a shrug.

Ayrin smiled faintly before her comlink beeped and she glanced at it before answering it. "I have to take this," she said. "Just stay in the palace and behave. I'll check up on you in a while. Oh and Luke, make sure to keep your comlink on at all times."

Luke glanced at Ayrin. "Okay," he replied. He rather liked the lieutenant; she was very nice and one of the few women soldiers that he has seen since he was brought to Coruscant. Luke turned his gaze back to Daren. "So, wanna go to my room and play some hologames?" he asked shyly.

"What do you have?" Daren asked curiously.

"I haven't really looked at all of them," Luke admitted. "I have racing games though."

"Okay," Daren replied before he and Luke hurried side by side down the corridor and toward the turbolift that would take them to the second floor of the palace.

* * *

><p>That night, Luke feel asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He and Daren had played hologames for the better part of the day before they ran around playing a game of tag in the garden that lay just behind Vader's palace. After that, they went back inside to get some dinner from the kitchen and Luke asked Ayrin if Daren could spend the night. Naturally, the lieutenant had to ask Vader and so the nine-year-old boys did not receive their answer until a couple of hours later. Now, at around 2100 hours, Luke and Daren were fast asleep after an exhausting day of play within Luke's room.<p>

Too bad Luke's sleep was not as dreamless as he thought it would be.

_Luke was back._

_He didn't know how he arrived suddenly on the bridge of the _Black Silence_ but he recognized the consoles and the empty pilot and co-pilot chairs as well as the transparisteel viewports. It was as if he was reliving something that had occurred in the past and Luke could sense that he had._

_He was back to being only five-years-old and he remembered this day all too clearly. This was the day he had snuck into the cockpit of the _Black Silence _and took it off autopilot before flying it for a little while until Glips's companion had found him. As it turned out, the nightmare started off almost as soon as Luke had been caught by Glips's companion._

"_Why you little piece of slime. What the blazes are you doing in here?" the Rodian companion snarled grabbing Luke's arm and dragging him out of the cockpit._

"_Ow," Luke cried._

"_Shut up," the Rodian shouted slapping Luke hard upside the head before dragging him down the corridors and toward the stairs that would lead into the area beneath the main level of the cruiser where all the slaves were kept. However, they did not immediately go to Luke's cell; they instead walked over to a room that Luke was familiar with in the future._

_It was the room were punishments were dished out._

_The nightmare went on to show Luke the horror he had to experience at that age, the beatings and the bloody welts that were left on his body, and then suddenly it was as if he was back to being nine-year-old but he was still on the _Black Silence _as if Vader had not freed the slaves onboard the cruiser._

_Luke found himself getting beaten for revealing what was happening onboard the cruiser and he began crying. The Rodian snarled at him. "Stop that you little slime," he hissed before the beating grew worse and worse until darkness threatened to envelop Luke on all sides._

_And then suddenly there were flames all around him and the heat scorched him as hot winds buffeted him on all sides. He was surrounded by clouds of ash while lava lapped on the beaches. And then suddenly things seemed to go by very quickly._

_He spotted the motionless form of a figure he knew; his mother._

_He spotted his father, eyes yellow with rage and despair._

_He spotted an elder man that he could not recognize looking on eyes filled with sadness._

_He spotted an elder man with yellow eyes glowing with triumph and hatred._

_He saw his mother, lying motionless with a necklace held in her arms as she was transported away._

_He saw the harsh desert sands rising up as the sun beat down upon the land._

_He saw his uncle, shot by the slavers who had kidnapped him, lying motionless upon the ground._

_He felt rather than saw the guilt and the pain that came off of his father at random intervals._

_He felt rather than saw the sadness that came off of the elder man._

_He felt rather than saw the hatred directed directly at him from the yellow eyed elder man._

_Then he saw Glips staring at him, a hunger for vengeance glittering in his eyes. "You will die, you will die," Glips's voice whispered through the silence. "You shall perish and then your father shall know true pain. You shall die. You shall die like everyone else you have cared about."_

_He saw his uncle dead._

_He saw his mother dead._

_He saw his friends dying._

_Luke felt as if his entire brain would explode and fear crawled through him as he struggled to rid himself from the nightmare._

"_It's your fault. It's your fault." The words were spoken in Glips's voice and there was a malice behind the words that cut through Luke as sharp as a thorn and as painful as flames._

_And just as suddenly, Luke managed to free himself from the nightmare._

Waking up screaming in fear, Luke's eyes shot open as he sat up rapidly on his bed gasping. Daren was up and gazed at him with concern in his eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked curiously.

"Y…Yeah, just a nightmare," Luke murmured rubbing his eyes.

"What was it about?"

Luke frowned. It was odd that he could still feel the distress and fear he felt during the nightmare but, for some reason, he could not remember what happened during the course of it. "I don't remember," he admitted.

The door slide open at that moment after a knock and Luke invited the person in. Ayrin walked over to join him. "I heard you scream. What happened?" she asked gazing around.

"It was nothing. Just a nightmare," Luke replied.

Ayrin pursed her lips together in thought. "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it with me? Or do you want me to contact your father?" she asked.

"No, I don't remember what the nightmare was about anyway," Luke replied. He knew that his father was very busy and he did not want to interrupt him. Vader was a busy man, and he was by no means a kind man, so he might not take to kindly to being interrupted just because his son had a nightmare.

"All right," Ayrin said. "Do you want to keep the light on?"

"Yeah please."

Ayrin nodded before she glanced at her son. "Will that be all right with you, Daren?" she asked.

Daren nodded and Ayrin walked out of the room before the door slide closed behind her but, just as she said, she kept the lights on and Luke managed to relax before drifting off back finally into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Vader felt his son's distress even though there were lightyears between them. He didn't know what to make of it; his cold shattered heart put it off as nothing to worry about while the part that was still Anakin, and had been awakened when Luke came into the dark lord's life, argued that he should check on the boy.<p>

Vader scowled at that part. The boy was not his problem at the moment. The boy may be his son but he was a dark lord; he should not, and would not, form emotional ties with the boy. He did not care for the boy and that was that; he would not call the boy and ask him what is the matter. He was a dark lord of the Sith and he did not care for the boy that was his son.

_Just keep on telling yourself that and, perhaps, someday you will believe it,_ the unbidden voice of Vader's conscience whispered and Vader scowled as he pushed it away and began pacing on the bridge of the _Avenger._

Admiral Ozzel was watching him. "My lord?" he called softly.

"What?" Vader snapped angrily.

"We will be arriving in the Alzoc System in, at the most, three standard days. We also received a report from the Alzoc System just prior to jumping to hyperspace."

Vader stalked over to join the admiral before examining the report. It was merely a report telling of the current circumstances of the battle against the fledgling rebellion. Vader noticed that Imperial garrison have been pushed off of the planet and the starfighters were currently locked in many dogfights around the planet. The garrison was badly outnumbered and Vader knew they would not survive for three days.

"We need to get there in less than three days, Admiral," Vader said firmly.

"Yes my lord," Ozzel replied. "I cannot say if we will be able to accomplish that however."

Vader scowled knowing full well that it would take the starfleet time to get to the planet. "Very well," he said angrily and began pacing once again.

* * *

><p><strong>an what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 12**

**Darth: it was a good chapter. I rather like how you set up the nightmare**

**Blaze: thanks please review and I will post chapter 13 "Discussions On Dagobah" as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon.**


	13. Discussions On Dagobah

**Blaze: here is chapter 13**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Severus: what's going to happen?**

**Blaze: Obi-Wan will speak with Yoda, Vader will arrive at the battle scene and Luke and Daren will meet one of Luke's friends from the _Black Silence_**

**Severus: cool**

**Blaze: here is chapter 13 and I Hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**13.**

**Discussions On Dagobah**

After visiting with Bail Organa and seeing Leia for the first time since her birth, Obi-Wan borrowed an Alderaanian starfighter and began making the journey toward Dagobah. As he traveled onward through hyperspace about three days since he left Alderaan, Obi-Wan found his thoughts drifting to his former Padawan and the boy that was his son. _Qui-Gon insisted that Luke could be in a position to help Anakin, now Vader, so why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ he wondered silently as he leaned back in his Alderaanian starfighter.

Sighing, Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the mottled space that existed around him. He wasn't all to surprised to find his thoughts drifting to his former Padawan; the dark lord of the Sith had found his son and so that was foremost on his mind even though Obi-Wan knew he could do nothing about it.

He could not chance getting caught by Vader because he knew that he would not survive that encounter; Vader's feelings were of hatred and anger over what happened on Mustafar nine years earlier after all. Obi-Wan shook his head. He had to hope that both Qui-Gon was correct and Luke would be able to help the Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan glanced at the console as it beeped to signal that he had reached his destination. He pulled the hyperspace lever and the mottled hyperspace lanes turned into starlines that quickly turned back into regular stars. The mottled dark green planet of Dagobah rose to fill the viewports of the small starfighter and Obi-Wan closed his eyes before stretching out with the Force.

He could sense darkness surrounding the planet and he now realized why Grand Master Yoda chose to hide out on this planet. The planet allowed Yoda's Force presence to be hidden due to the location of an essence of the dark side of the Force. Yoda must live near that location in order for it to completely mask his Force presence.

Obi-Wan decided that if he was to find Yoda then he would begin his search near the location of the dark side power. He never knew the location of the Jedi Grand Master's home because Yoda never told him. Now he had to focus entirely on the Force in order to find the wizened Jedi Master.

Lowering the starfighter into the atmosphere, Obi-Wan was immediately struck by the turbulence almost as soon as he got into the atmosphere. He closed his eyes before allowing the Force to guide him as he finally flew past the atmosphere and began to make his way deeper toward the ground of the swamp planet. Stretching out with the Force, Obi-Wan allowed it to guide him toward the location of the dark side essence.

When he neared the essence of the dark side, Obi-Wan immediately noticed that there was another Force signature nearby, one that was familiar to Obi-Wan. He turned his starfighter toward the location of a hut lying surrounded by tall swamp trees. Once Obi-Wan landed the starfighter, he opened the cockpit before unclipping the harness around him. He stood up before gathering his Jedi robes around him and leaping to the ground.

The murky waters immediately grabbed at Obi-Wan's cloak as he made his way toward the hut. Yoda must have felt him in the Force for he was waiting outside of the hutt with his little arm resting on his gimer stick.

"Obi-Wan, good to see you it is," the small green dwarf greeted him gravelly.

"You as well, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied walking over to join the wizened Jedi Master.

"Here why are you?"

"I found Luke but his location surprised even me. I had to stay on Tatooine to avoid being found by Vader and so I had to rely on Bail and you to find him. However, I found out where he is through unlikely means."

"Mean what do you?"

"Luke is with his father."

Yoda nodded slowly not looking all too surprised. "The disturbance in the Force I felt that must have been," he said. "Learn about this how did you?"

"The governor of Tatooine brought Beru a message, Master, from Vader, which was a surprise in itself, and he told me that he found Luke in slavery and saved him. He has always had a soft spot for slaves considering his upbringing," Obi-Wan said.

"A surprise this is," said Yoda. "An odd thing to do that is especially for Vader. Odd this really is."

"It is indeed but I think that it might be for the best that Luke is with Vader," the Jedi Master said quietly before he realized what he was saying.

Yoda tapped his gimer stick on the murky ground. "Say that why do you?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Qui-Gon told me," he said finally. "I believe that Qui-Gon still believes that Anakin, now Vader, is the Chosen One. And he insists that Luke being with Vader puts the boy in a position to help him."

"Help him you say?"

"Yes. I have a feeling Qui-Gon is trying to tell us that there is still a chance that Vader may return from the dark side of the Force."

"Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny," Yoda reminded him quietly.

"Perhaps that does not apply to Anakin. I mean, would a dark lord of the Sith send a message to his stepsister in law telling her that her nephew was all right?"

That caused Yoda to pause and think for a minute. "True that is and very odd," he admitted. "But consumed by the darkness he has been, Obi-Wan. Perhaps, clinging to the hope that your former Padawan can return you are."

"I believe Qui-Gon's words, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said quietly. "Master Qui-Gon believes that Luke can help Anakin return and I believe him."

Yoda narrowed his eyes. "Believe that I suppose you do, Obi-Wan," he said. "Going where are you now?"

"I do not know actually, Master Yoda. Now that I do not have to watch over Luke, I want to do something to help the galaxy."

"Forming a rebellion is," Yoda said. "Perhaps join them will you."

"Perhaps if I can find them."

Yoda nodded. "Stay here I will," he replied. "Know about where I am located, the Emperor and Vader do not yet. Keep it that way I want to."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will keep in touch, Master Yoda," he said calmly before he lowered his head and walked toward his starfighter.

* * *

><p>Vader examined the scene in front of him with narrowed eyes; dogfighters between rebel starfighters and the Imperial garrison. He noticed that the rebels were pushing the Imperials further away from the planet and he glanced at Admiral Ozzel. "Deploy the fleet," he ordered. "Send part of the starfighter squadron to surround the planet and get in between the planet and the rebel's fleet. I will take command of the other part of the squadron."<p>

"Yes my lord," Ozzel said.

"Prep my starfighter for battle immediately," Vader ordered and the Admiral nodded before giving the order to a sergeant. He surveyed the battle beyond the tall transparisteel viewports of the _Avenger'_s bridge as the dogfights immediately turned into a full blown attack at the appearance of the Imperial Starfleet.

He then turned around and walked off of the bridge before immediately making his way toward the hangar bay. Once he got to the bay, he walked over to his TIE fighter and climbed into it. Starting the starfighter up, Vader immediately hurried into battle with the other half of his squadron just behind him.

The sudden arrival of the starfleet immediately turned the tides of the battle and Vader flew rapidly after the rebels with his fighters after him. The rebels were outnumbered by the sheer force of the sudden attack and they were clumsy and naïve in their attacks. This told Vader that the rebellion was still fledgling and weak, which also told him that the fledgling rebellion was formed only recently.

_They will be weak for a while yet until they gather strength. This may be the Empire's only chance to take them out, while they are new and weak, _Vader thought as he continued to blast away at the rebels.

The Force aided Vader in his shooting and the anger he felt caused his power to flare more powerfully as he continued to blast away at his enemies. The battle was quickly won as the fleet overwhelmed them and pushed them away from Alzoc II. Vader watched as the rebels disappeared into hyperspace before he turned on his comm.

"Return to the hangar bay at once," he ordered the squadron as the last rebel ship disappeared into hyperspace.

"Yes sir," the squadron replied before the starfighters turned around and flew back to the hangar bay. Vader followed after them before landing in the hangar bay of the _Avenger_. He opened the canopy of his fighter before, deciding not to bother with the ladder, leaping down from it.

"My Lord?" a soldier called jogging over to join them.

"What?" he asked curtly and angrily.

"The Emperor demands an update on the attack," said the soldier.

"Very well." With that, Vader made his way toward his private chambers and immediately entered it before contacting his master.

The holographic image of his master appeared before him. "I would like an update on the battle," the Emperor said firmly.

Vader knelt down. "The battle is over; we overwhelmed the rebel forces and pushed them back into hyperspace. I believe that the rebellion was created only recently as they were not organized and were not prepared for a counterattack," he replied lowering his head.

Palpatine nodded. "So Alzoc II is still an Imperial planet," he said.

"Yes my master."

"Very good. I am sure the Imperial garrison will be able to take care of themselves now so return to Coruscant at once."

"Yes my master." If Vader was being honest with himself then he would admit that he was looking forward to seeing his son again.

The Emperor nodded before his holographic image disappeared and Vader stood up. He left his chambers before making his way toward the bridge of the Star Destroyer.

* * *

><p>Luke sighed as he gazed at Daren. "I'm bored," he complained.<p>

Daren smiled. "I'm bored too," he admitted.

It has been three days since Vader left and Luke was now bored out of his mind after playing many of his hologames and watching some holovids and show on the holovision. Luke frowned before looking at Daren as the two of them walked around the garden for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Hey do you know where the Coruscant Foster Care Agency is?" Luke asked glancing at Daren curiously.

Daren frowned. "Yeah, it's in the lower city," he replied. "I believe I know the location why?"

"I wanna go see my friends," Luke replied.

Daren frowned. "You have friends in the Foster Care Agency?" he asked.

"Yes. I met them while I was…" Luke didn't finish his statement before he shook his head and added, "Will you tell me where it is? I want to go there and see some of my friends."

"I know where it is but didn't mother say that you weren't supposed to leave the palace?"

"I know but I wanna see my friends."

"But you'll get into trouble."

Luke found himself afraid of what his father would do to him if he broke one of his father's rules. He found that he didn't want to make his father angry with him but he really wanted to see his friends. "I wanna see my friends though," he said.

Daren sighed. "All right," he said. "I'm coming with you. Mother will kill me if I let you go off by yourself and you get injured."

Luke frowned. "You don't…" he began.

"If you get injured then your father will kill me," he said. "We're going to have to walk though since mother will kill me if we took one of Vader's speeder."

Luke chuckled before the two of them walked out of the palace hangar bay before they began making their way down the air walkways with Daren in the lead. As they walked onward, with Daren in the lead, Luke found his thoughts drifting to his friends.

"Luke? Are you okay?" Daren asked coming to a stop and Luke nearly ran into his back.

"I'm sorry," Luke said quietly.

"It's okay but we're here," Daren said gesturing toward the large building that Luke was sure he would have missed had he not been with Daren since he was too lost in his thoughts. He glanced at Daren before nodding and the two of them walked into the Foster Care Agency before over to the main desk.

A droid glanced up at him. "Hello, how may I help you?" the droid asked monotonously.

"Uh yeah, I'm looking for my friends," Luke replied.

"You are not authorized to visit the children unless you have a parent or guardian with you," the droid said.

Luke glanced at Daren. "What are we supposed to do now?" he asked curiously.

Daren glanced at the droid before scowling. "This droid is stupid," he said. "He doesn't even know who you are."

Luke glanced at the son of his father's lieutenant. "Of course he doesn't," he replied softly. "My father never told anyone, well at least I think he didn't tell anyone." He decided at the last instant to not tell Daren that the Emperor knew who he was.

"But still, think of all the attention you could get if you were to reveal your parentage."

Luke shuddered. "I don't think I want that kind of attention," he admitted before he glanced at the droid who was still gazing at him. Since the lobby of the foster care was empty, the droid had nothing better to do than watch the boy and determine what the boy is going to do.

"Can you please let me see my friends? My father's not on the planet right now," he added to the droid. He wasn't stupid enough to tell the droid that he wasn't given permission to come to the agency.

"You must have a parent or guardian with you in order to visit the foster children," said the droid.

Luke resisted the urge to scowl in frustration but before he could reply, one of the doors nearby slide open and a young woman walked into the lobby. "What's going on here?" she asked curiously.

"These children wish to see the foster children but they do not have their parents with them," the droid replied.

"I haven't seen them since we were first brought to Coruscant," Luke said. "I just wanna make sure they're all right and happy."

The woman nodded. "Who are you looking for?"

Luke thought about it until he remembered the names of his two best friends as well as two others. "Elia, Sliv, Azana and Mabac," he replied.

"Elia is here but Sliv, Azana and Mabac were among the first to be given to foster parents when they arrived here," the young woman said after she checked a datapad she was carrying around with her. "Do you want to visit Elia then?"

"Yes please, thank you," Luke said surprised by the kindness and generosity of the young woman.

The woman nodded before she turned around and led the way beyond the receptionist's desk and Luke and Daren quickly followed her. The three of them walked in silence until they neared a room filled with tables and children of all different ages sitting at the tables eating.

"Elia?" the young woman called.

The familiar form of the human teenager that Luke recognized as Elia. "Hello Elia," Luke greeted her.

"Luke, it's been a long time," Elia said walking over to join him.

"It has. What happened to Azana, Sliv and Mabac?" asked Luke curiously while Daren was examining the girl curiously.

"They were chosen by foster parents earlier. Azana got chosen by the senator of Ryloth, Sliv went to live with his foster parents on Corellia and Mabac was adopted recently by a wookiee couple who are staying on Coruscant for the time being," Elia replied.

Luke smiled faintly. _At least all of my friends have someone to watch over them like I do,_ he thought. He wondered on the wookiee that had been his friend; he hasn't seen a single wookiee on Coruscant and he wondered at that. He supposed that Mabac and his new parents would return to their home planet before long.

"So what happened to you? Azana was concerned because she didn't know what happened after you left with Lord Vader," Elia said.

Luke smiled at the mention of his father. "You're never going to believe me," he said. He didn't really trust Elia but when someone is a slave, they couldn't trust anyone for fear that they will turn him in for something he did and he will get into trouble with his master. That has happened on more than one occasion during the seven years he was in slavery but Elia, like Mabac and Azana, had been there when Luke did something bad but she never turned him in and he escaped a punishment.

"Try me," Elia said.

Luke gazed around until he was sure no one was listening in on his conversation. "I've found my father," he said.

"Father? I thought you didn't know who your father was," Elia said frowning.

"I do know," Luke replied smiling faintly. "I never knew he was alive and I just found out that he is."

"So who is your father?"

"You'll never believe me but Lord Vader is my father," Luke replied quietly.

Elia widened her eyes in shock. "He is? I don't believe it. I didn't think Lord Vader had any children," she said.

"Neither did I really," Luke replied before he smiled. "Maybe I can ask my father if you'd like to come over sometime. He's not on Coruscant right now but maybe he'll let you come over along with Azana."

Elia nodded before he glanced at Daren. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh right, this is Daren, Daren, this is Elia," Luke said quickly introducing Lieutenant Ayrin's son to the young girl he had first met while in slavery.

"It's nice to meet you," Daren said holding out a hand.

Elia eyed him with distrust in her eyes; like Luke, she had learned to trust no one while she was a slave. The only reason she trusted Luke was because Luke seemed to have that kind of effect on people. Azana and Mabac Luke knew ever since he was first sold to Glips but he didn't meet Elia until several years later. Naturally, trust grew between Luke, Azana and Mabac due to how long they have known each other but it took a while before Luke gained Elia's trust.

"You too," she said quietly.

"Do you want to go outside or something? I'm bored," Luke said.

Elia smiled. "I am too," she replied.

"Me too," Daren said.

"Can we go outside?" asked Luke as he turned his gaze to the young woman as she walked back into the cafeteria.

"I suppose so," the woman said before she pointed toward the door and Luke, Elia and Daren jogged toward the door before walking out into the garden that was surrounded by fermacrete and with a good view at the much larger skyscrapers and part of the sky. As Luke, Elia and Daren began walking around the garden, Luke found himself wondering how angry his father was going to be when he discovers that Luke had left the palace without permission.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 13**

**Darth: I rather liked it**

**Blaze: oh bleh**

**Darth: so what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: not in order but Vader'll return to Coruscant, Luke will meet his ol' wrinkly big nose Majesty, Obi-Wan will join the newly formed Rebel Alliance and Glips will arrive on Coruscant, uh oh**

**Darth: yup uh oh**

**Blaze: so thank you to everyone who helped me get 154 reviews on this story and thank you. Please review and "Meeting the Emperor" will be posted as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	14. Meeting the Emperor

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: yup cool**

**Blaze: here is chapter 14 and I hope that you like it. By the way, the meeting will be a bit…odd but oh well. I really don't like Palpatine so I try to keep his spots in this story minimal. Also, once again the rebellion has been in the making so many of the rebel leaders that don't show up until the original trilogy are showing up now. And this chapter may seem a bit odd, especially the actual meeting so I'm sorry if it seems so odd.**

**14.**

**Meeting the Emperor**

Vader found himself actually looking forward to returning to Coruscant for the first time in what felt like years. In the last nine years, Vader has wanted nothing more than to stay as far away from Coruscant as he could possibly get as often as possible. Now that he had a nine-year-old son to take care of, a Skywalker at that, Vader found himself wanting to spend more time on Coruscant than ever before.

He wasn't entirely sure if those were the feelings of the part that was still Anakin Skywalker and if they were then he would try his hardest to push them away. However, it was difficult due to the fact that he has been living a lie his entire life; he never knew it but his son had been alive…and _in slavery_.

That only caused more anger to surge through Vader's veins and he knew who exactly it was directed at; his good for nothing former master Obi-Wan Kenobi. It had been his old master's fault that Luke had been raised in slavery; everything was Kenobi's fault.

Shaking his head as the _Avenger _leapt out of hyperspace in the Coruscant system, Vader turned his gaze to the city-planet as it began to fill the viewports on the bridge. The planet was one big city; skyscrapers covered the long forgotten ground and the skies were filled with speeders and air taxis attempting to get from one place to another. While it was beautiful in its' own way, it was nothing compared to many other planets that Vader's visited in the past.

One particular planet came to mind but Vader instantly pushed those thoughts away. He was suddenly aware of Admiral Ozzel coming to a stop at his side and he stayed stock still as he observed the planet. "Admiral," he said curtly.

"Yes my lord?"

"Ready my shuttle immediately."

"Yes sir!" Ozzel promptly issued the order while Vader turned around and swept his way off of the bridge of the Star Destroyer, deep in thought and wondering how his son had fared for the last week. Deciding he'd call Lieutenant Ayrin once he entered the Coruscanti atmosphere, Vader entered the hangar bay. Without bothering on acknowledging the stormtroopers and sergeants in the hangar bay, Vader walked into the shuttle and immediately left the _Avenger_.

It took him no time at all to reach his palace and it was nearing 19-hundred hours. The Coruscant sun was still in the sky but Vader could see it beginning to fall shedding its dying rays upon the city-planet. It wasn't as if the setting sun did anything; the fluorescent and neon lights of the city always made it seem as though the city-planet was lit all day long.

Making his way out of the shuttle and toward the entrance to the hangar bay, Vader was a bit surprised to find Lieutenant Ayrin just about to leave the corridor, her comlink in her hand. "Oh Lord Vader, hello," Ayrin said fumbling to salute and hold onto her comlink at the same time as she walked out of the corridor and the doors closed behind her.

"Lieutenant," Vader replied.

"Oh no," a very familiar voice sounded over the comm and Vader's eyes narrowed.

"Luke?" he said.

"Er…hi father," his son's voice sounded.

"I was just about to go pick him up, my Lord," Ayrin said quietly.

"Pick him up? From where?" Vader demanded. _I told Luke to not leave the palace,_ he thought silently glowering angrily to where Ayrin, wisely, took a step back. The doors slide open but closed when they realized no one was going to enter them.

"The Coruscant Foster Care Agency, my Lord," Ayrin said. "Apparently, he and my son went there on the day you left Coruscant and have been going there ever since."

"And where were you?" Vader hissed angrily.

"I did not know, my lord," Ayrin said and Vader could sense the truth in her words. "They just contacted me today and said that they wanted someone to pick them up."

Vader scowled angrily. "Do not worry about it, Lieutenant," he snapped. "I'll pick them up myself."

"Yes my lord. What shall I do should the Emperor call, my Lord?"

"I have to take my son to meet with him anyway so you may as well tell him I am on my way."

"Yes my Lord."

Vader turned around and stalked toward his nearest speeder. There were two reasons why Lieutenant Ayrin was still alive, one was that his son had been on the comlink and Vader really did not want the nine-year-old to hear someone dying and two, Ayrin really didn't know Luke had left the palace until recently.

_Blasted nine-year-old boys and not listening to or following rules,_ Vader thought angrily as he flew the speeder toward the Coruscant Foster Care Agency.

* * *

><p>"My father's going to kill me," Luke moaned when Ayrin repeated to him what he had already heard his father say. Daren was standing at his side as the two of them waited just outside of the Foster Care Agency with the young woman at their side. They had learned a week earlier when they first visited that the woman was called Ania and she insisted that someone had to pick them up this time.<p>

_I'm so dead,_ Luke thought as he watched his father's speeder land in front of him and his father climb out of it. As usual, his eyes were yellow-blue but they were also colder than ice and as hard as the fermocrete of the building Luke had just left with Daren.

"Get in the speeder now," Vader hissed.

Luke and Daren quickly rushed to comply while Vader inclined his head to Ania and got into the pilot's seat again. Sitting in the backseat of the speeder, Luke stayed silent as Vader left the foster care agency and flew back toward the palace. Any other time, Luke would have been thrilled with how fast his father flew through the airlanes and around slower speeders and air taxis. Now, however, Luke was thinking about what his father would do to him.

He couldn't help but remember how he was punished by Glips while onboard the _Black Silence_ and he shuddered even though he knew that they were only memories and were likely to never happen again.

Daren swallowed. "My mom's going to ground me for life," he whispered quietly.

"I told you we should have told her," Luke grumbled.

"I told you," Daren protested.

A quick glare from Vader as the Sith lord landed the speeder in the hangar bay of his palace was enough to quiet them. Lieutenant Ayrin was waiting while speaking quietly in her comlink as Vader, Luke and Daren climbed out of the speeder.

"Lord Vader, the Emperor wants to see you and your son right away," Ayrin said saluting.

"I will leave right away then," Vader replied glaring at Luke who shrank away. "I'll deal with your punishment later. Get back in the speeder and wait."

"All right father," Luke replied quietly as he climbed back into the speeder.

Daren tossed him a sympathetic look before he went over to join his mother. The look his mother was giving the boy caused Luke to toss him his own sympathetic glance. _At least Daren doesn't have to meet the Emperor, _Luke thought. He was most certainly not looking forward to that upcoming meeting.

"Lieutenant," Vader said coolly. "For the time being, your son will not be allowed by at my palace, is that clear?"

"Yes my Lord," Ayrin replied saluting.

"What? But that's unfair!" Luke exclaimed before he had to time to think about what he was about to say and be quiet. "It wasn't his fault!"

"Luke!" Vader hissed and Luke gradually quieted down before shrinking back into his seat. Whether Vader noticed how much he had frightened Luke by his tone or not, he did not show it as he returned his gaze to the lieutenant.

"I understand, my Lord," Ayrin said. "Come along, Daren. You're grounded for a month and that means no hologames, no holovision…" Ayrin, still issuing the terms of Daren's grounding, walked away with her son trailing after her dejectedly.

Vader walked over to the speeder before climbing back into the pilot's chair and started the speeder up. "Luke," he began as he flew toward the palace, which didn't lay very far from Vader's palace. "What you did was utterly reckless. You could have gotten injured or possibly killed."

"But I just wanted to se…" Luke began.

Vader glared at him and Luke shut up realizing his father wasn't done yet. "I will deal with your punishment later, son. For now, we are going to meet the Emperor. I want you to be on your best behavior, do not speak unless you are spoken to and treat the Emperor with respect," he said firmly.

Luke nodded slowly; it was better than what Glips told him to do when he was serving the Rodian's customers. At least he could actually speak when he was spoken to. He just really did not want to meet the Emperor but he had no idea as to why he felt that way.

The Emperor's Palace was a gigantic building made out of dark gray fermocrete and it took up much of the area they had just entered. It looked to be about four stories high but it may have been higher due to the fact that it was above the ground a ways. Luke gazed wide-eyed at the massive structure before Vader's impatient sigh got the boy to quickly climb out of the speeder.

Luke followed his father as the Sith Lord led the way into the building and toward the nearest turbolift. As they walked into the turbolift, Vader glanced at Luke. "Now then, what are you to do when we meet the Emperor?" he asked.

"Do not speak unless spoken to, treat him with respect and be on my best behavior," Luke replied promptly but a tad solemnly. He still had no idea as to what his punishment for breaking one of his father's rules was going to be.

Luke followed Vader as the turbolift came to a stop and the doors slide open. He was silent as they neared the shadow steps and Vader came to a stop at the base of the steps before kneeling down. Luke quickly copied his father as the throne swiveled around and Luke got his first look at the Emperor.

Palpatine was an elder man with evilly malicious yellow eyes and bumps on his pale skin. He was dressed in a hooded black cloak and his eyes were boring down on the two kneeling before him. In all honesty, the Emperor was not at all what Luke expected him to be. There was an air of malice and darkness around him that reached out tendrils of hatred and fury in all directions. It was as if there was a coiling predator of darkness surrounding the Emperor waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Ah welcome Lord Vader," Palpatine said coolly. "And young Skywalker. Rise, both of you."

Vader stood up and Luke quickly followed suit as he examined the Emperor once again. Realizing he was staring, Luke quickly dropped his gaze. The Emperor walked down from his throne to stand in front of the two. "Hello young Skywalker," the Emperor greeted him.

"Hello…erm your Majesty," Luke stammered out. He was unused to being introduced to important people; the people he served on the _Black Silence_ were a myriad of different beings; smugglers, slavers, and the like but never anyone important.

"I am very glad to finally meet you," Palpatine said his voice as cold as ice. "I trust you are adjusting to Coruscanti life with your…_father._" The way he said 'father' caused a chill to shot down Luke's spine and he shivered in spite of himself.

"Um yeah, er I mean yes your Majesty," Luke stammered out.

Palpatine curled his lips slightly before he narrowed his eyes. Luke had no idea what was happening so he just stood there staring stupidly. Palpatine then looked at Vader. "He is certainly powerful, Lord Vader, very powerful indeed," he said.

"Powerful? What's that supposed to mean?" Luke protested.

Vader looked about ready to throttle him while Palpatine curled his lip in a sneer. Vader tossed Luke a warning glare but Luke didn't see it as he added, "Does this have something to do with the Force? I heard Azana talk about it once but I never really understood it. I mean, don't the Jedi…?"

Vader hissed. "Luke!" while Palpatine's eyes narrowed in anger as he snapped, "What do you know of the Jedi, boy?"

Luke, realizing immediately that he had said something wrong, shrank away from the fury in the Emperor's eyes. "Er…nothing really. Well except what the customers on the _Black Silence _said. Like they were peace keepers and they were killed off but some are still alive. I really wasn't paying attention," he replied as he racked his brain to remember what he learned exactly.

Palpatine snarled at him. "Do not mention the Jedi again, boy," he hissed angrily before he turned around and walked back up the steps.

"Why? My father is a Jedi after all," Luke said.

Seconds later, he knew he had said the wrong thing.

* * *

><p><em>Why? My father is a Jedi after all,<em> Luke's words echoed in Vader's mind later that day. They had left only when Palpatine told them to leave; it was obvious that the sudden use of the present tense 'is' instead of 'was' had irked Palpatine more than ever. Vader knew if he had not suggested they leave when he did then Luke might have been seriously injured. And whether or not Vader cared for his son would have been decided at that moment.

Luke was shaken but otherwise unharmed by the time Vader landed the speeder at the palace. The anger that Palpatine had felt was enough to where even an untrained Force sensitive would have run away in fear. In truth, Luke nearly had done just that had Vader not stopped him.

_Well that meeting could have gone better,_ Vader thought as he led Luke toward the second floor of his palace. _Why the Force did Luke have to bring up the Jedi? If anything will irk Palpatine then it would be a casual mention of the Jedi._

Luke glanced at his father. "Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"For leaving the palace when you were not supposed to, yes you are," Vader replied curtly. "As for the meeting with the Emperor, you weren't very well prepared for that meeting so I cannot fault you for anything that you had said. It was my fault for not telling you of what you are not supposed to talk about."

"But you are a Jedi, father, so why…?"

"I am _not _a Jedi," Vader snapped stopping outside of Luke's room and Luke came to a stop in front of him. "I _was_ a Jedi until I saw the truth behind the masks they wore."

Luke frowned. "Then why is it that I don't sense the same thing in you that I sensed in Palpatine?" he asked.

Vader frowned in confusion. _Sense? Is Luke using the Force without knowing it?_ He wondered silently. "What do you mean?" he asked finally.

"I mean that I could almost see the darkness around Palpatine but I can't with you. Sure, you're still dark but I also see portions around you that are light," Luke replied. "I don't really understand any of that."

Vader scowled angrily at the casual mention of the light side. It wasn't possible, _it wasn't_, that the light side still existed within Vader. But why did a small part of him argue that what Luke said to him was true?

"Luke," Vader changed the subject quickly, "For leaving the palace, you're grounded for a month and you are forbidden from leaving the palace, not even to go to the garden outside. Is that clear?"

"Yes father," Luke relied quietly. "I'm sorry father. I just wanted to see my friends."

Vader let out a long sigh. _Why the blazes did I agree to become a father to Luke?_ he wondered silently.

_Because you are the only one that can,_ his conscience murmured. _And because Padmé wanted it or she would not have told Luke about you._

Vader really hated it when his conscience was right.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan landed the Alderaanian starfighter on the outer rim planet of Akana; a bare and desolate world with high winds and clear skies. He could see some of the newly found rebellion's leaders gathering around the starfighter as he climbed out of it and leapt to the ground. He had already contacted them and told them of his proposal and so he was now going to speak with them in person.<p>

He could recognize a couple of the leaders. Mon Mothma, General Carlist Rieekan and Admiral Ackbar were all members of the fledgling rebellion although Ackbar, and the Mon Calamari, only joined recently.

"Welcome Master Jedi," Mon Mothma greeted him.

"Mon Mothma," Obi-Wan replied.

"As you said in your encrypted message, you wish to join the rebellion we are creating, right?" asked Mon Mothma.

The Jedi Master nodded. "I have nothing better to do with my life," he said. _Other than hoping and longing with all my heart that what Qui-Gon said is true and Luke will be able to get Anakin to return to the light side of the Force, _he added silently.

Mon Mothma nodded. "You are welcomed, Master Jedi, we have seen very little Jedi in the galaxy since the Jedi Purge nine years ago," she said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "There are a few Jedi left in the galaxy," he said. "I may be able to find them but many of them are in deep hiding due to the fact that Vader and Palpatine are after them." In spite of escaping Mustafar unscathed, very few people knew that Anakin Skywalker was now Darth Vader due to the fact that Vader went out of his way to hide his face from everyone he meets.

"Very well then. Welcome to the Rebel Alliance, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Mon Mothma said calmly stretching out a hand that Obi-Wan took and shook calmly.

* * *

><p>Glips and Adis left the transport as it landed on Coruscant and they gazed at the city-planet. "Now how the kriff are we going to find a way to get revenge?" Glips asked in Rodian.<p>

"I do not know," Adis admitted also in Rodian. "Lord Vader's palace is that way," he pointed toward the large palace that lay in the distance.

"How do you know that?"

"I have been here before in the last nine years before I started working for you onboard the _Black Silence_," Adis replied calmly. The two of them walked toward an air taxi before, after paying the taxi driver, climbed into it and Glips instructed the air tax to head toward Vader's palace.

"What do you plan on doing, Nefra? There is little we can do," Adis said. "Do you honestly think Lord Vader will just let you get revenge on him?"

"No but I may be able to find something to use against him," Glips replied smirking sinisterly as the two Rodians neared the palace. The air taxi dropped them off on a nearby air walkway before flying off and Glips and Adis quickly disappeared into the nearest building.

"Vader isn't stupid. I'm sure he'll be able to notice if you are spying on him," Adis muttered.

Glips peered through the window before frowning when he spotted someone familiar walk out into the garden beyond Vader's palace. "Look at this," he whispered to Adis and Adis walked to his side.

"That's the Jedi boy who attacked you onboard the _Black Silence_," said Adis looking surprised.

"What is he doing in Vader's palace?" Glips wondered aloud also examining the boy. "I honestly do not see Vader as the father or parental type but who else could that boy be but Vader's child?"

"You're jumping at shadows, Nefra," Adis growled.

"It's a safe assumption to make but we need to determine the truth because I may have found the perfect way to exact my revenge against Lord Vader," Glips replied.

Adis did the Rodian equivalent of a sneer. "Good luck with that, Nefra," he spat and he and Glips left the building as quietly as they entered it.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: the meeting with the Emperor and the Glips scene are probably a bit odd and I am sorry about this**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: please review and I hope that you liked this chapter and I am sorry that it is a bit odd**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: you would**

**Darth: oh bleh**

**Blaze: I will post "Vision of the Future" as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and reviews, as always, are much appreciated**


	15. Vision of the Future

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup so here is chapter 15 and I hope that you like it and this might be a short, semi filler chapter**

**15.**

**Vision of the Future**

The month long punishment was over and Luke was looking forward to finally being able to leave the palace after so long. He has been living with his father for almost a month and a half and he has slowly adjusted to living life on Coruscant. The grounding had allowed him time with the holonet and he learned much information about Coruscant although none of the datacomputers held information concerning his father. Luke had asked his father about that two weeks into his punishment but his father refused to answer.

_He does that often though, _Luke conceded silently as he walked toward the turbolift of the palace. The door slide open and he nearly ran into his father as Vader stepped out of the turbolift.

Vader's eyes narrowed. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"My punishment ended today and I'm bored," Luke replied.

Vader was silent for a long moment. "Very well but do not leave the palace and this time I do mean it," he said firmly and Luke nodded before he stepped into the turbolift. As the durasteel doors closed behind him, Luke let out a weak sigh of relief; his father didn't know about him breaking the rules of his grounding by going out into the garden two weeks into his punishment.

_Well he has been busy since he returned from wherever it was he went, he never did tell me, _Luke thought as the turbolift came to a stop and he walked out of it. Ayrin was waiting at the turbolift and she smiled in greeting to Luke.

"Hello Luke. You must be excited now that your punishment is over," she commented.

Luke smiled faintly. "I still don't understand why father made such a deal about it," he admitted. "I just wanted to see my friends. It wasn't as if I was going to get killed or hurt or anything like that."

Ayrin shook her head. "Nine-year-olds, they really do think they're invincible," she muttered. "There was a chance that that could have happened, Luke, and Lord Vader did not wish to take that chance. You _are_ his son after all, even if he is the second in command of the Empire."

"I suppose so," Luke muttered. "When can Daren come over again?"

"Not until your father approves it," replied Ayrin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to speak with your father." With that, the lieutenant walked into the turbolift and the doors closed behind him.

Luke watched her go before he began walking toward the sliding doors that led into the garden beyond the palace. Walking around the garden, Luke remembered feeling as though someone was watching him the last time he had been in the garden. It had come from a nearby building and Luke couldn't help but glance at the abandoned skyscraper located a little ways from Vader's palace.

_Should I tell father about this?_ Luke wondered silently before he shook his head as he continued to walk around the garden. _No, he'll just start keeping me in the palace and not allowing me to do anything fun._

Being only nine-years-old, Luke always looked forward do doing something fun and he did not think spending his time in his father's palace with nothing to do as fun. He knew that he had plenty to keep him occupied; hologames, a holovision in his room as well as free reign to walk around the palace and spend time in the hangar bay with his father's speeders. But it did little to ease the hyperactivity of the nine-year-old; Luke longed to play with Daren and his other friends, especially now that his punishment was over.

Sighing, Luke went back to walking around the garden deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Azana narrowed her eyes as she sat on the Veranda overlooking the city-planet from Senator Ryla's apartment. Ryla had gone to a meeting of the Senate and so Azana was left to her own devices. She was twelve years old but she always found something to keep her mind occupied since anytime she got bored or unoccupied, her memories would come back. Azana had no wish to relive her memories, especially the blurry ones of her mother and father selling her into slavery.<p>

Shaking her head quickly, Azana stood up before starting to walk into the apartment but before she could do that, she spotted a speeder flying past the Senate Apartment complex. She started walking again but stopped when she got a brief glimpse of who was in the passenger seat of the speeder.

It looked like Glips.

_I'm seeing things, _Azana thought but she found she couldn't believe her own thoughts. She has lived with Glips for nine years of her life and she knew what he looked like; it was him.

_But what is he doing on Coruscant? How did he get here? I thought Vader killed him when he destroyed the _Black Silence,Azana thought before she shook her head and walked back into the apartment.

She had no idea as to what to do with the information that Glips was on Coruscant but she knew she had to warn her fellow former slaves. She decided that she'd call Elia and hope that Elia hasn't been adopted yet. Perhaps, Elia will know if Luke really is with Vader as well as the numbers to Mabac and Sliv.

Picking up the comlink her foster mom's handmaiden had given her, Azana contacted the Foster Care Agency. Once she was able to contact Elia, who hadn't left the Agency yet, she informed her of who she had just seen.

"Are you sure?" Elia asked.

"He certainly looked like Glips, Elia," Azana replied.

"Do you think he's going to try to capture us and start the slave trade again?"

"I do not think so, not when he is so close to Lord Vader. We all saw how much Lord Vader hates slavery and I do not think Lord Vader would just let him star the slave trade again," said the blue skinned Twi'lek.

"True."

"By the way, have you heard from Luke?"

"Yes, I did," Elia replied. "Get this, Azana, he _is_ Lord Vader's son."

"_What?_ Are you sure?" Azana exclaimed.

"Luke came to visit me and visited me for a week with a boy called Daren and then he was picked up by Lord Vader. I wasn't with him at the time but I was watching and it was him. Luke is Lord Vader's son!"

"Whoa," Azana breathed. She frowned before adding, "But doesn't that mean Luke's in danger if Glips discovers he's Lord Vader's son?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well Lord Vader was the one who freed Glips's slaves and destroyed the _Black Silence_. And if Luke is Lord Vader's son then it makes sense that Glips would go after Luke to get at Vader," Azana replied.

"You do have a point there. It's possible, I suppose, but we still don't know if that Rodian you saw really is Glips. I mean, it could just as easily be any other Rodian."

"I know Glips."

"So do I. We need to confirm this and then I think it'd be best if we told Lord Vader."

"Would he even believe us?"

"Come on, Azana. He uses the Force, he's a Sith Lord, he should be able to sense the truth in our words easily."

"How the blazes did you know that?"

"Eh, that's what the friends I've made here at the Foster Care Agency said and they've been on Coruscant longer after all," Elia replied.

"True." Azana was silent for a long moment as she sat down on the foam couch in the center of the senatorial apartment. "But how the blazes are we supposed to determine if that Rodian really is Glips?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><em>He was standing on a fermocrete platform surrounded by abandoned buildings made out of durasteel and fermocrete. <em>

_He could see many things all at once, blaster fire slamming into lightsabers, explosions followed by screams of pain and disturbances in the Force. _

_He felt many people dying and he shuddered slightly even though deaths never really struck him as badly as before._

_He gazed around rapidly as he felt his son's presence but he couldn't see where his son was located._

_He saw blasterfire, heard a scream of pain and felt a disturbance in the Force all at once._

_It was centered around his son._

_He could see a Rodian standing over a limp body._

_He spotted the cruel sinister Rodian equivalent of a smile and the gleam of vengeance in his eyes._

"_This was all your fault," the Rodian sneered angrily. "If you had only let bygones be bygones, I would not have had to resort to this."_

_He now recognized the limp body; it was his son._

* * *

><p>Vader sat up gasping as the vision continued to replay in his mind; he had recognized the Rodian as well, it was Glips, and he had recognized where it was he was, the Works. For a long moment, Vader found himself gazing at the durasteel ceiling of his room within his palace. The vision continued to surge through his mind and Vader rubbed his head as he attempted to push the vision away.<p>

He knew that it was a vision of the future for it felt the same way as the vision of his mother and his wife had felt. Vader had been unable to stop his mother's death or his wife's death but he would not let his son die.

_That Rodian Glips is dead once I get my hands on him,_ Vader growled silently as he stood up and, after dressing, left his room. He knew he would be unable to get back to sleep without making sure his son was all right.

_When did you suddenly care whether your son was all right or not? _His conscience asked silently and Vader scowled at it as he walked toward his son's room. Without knocking, as he could sense through the Force that his son was asleep, Vader walked into his son's room.

Luke was fast asleep on his bed, wrapped up in his blankets and curled up as if he was in a cocoon. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep and Vader watched the boy for a long moment before he forced himself to look away before his emotions got the better of him. He was a Sith Lord, he should not feel emotional at the sight of his son, the son of his love, the life he had created with his beloved angel, the only thing he had left of his wife.

Vader left almost as quickly as he arrived and returned to his rooms. Sitting down on his bed, Vader found himself thinking about his son and the vision he had. _Why should this vision and my son be effecting me this badly? I am a Sith Lord; I should not be feeling this…love?…compassion?…for anyone!_

And yet a part of Vader could not believe his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the short chapter 15**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: you always like it**

**Darth: true**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post "Trustworthy Warning" as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	16. Trustworthy Warning

**Blaze: this is a new, and hopefully longer, chapter**

**Darth: what's going to happen in this chapter?**

**Blaze: I won't say, you'll just have to read the chapter and learn**

**Darth: okay**

**Blaze: yup so here is chapter 16 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and this is, once again, set in an alternate universe**

**16.**

**Trustworthy Warning**

Azana met up with Elia outside of the Foster Care Agency three days after she had spotted someone that resembled Glips so strongly before. She could see the teenage human gazing at the many speeders and air taxis that flew back and forth in the airways that lay across Coruscant's surface. The tall skyscrapers shadowed the under levels of Coruscant and yet the brilliant neon lights illuminated the lower levels of the city. Azana and Elia walked side by side with each other on one of the air walkways that lay across the city-planet while at the same time deep in thought.

"Glips may be very easy to pick out," Elia said quietly. "There aren't very many Rodians on Coruscant do to the fact that hardly any Rodians leave their home planet."

"So doesn't it make sense that the Rodian I saw is the same Rodian that was our master when we were onboard the _Black Silence_?" asked Azana.

"It's very likely," said Elia.

"Then why do we bother proving it if we already know it's true?"

"Lord Vader may not believe you," Elia reminded her. "And if he doesn't believe you then Luke will be in even more danger. We need to get enough proof, at the very least more than one person who's seen Glips, before we can go to him."

"More than one person? You mean you and I?"

"And Mabac and Sliv. Mabac is still on Coruscant although it's likely he'll be leaving to Kashyyyk soon and Sliv is also on Coruscant."

"How do you know where they are?"

Elia flushed. "I, sort of, hacked into the database at the Foster Care Agency."

Azana always knew that Elia, in spite of her young age, was very good at hacking into secure networks on the holonet; that was actually why she was on the run from authorities on Bellassa when Glips captured her. Azana only learned about this recently, literally, for Elia refused to tell anyone about her particular skill and she only revealed it to Azana today because she felt that the blue skinned Twi'lek would understand and understand why she kept it a secret.

"So you know their addresses?"

"Yes."

"What about Luke?"

Elia raised her eyebrows. "We don't need an address to find Luke." She pointed toward the Imperial Palace that rose up like an ominous shadow in the distance. "Everyone on Coruscant knows that Vader's palace lays less than a kilometer from the Emperor's palace."

"True."

The two former slaves made their way down the air walkway and toward a stairwell that would take them to a lower level on the city-planet. As they walked, they noticed that the sun above Coruscant was starting to fall into the night sky shedding dying rays of sunlight onto the upper levels of the city-planet. As they walked onward, Azana turned her gaze toward the airways as they neared one of the many skyscrapers and turned down an alley toward the Imperial Mall that rose up nearby.

"Where are Mabac and Sliv?" Azana asked curiously as the two of them walked onward stepping aside to avoid roaming stormtroopers and the many different beings that lived on Coruscant wandering back and forth.

"Mabac is staying in a hotel near the Imperial Mall and Sliv's foster parents took a home near Imperial City Academy."

"Imperial City Academy?"

"A school nearby that most of the children of the residents of Coruscant, as well as the moffs, senators and governors go to school in the fall," said Elia.

"Oh. I never knew that."

Elia smiled. "Well you've learned something new today," the sixteen year old human said.

Azana snorted before glancing at Elia as the two of them kept on walking until they arrived at the Imperial Mall. Taking a side air walkway to avoid the traffic in the crowded mall, Azana and Elia walked over a large skyscraper with floor to ceiling windows every so often a large parking garage lying across from it. Azana and Elia walked over to the skyscraper and the blue skinned Twi'lek let Elia take the lead as the two of them walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"Hello how may I help you?" the droid positioned at the desk asked in a bored tone of voice.

Elia stepped forward. "I am looking for a wookiee family that checked in over a month ago," she replied.

"There is a record of only one wookiee family currently taking up residence on the sixth floor."

"Do they have a cub with them?"

"I believe they do."

"May I have the room number?"

"I must check with them," the droid replied before it typed in a certain number and waited for a long moment for the guests to reply. It was silent for a long moment before the droid glanced up.

"They are wishing to ask who wishes to see them," the droid said.

"Tell them it's Elia Masis and Azana Secura," Elia replied.

"Very well." The droid repeated those names into the comm and for a long moment there was nothing but silence on the other end.

"You may also want to tell them that we are friends of Mabac," Elia added.

The droid repeated that to the people at the other end of the comm before listening in silence until it glanced up. "They are in room six hundred and fifty two," it said.

"Thank you," Elia said before she and Azana made their way toward the clear turbolift next to the receptionists' desk before they climbed into it once it emptied out. Punching in the number for the sixth floor, Azana and Elia rode the turbolift up to the sixth floor.

When they reached the sixth floor, Azana and Elia walked toward room six hundred and fifty two and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Mabac and the wookiee growled happily in greeting before barking out something to his adopted parents.

"Hi there Mabac," Azana greeted him.

Mabac growled out a question.

"We were wondering if you wouldn't mind helping us," said Elia.

Mabac barked out another question.

"May we speak to you outside?"

Mabac nodded before barking out something to his adopted parents and once he got a confirmation, he stepped out of the room. He then growled out a question as he stepped away from the door as it slide closed behind him.

"We think Glips may be on Coruscant and may know that Luke is Lord Vader's son," said Elia.

Mabac barked out in concern.

"We need you to help us identify him. Azana saw a Rodian that resembled Glips a lot and she fears that he may go after Luke because Vader is the one that stopped his little slave trade."

Mabac nodded in agreement before growling out something and walking back into the room to tell his adopted parents where he was going. Once his parents let him go, the three former slaves made their out of the hotel and toward the building where Sliv was living.

After they picked up Sliv, and he borrowed his foster parents' speeder, the four friends made their way back toward the Foster Care Agency while keeping a lookout for anyone even remotely resembling Glips. When they spotted another speeder heading toward the abandoned skyscraper near the Imperial Palace, Azana came to a stop.

"Did you see the passenger in that speeder?" she asked pointing to the speeder that just flew past.

Mabac growled out a number of curses as he nodded his head.

"I saw him as well, it was Glips all right," Sliv said.

Elia nodded in agreement her eyes narrowing. "It was definitely him," she agreed. "I'd recognize him anywhere. It looks like you were right, Azana. Glips is on Coruscant."

Azana's lekku twitched slightly in slight irritation. "That was what I was trying to tell you," she said curtly.

"We just wanted to confirm it. After all, if we had gone to Lord Vader and found out the Rodian you had seen _wasn't_ Glips then I don't know what Lord Vader would have done," Elia said.

Mabac growled and barked out firmly.

"We'll go to Lord Vader and warn him," Azana said.

"Will he even believe us?" Sliv asked. Sliv, like Elia, was one of Luke's more recently made friends but he thought Luke was a good kid and they had become fast friends.

"He's a Sith Lord," Azana said.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Sith Lords are knowing to be able to sense the truth," said Elia.

"And it's worth a shot. I don't want anything to happen to Luke," Azana said.

Sliv nodded in agreement. "Well let's get going," he suggested before he guided the speeder toward the Imperial Palace.

* * *

><p>Luke was examining the engine of one of his father's speeders when a speeder flew toward the hangar bay and he glanced up. Ayrin, who was watching him while speaking to someone on her comlink, also glanced up as the speeder came to a stop just outside of the hangar bay.<p>

Ayrin's hand went to her blaster but Luke, immediately recognizing the four occupants of the speeder, grinned before dashing toward the speeder. "What are you four doing here?" he asked as he observed his four friends from when he was onboard the _Black Silence._

"We actually came to speak to your father," Azana replied. "All four of us have seen Glips on Coruscant."

Luke stiffened in fear. "Really?" he asked fearfully.

Azana nodded.

"And we also think that he may know Lord Vader is your father," Elia added.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around that little bit of news," Sliv muttered and Mabac growled in agreement.

"Who are these people, Luke?" Ayrin asked warily.

"Oh these are my friends," Luke said smiling. "Azana, Mabac, Elia, Sliv, this is Lieutenant Ayrin."

"Hello," Elia greeted the lieutenant politely.

"Hello what are you doing here? I am sure that Lord Vader was not expecting you to come by," Ayrin said although she did move her hand away from her blaster.

"I know but we need to speak to him; it's an emergency," Azana said quickly.

Ayrin hesitated.

"If you have to, Ayrin, then tell my father it has to do with Glips," Luke said.

Ayrin didn't know who Glips was but she understood that it was something that would get Vader to listen to what the four had to say. "Very well," she said. She gestured toward the hangar bay. "You may as well land; it'll take some time for me to get in touch with Lord Vader as he had gone recently to the Imperial Palace."

Sliv nodded before guiding the speeder to a landing in the hangar bay while Ayrin was speaking on her comlink. The four friends leapt out of the speeder and Luke found himself swarmed with hugs from all of his friends, including a near bone breaking hug from Mabac in spite of the fact that Mabac wasn't a full grown yet while Sliv just patted him on the shoulder in greeting.

"So you just came all this way just to tell me and my father about Glips?" Luke asked.

"That and say hi to you. Azana, Mabac and Sliv haven't seen you since we got to Coruscant a month and a half ago," Elia replied.

Luke smiled; he had great friends. "I don't know how my father will react to you four being here," he admitted. "He's still pretty upset over me visiting the Foster Care Agency a month ago and he won't let my other friend Daren come and visit anytime soon."

"He's still upset about that? It's been a month," Elia protested.

Luke shrugged. "He doesn't show it but then he's good at hiding his emotions," he replied and he knew what he said was true. Vader never showed any kind of emotion on his face whenever he was around others, even around Luke and Luke never really knew if Vader cared for him or not.

"Well either way, we're going to stay here until we can tell Vader what we want to tell him ourselves," Azana said.

Luke smiled briefly knowing that his Twi'lek friend was too stubborn to just leave especially since anyone could easily tell Vader what she wished to tell him. "All right. I guess it'll be all right," he said. "I just hope father won't be _too_ mad at finding you four here."

"Hopefully not," Elia agreed and Mabac barked his agreement.

* * *

><p>Vader guided his speeder into the hangar bay of his castle after the long and, if he was being truly honest with himself, boring dinner party with the Emperor and the Moffs, senators and governors. It always got on his nerves whenever the Emperor insisted that he attend those things although Vader was glad he had managed to convince the Emperor to not force him to bring Luke along.<p>

A nine year old at a formal dinner party was only asking for trouble.

Climbing out of his speeder, Vader's eyes narrowed when he noticed that four beings he didn't know were standing beside Luke chatting with him in the center of the hangar bay and Ayrin walked toward him. "Lord Vader," she greeted him saluting.

"Who are they?" Vader asked gesturing to the four beings.

"Luke's friends," Ayrin replied. "I believe they have something they wish to tell you."

Vader's lip curled into a sneer but he nodded; he know recognize two of them as the Twi'lek and Wookiee who would not leave Luke's side when he had first saved them from the _Black Silence. _The others were likely other friends that Luke had made while he had been on the starship that Vader later destroyed. Walking over to join them, Vader resisted the urge to smirk when the four friends leapt back in fright at his sudden appearance.

Luke was the only one that stayed still. "Hi father," he greeted him cheerfully.

"Son," Vader replied coolly. "Lieutenant Ayrin seems to think that you four," he swept his cold gaze over the four beings, "have something you wished to tell me."

Azana swallowed. "Yeah my lord," she replied before she hesitated and glanced at Elia. "Elia, you can take it from here."

Elia glowered at Azana. "I should have guessed. Just because I'm the oldest, you had to put it on me."

"If we were going by that then I would have asked Sliv but Sliv looks on the verge of passing out."

Vader could also see that the human known as Sliv was rather pale with fright. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about or not?" Vader snapped impatiently.

Elia nodded. "Azana, Mabac, Sliv and I have seen Glips on Coruscant, my Lord," she replied quietly.

Vader's eyes narrowed to tiny angry slits. "Glips?" he echoed as anger coursed through his veins.

"Yes my lord. Azana saw him first, I believe from her foster parent's apartment and then Sliv, Mabac and I saw him when we were on our way back to the Foster Care Agency," Elia replied. "We are absolutely sure it was him."

Vader stretched out with the Force and he could sense that the girl, Elia ,wasn't lying; she truly believed that the four of them had seen Glips. "And you brought this to my attention why?" he asked coolly although he was looking forward to killing the slaver who somehow managed to cheat death after the _Black Silence_ was destroyed.

"I don't know if this is true, my lord," Azana said quietly, "but I believe that Glips may know Luke is your son."

"And there's a high chance that Glips will want to get back at you for what happened above Galidraan," Elia added.

"And he may attempt to kill Luke to get at you," Sliv finished.

Vader's eyes narrowed to cold slits at that. _If Glips comes anywhere near my son…_ Vader let his thought trail off although some very unpleasant but satisfying ways for Glips to die were beginning to form in Vader's mind.

Pushing aside the murderous thoughts, Vader nodded shortly. "I will keep what you have said in mind," he said a tad flatly. "Now then, it would be best if you were on your way."

"Can't they stay for a while longer?" Luke asked. "I haven't seen most of them in such a long time."

"No," Vader replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please father? Just for another hour."

Vader scowled angrily. "Fine," he hissed before he glanced at Ayrin. "Make sure his friends leave in an hours time," he ordered as he walked over to the turbolift, sweeping past the lieutenant as he did so.

"Yes my lord," Ayrin replied saluting and Vader disappeared into the turbolift wondering if he shouldn't have given in to his son's pleading but deciding that one hour wouldn't hurt.

Now he had some time to think about what he was going to do to Glips should the blasted slaver come anywhere near his son.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and what was chapter 16**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Severus: yup**

**Blaze: what are you doing here?**

**Severus: hiding from Voldy**

**Voldy: SEVERUS, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?**

**Blaze: (pushes Severus into closet and shuts door)**

**Voldy: (steps into computer room) have you seen Severus?**

**Blaze: nope**

**Darth: haven't seen him**

**Voldy: oh well if you do see him tell him that he's better hurry or else I'm going to have to have Lucius massage my back. It's killing me**

**Darth: we'll make sure to pass that on should we see him**

**Voldy: (apparates away)**

**Lucius: (runs into room) can I hide in here?**

**Severus: (pokes head out of closet) get your own hiding place (disappears back into closet)**

**Blaze: you heard the man, get! (kicks Lucius out)**

**Voldy: oh well, I guess I'll have to deal with Lucius's massage. Come along, Lucius**

**Lucius: NOOOO!**

**Severus: (steps out of closet) thanks**

**Blaze: no problem. Whoops, long author's note. Please review and I will post "A Need for Solace" as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	17. A Need for Solace

**Blaze: yay new chapter!**

**Lucius: you are SO cruel!**

**Severus: (snickers)**

**Anakin: what the…? Who the blazes let the blondie wizard into the room?**

**Severus: (points to Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: I did not**

**Voldy: anyone in there? I need some help!**

**Severus, Anakin, Palpypie, Blaze and Lucius: (hides in cramped closet)**

**Blaze: oh screw this (kicks Palpypie and Lucius out)**

**Voldy: oh goodie, two volunteers**

**Palpypie and Lucius: NOOOO!**

**Blaze: (laughs) sorry about the semi long author's note. Here is the short chapter 17 and I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated**

**17.**

**A Need for Solace**

After about an hour of spending time with his friends, Luke was saying goodbye to them and he found himself strangely reluctant but Lieutenant Ayrin insisted that his friends had to leave. He hugged Azana and Elia before shaking hands with Sliv and Mabac, the latter of whom grabbed Luke in a near bone crushing hug.

"Ga, Mabac, I'm going to be needing my ribs unbroken," Luke gasped.

Mabac released the boy before growling an apology as Luke rubbed his back.

"It's all right, Mabac," Luke said. "I guess I'll see you later. Maybe father will let you come back soon."

Azana snorted. "I find that highly unlikely. He didn't look too pleased to see us here as it is, even if we did warn him about Glips," he said.

"Just keep an eye out for Glips," Sliv added. "Although your father isn't stupid and will likely figure out Glips's plan before long."

"True. Well I guess I'll see you later," Luke said before watching as Sliv leapt back into the pilot's seat of the speeder and Azana, Mabac and Elia joined them. Luke watched as his four friends flew away before he glanced at Ayrin as she watched them go before she glanced at Luke.

"Come," she said. "I think it would be best if we go inside."

"Yes I guess so," Luke replied before he followed the lieutenant into the main hallway of the first floor of his father's castle although he frowned as he gazed around. "Where's my father?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," Ayrin admitted. "I think Lord Vader might either be speaking with the Emperor or speaking with someone else."

"I wonder if he'll let Daren come to visit since he let my other friends stay for a while," Luke said.

"Maybe. You may ask him," Ayrin said.

"I don't know if he'll listen to me."

"Lord Vader may listen to you, Luke. You are his son."

"Yes but he's also the second in command of the Empire."

"Yes but, once again, you are his son. He may be the second in command of the Empire but that doesn't mean he is not your father."

"Yes I guess. Well I'm going to my room. Thanks for letting my friends stay, Ayrin."

"No problem although your father was the one who gave your friends permission to stay, not me," she replied before she walked away and Luke jogged over to the turbolift before riding it to the next floor. When he reached the next floor, he walked over to his room before walking into it and lying down on his bed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good, very good, Anakin. Kill him."<em>

"_I don't know if I should…"_

"_He is too dangerous to be kept alive. Kill him now."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Lord Sidious promised us peace!" The alien protested just before he was cut down by his father, yellow eyes glowing with rage and anger.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Come back to me. Come back, I love you."<em>

"_Love won't save you know. Only my new powers will."_

"_Obi-Wan was right, you have changed."_

"_Obi-Wan?"_

"_Yes, he knows. He wants to help us."_

* * *

><p>"<em>You were the chosen one. It was said you would destroy the Sith not join them. Bring balance to the Force not leave it in darkness."<em>

"_I hate you!"_

"_You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you!"_

* * *

><p><em>Hatred.<em>

_Anger._

_Such dark feelings that hit Luke like a virboblade to the gut and Luke struggled to escape the confines of the dream as he found himself living through so many things, hearing so many words and yet not being able to comprehend what he was seeing or hearing._

_He saw a ship blowing apart and debris flying to the ground._

_He saw droids getting blasted and sliced apart by laser swords._

_He saw evil yellow eyes glowing in the darkness._

_He saw rivers of lava flowing past steadily and platforms floating on it._

_He saw blasterfire slamming into the bodies of many different beings of all ages._

_He saw his father's face, filled with agony, hatred and rage._

_He saw a man gazing down at his father with sadness in his eyes before he walked away leaving his father in agony._

_He felt rather than saw his father's sorrow and rage the instant he learned that Luke's mother was dead._

_He felt rather than saw the malicious glee coming off of a cloaked man he now recognized as the Emperor._

_He saw the limp, motionless form of his uncle._

_He saw Glips glaring at him with undisguised loathing in his eyes._

_He heard Glips's whispered threats made against those he cared about._

_He saw people he has never met dead before his eyes._

_He saw his friends dead._

_He saw his father dead._

_He saw Glips standing over them laughing in maniacal glee._

_He heard the Emperor's own malicious laughter being added to the mix._

_He felt cold sorrow surge through him._

_And he knew beyond a doubt that he wanted nothing more than to escape the clutches of his nightmare. He pushed at it, struggling to break free, to shatter his dream just as he has done before._

_And he knew that there was only one way he could break free._

_He screamed as loudly as he possibly could._

* * *

><p>Vader felt his son's distress buffet him on all sides and he barely managed to keep upright in spite of the onslaught of emotions slamming into him through the Force. He could feel genuine fear and agonizing sorrow coming off of his son and those emotions seemed to be affecting the heart he thought was destroyed a long time ago. The amount of emotions coming off of Luke told Vader that his son was in another nightmare.<p>

And could not find a way out of it.

Vader was halfway to his son's room before he even realized what he was doing and he had to fight with himself to slow down before he rushed into the room. He was a dark lord of the Sith! He did not go rushing into his son's room when his son was having a nightmare.

So why did he have the sudden urge to gather his son in a hug and provide the boy with some solace that his emotions suggested he needed?

Vader shook his head scowling. _That boy is preventing me from thinking clearly,_ he told himself as he started to head back to his room and push aside the feelings that continued to slap at him through the Force.

_That boy is your son,_ his conscience murmured and Vader paused.

_Why should I care? He's my son but it's not like I care about him or anything._ In spite of what he was thinking, Vader had turned around and was walking back to his son's room.

_Actions speak louder than words,_ his conscience murmured quietly and Vader, even though he hated to admit it, knew that his conscience was correct.

Entering his son's room, Vader walked over to Luke's side before sitting on the bed and reaching out to wake his son. His son, still caught in the midst of his nightmare, reacted upon instinct but not the kind of instinct Vader would have expected. Instead of attempting to protect himself as most normally would, Luke practically launched himself into Vader's arms and clung on to him sobbing quietly in his sleep.

Vader stared at his son in utter shock and disbelief. His son was crying on him? A dark lord of the Sith? What the blazes was going on? Vader could not answer those questions and he had no idea as to what to do at the moment. Any other normal parent would easily provide the comfort that Luke needed at the moment but Vader wasn't a normal parent.

So how the blazes was he supposed to handle this situation?

If he had still been Anakin Skywalker then there was a good chance that he would have easily fell into the normal parent role and given his son the comfort he needed.

However, he was not Anakin Skywalker anymore. He was Darth Vader and Vader did not comfort a nine-year-old boy who had just had a nightmare no matter what that nightmare was about.

_What would your mother say to you now?_ His conscience scolded him. _If she saw that you were not giving your own son the same amount of comfort that she _always_ gave you then she would probably come back from the dead and blast you into the next galaxy._

Vader scowled at his conscience as he gazed at his son an emotion he hasn't felt for several years surge through him and he actually found himself struggling to push it away to no avail.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Vader gently wrapped his arms around his son and held him as the nine-year-old boy relaxed in his arms but continued to sob quietly. Vader held his son until the boy fell asleep before he gently lowered his son back into his bed and tucked him in. He brushed a stray strand of Luke's hair off of his forehead before gazing at his son, who reminded him so much of himself when he was that age.

"Good night, my son," he murmured before he stood up and left the room not entirely sure as to what just happened between him and his son.

* * *

><p>Glips eyed Vader's palace with distaste in the light of the Coruscanti sun as he guided the speeder he got with Adis sitting in the passenger's seat. "How in the kriff are we going to get in there?" he murmured in Rodian pointing toward the many stormtroopers that were walking around the hangar bay and around the palace. "It is widely known even in the Outer Rim that Lord Vader is the commander of the legendary 501st Stormtrooper Legion and there are also the stormtroopers who guard the Emperor to worry about."<p>

"I think we'll have to catch the boy when he is not near the palace," Adis said also in Rodian.

"I don't think we'll ever be able to catch the boy away from the palace. I haven't seen him leave since we arrived on Coruscant."

"Do you honestly think Lord Vader actually insists his son stays inside, Nefra? I doubt Lord Vader even cares about the boy."

"He better care about the boy, Adis, or else my revenge won't be as sweet as I want it to be."

"Either way we need to come up with a plan."

"And what kind of plan will that be?"

"I want to kill that bloody brat more than anything but what if we did not go after the boy just yet? There are plenty of other escapees that we can go against that are friends with the boy."

"I don't know where most of them are, Nefra."

"We'll find them."

"And if we don't? What's plan B?"

"I haven't yet worked out the finer details of Plan A yet, Adis. Do you really think I have a Plan B up my sleeve just yet?"

"Well I know what Plan C is," said Adis. "The instant things go bad, I'm getting the kriff off of Coruscant. I certainly don't want to be here when Lord Vader finds out you're after his son."

"Then why are you here in the first place?" Glips snapped angrily.

"Many reasons, Nefra, but none of which I feel like sharing with you," Adis replied calmly albeit coolly.

Glips shook his head. "Come, let's go find a place to land and gather our thoughts together," he said before he flew the speeder toward the nearest parking lot.

* * *

><p>Vader was worried that Glips would try to kill his son the instant he let his son out of his sight and since he was constantly going on missions off of Coruscant, he didn't have anyone to ensure that Luke was safe. He didn't know where the sudden protective feeling came from but he had an odd suspicion that it formed the night before when he had held his son until his son had fallen asleep.<p>

It would seem that something had changed in him and he had no idea as to what that change suddenly was. He shook his head as the thought that perhaps he was starting to care for the boy and love him as the son that he was.

He was a Dark Lord of the Sith! He did not care for or love anyone!

Or so he kept telling himself.

Vader decided that he would take out Glips before Glips could come anywhere near his son but he needed someone to get close enough to Glips in order to assassinate him to where Vader would not be linked to the assassination. An Imperial assassin may be the best bet but Vader really did not wish to try to convince the Emperor of why he hired the assassin for the Emperor would find out and would want to know.

He could always call in a bounty hunter but bounty hunters often only deal in kidnapping or discovering information and so Vader was unsure if he could find a bounty hunter who would do the job for him.

The only other option he had was to find someone, anyone, close to Glips, someone Glips trusted. The sleemo slaver being betrayed by someone he thought he could trust would be sweet revenge indeed.

_But I know no one who is close to Glips as they either died on the _Black Silence_ or they are slavers and I would probably kill the slaver before I even had a chance to talk to him._

Still deep in thought, Vader walked over to his conference room and slipped into it quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the short chapter 17**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup it is**

**Darth: so…**

**Blaze: yeah please review and I will post "Gathering of Friends", which will likely be a very short chapter, as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and thank you to everyone who helped me get 200 reviews on this story so far. You guys rock!**


	18. Gathering of Friends

**Blaze: chapter 17 and this chapter have been filler chapters that are somewhat necessary to the plot**

**Darth: filler chapters…bleh**

**Blaze: tell me about it but I can't just go straight to the action. I need to build up to the climax and then try to make the climax as climactic as possible**

**Darth: climax? Haven't you already reached the climax?**

**Blaze: this story is like a series of mountains and valleys. There are several climaxes are the mountain peaks just as the filler chapters are the valleys.**

**Darth: what a comparison**

**Blaze: yup**

**Ahsoka: blah, blah, blah, just get to the story already!**

**Luke: yeah before this author's notes turns out to be two pages long**

**Blaze: you've got a point. Here is chapter 18 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and thank you to everyone who helped me get 211 reviews on this story so far.**

**18.**

**Gathering of Friends**

The situation surrounding Glips and the fear and confusion that came with the Rodian and the attack that he was supposedly going to launch against his son had Vader's head throbbing. He knew that the children his son was friends with weren't lying, the Force told him that, and he knew that Glips would attack, for the slaver was not likely to just let the fact that Vader stopped his illegal slave trade slide. However, he had know idea as to when this attack was supposed to occur and he didn't know what to do until he knew the exact moment, or at least an approximate time and date, of when the attack would come.

There was also Luke.

His son was growing more bored with each passing day since his friends left and Vader, although he would never admit it out loud since he honestly didn't believe he was feeling this way, felt concerned about his son. It was technically speaking summer vacation on Coruscant so the children of Moffs, Grand Admirals and the like were currently out of school. Vader knew that it would be a good idea to send Luke to school but, though the boy was intelligent in spite of having grown up as a slave, Vader was unsure if he would be able to fit in.

His son was very generous and nice and quiet in spite of his tendency toward reckless adventures, such as when he left the palace to visit his friend at the Foster Care Agency, and his stubbornness. He was also very good at making friends and had a great capacity to care and feel compassion. Vader sighed as he paced in his conference room; his son was more like Padmé then Vader would care to admit. His son may take his looks and reckless behavior from Vader but his tendency to care, his compassionate heart and his stubbornness were pure Padmé.

And those traits made the heart Vader had thought was destroyed a long time ago clench in remembrance of the beautiful senator of Naboo. Vader found struggling to push those thoughts to the back of his mind but nothing seemed to work and he resisted the urge to sigh as he continued to pace with his thoughts currently jumbled.

He found himself thinking about the mission his master had given him; to settle a dispute between Imperial forces and forces that seem to be attempting to form a rebellion in the Bellassa system. The rebellion kept attempting to form but every time they tried to form, Vader would be there to crush them before they had formed. It seemed that so many things were currently happening in the galaxy at that moment; the illegal slave trade he stopped in the Outer Rim, the rebellion that was attempting to form, the recruitment of planets within and without the Empire, and Vader felt that he had to deal with all of this as well as watch over his son.

Vader let out a long sigh; he had to hope that the battle above Bellassa would be quick so he would not have to leave his son for very long. It would be much too dangerous to bring a nine-year-old boy onboard a Star Destroyer into battle. But he also knew that there was Glips to think about and he knew very well that he couldn't, for one, leave Luke with the Emperor and, for another, leave him by himself with Glips on the loose.

"My lord?"

Vader glanced up sharply before turning cool eyes toward the door at Lieutenant Ayrin who was standing in the doorway and who saluted upon seeing the Sith lord's eyes on her. "What?" he demanded.

"Here are the datapads you requested," Ayrin said holding out the datapads she was currently holding in her hands.

Vader held out a hand and the datapads flew into them before he narrowed his eyes in thought as an idea came to him. "Stay for a moment, Lieutenant," he said suddenly as the lieutenant turned to leave the conference room.

"Yes my lord?" Ayrin asked saluting again as she turned around to face the Sith lord again.

"I have to leave Coruscant for a while, Lieutenant, so I ask that you keep an eye on my son. If you think it would be easier then you may invite him over to your house until I return," Vader said. He knew that the best way he could keep his son safe was to make sure Glips had no idea as to where he was located. "And make sure no one knows that he is with you, Lieutenant. Am I understood?"

"Yes my lord. I am sure Daren will enjoy having a friend over since all of his friends left Coruscant for the summer," Ayrin said.

"Good. I will be leaving tonight so I suggest that you get things ready to go while I speak with my son."

"Yes my lord." Ayrin looked faintly confused but the confusion cleared up quickly and Vader ignored the look as he dismissed the lieutenant and turned his attention to the datapads in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I can invite my other friends over? Like Mabac or Sliv or Elia or Azana?" Luke asked as he walked alongside Ayrin toward the hangar bay that was located at the back of his father's palace. He had know idea as to why he was leaving the palace from the place opposite of where the main hangar bay was located. He also couldn't help but wonder why his father was insisting that he left the palace with Ayrin until he returned to Coruscant.<p>

His father refused to answer any questions that Luke presented to him, and Luke had a lot of them, and that only caused him to feel more curious than ever before. Luke was currently carrying a suitcase in his hands filled with clothes and other essentials that he would need for the days he would be staying with his father's lieutenant. As he walked, Luke barely noticed the stormtroopers that ranged around him, those who hadn't gone with Vader to wherever it was that his father went as he continued to think about his father's strange proposal.

Not to mention, Luke was absolutely sure that he felt fear coming off of his father and when he pointed that out, he saw his father stiffen. Luke realized that he had used the Force without even knowing he had done it but his father didn't seem to angry with him. His father still barely spoke about the Force but there were some questions that he would answer about the Force, such as the dreams Luke had received from his mother that had led him to discovering that his father was alive.

_But why is my father afraid? Does it have something to do with Glips being on Coruscant?_ He wondered silently.

He climbed into the closed cockpit of the speeder before watching as Ayrin slipped into the speeder and started it before flying it away from the palace. She slipped into the airways of Coruscant easily and Luke noticed that she was flying in the general direction of the Imperial Mall. He realized that this would be the first time that he would get to see Daren's home and get to see his friend since his grounding for leaving the palace without permission.

"I'll think about it," Ayrin said.

Luke glanced at her confused until he remembered that he had asked her a question and he flushed in embarrassment when he realized that he had forgotten he had asked that question. "All right," he said with a faint smile before he turned his gaze to the airways as Ayrin continued to fly before she reached the veranda outside of an apartment in a building near the one where Mabac was living.

Ayrin climbed out of the speeder after she landed and shut the main engine down and Luke followed her before pulling his suitcase out. He followed Ayrin as she led the way into the apartment, which was small but comfortable with four doors lying near each other and, across from them, was a kitchen area and a living area lay between the two.

"You have a nice home," Luke said politely.

"Thank you. It's small but I find it comfortable," Ayrin replied. "Daren, someone's here."

A moment later, one of the doors and Daren stepped out before walking over to join them with surprise in his eyes. "Luke? What are you doing here?" he asked curiously as he came to a stop in front of Luke.

"Father said he wanted me to stay with Lieutenant Ayrin until he returned to Coruscant," Luke replied.

"Ah so are you spending the night? 'Cause I got this real cool new racing hologame a couple of days ago from my uncle and I've been trying to convince my mom to let me invite someone over to play with me," Daren said smiling.

Luke's eyes gleamed at the thought of playing a new hologame about racing. "I'd love to. Uh, may I Lieutenant Ayrin?" he asked turning his gaze to Ayrin who was standing just behind him.

"Of course, go ahead Luke and please, call me Ayrin," Ayrin replied.

"Oh all right, uh, Ayrin," Luke said. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome Luke."

Luke followed Daren as he led the way toward his bedroom.

The following day, Ayrin went to speak with them as Luke and Daren were eating breakfast in the kitchen. "I've contacted your friends and invited them over for the day," she said. "They won't be able to stay long for their adopted parents, and their foster parents won't allow it, but they'll be able to stay for a couple of hours."

Luke grinned. "Thanks Lieu…er…Ayrin," he said blue eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Who's coming by?" Daren asked.

"Azana, Elia, Sliv and Mabac," Ayrin replied.

"My friends from…before I came to Coruscant." Luke didn't really speak about his life onboard the_ Black Silence_ because he preferred to not think about his life before he came to live with his father.

"Ah okay."

The four friends arrived an hour later and Luke was practically bouncing with excitement at the thought of seeing his friends yet again even though only a few days had gone by since he last saw his friends. Azana and Mabac immediately went to him and gave him a hug in greeting although Mabac nearly broke Luke in half yet again.

"Mabac, you're going to break him in half if you keep doing that," Elia exclaimed walking over to join them with Sliv just behind her.

Mabac growled an apology.

"It's all right, Mabac," Luke said with a faint smile.

"Who's this?" Azana asked eyeing Daren with narrowed eyes.

"Oh this is Daren, Lieutenant Ayrin's son," Luke replied gesturing toward Daren who nodded shyly in greeting. "Daren, this is Azana, Mabac, Elia and Sliv."

"Nice to meet you four," Daren said politely.

"You two," Elia said brightly.

Sliv merely nodded once in reply while Mabac and Azana greeted the boy warily. It was obvious that they didn't trust him and Luke didn't know why it was that they didn't trust someone they've barely met. _Then again, who would trust someone they've just met? _He thought ruefully.

"Out of curiosity, Luke, why are you here?" Elia asked.

"My father wanted me to stay with Lieutenant Ayrin," Luke replied, "while he was off Coruscant."

"Oh…because of Glips?"

"I think so."

"Who's Glips?" Daren asked curiously.

"Er…" the five former slaves exchanged glances but didn't answer Daren's question, which caused him to gaze at them with curious confusion.

"It's a long story and I don't really want to talk about it," Luke admitted.

"Oh okay. Do you wanna come watch the holovision then?" Daren asked.

"Sure." Luke and his friends agreed before following Daren and the six of them walked into the living room before sitting down on the foam couch. Daren flipped on the holovision and the six friends watched the holovision together for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Vader was passing the bridge of the <em>Avenger <em>but he wasn't thinking about the so-called rebellion he was going to stop, he was thinking about his son. He had no idea as to why the boy kept coming into his thoughts even though Luke has been on his mind constantly since he held his son while his son cried a few days earlier. A part of him knew that he was beginning to care for his son and he found himself struggling to push those feelings away.

But they just kept on coming back.

_It's because Luke's right and there is still light in you,_ his conscience murmured and Vader found himself resisting the urge to scowl angrily at his inner voice.

"My lord, we will be arriving above Bellassa at 1400 hours," Ozzel said saluting as he stood just out of the way of the pacing Sith Lord. "Scans show that the Imperial forces and so-called rebels are somewhat evenly matched at the moment but we've also received a report from the troops stationed on Bellassa that states they have spotted a lightsaber in use on the planet."

Vader glanced up sharply eyes narrowed. "A lightsaber?"

"Yes, a blue one I believe the report said, my lord. It is possible that a Jedi is on the planet."

Vader stretched out with the Force and he immediately sensed the familiar Force presence of his former master; Obi-Wan Kenobi was on Bellassa.

And he was doing nothing to stop Vader from finding his Force signature.

"This changes very little, Admiral," he said flatly. "However, I will go down to the planet's surface to deal with this Jedi myself. You will be in charge of the battle above the planet."

"Yes my lord."

Vader turned his gaze to the viewports. _And so we meet at last, my former master, _he thought as he watched the Star Destroyer's slow approach to the planet of Bellassa.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the short chapter 18**

**Darth: yup it was**

**Blaze: I absolutely LOVE this song**

**Darth: what song?**

**Blaze: **_**Lost in the dream in the boundless sea. Rivers of pain are guiding me. Defending this land from the sins of man. Never surrender our dreams again. Ride forever onwards stare into the sun. Where hopes and dreams are everlasting marching on and on. Rise another day across the distant skies. Where the dawn above the winter moonlight shines upon the fall of our lives!**_

**Anakin: **_**Above the Winter Moonlight **_**by Dragonforce right?**

**Luke: how the blazes did you know that?**

**Anakin: I listened to it and I like it**

**Luke: how did you listen to it?**

**Anakin: I stole Obi-Wan's I-Pod**

**Obi-Wan: so that's what happened to it!**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post "Duel Between Brothers" as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	19. Duel Between Brothers

**Blaze: this chapter will have action in it**

**Severus: yay, finally**

**Blaze: where have you been?**

**Severus: trying to avoid Voldymuffin**

**Vader: again?**

**Anakin: you've been avoiding him every day for the past week**

**Severus: (sneers) he's an idiot**

**Vader: yup**

**Anakin: like Palpypie**

**Blaze: here is chapter 19 and I hope that you like it and, as always, reviews are much appreciated and yes this is extremely AU once again so nothing will happen as it does in canon.**

**19.**

**Duel Between Brothers**

Obi-Wan deflected the blaster bolt back before glancing over his shoulder to make sure Mon Mothma was out of harm's way. He knew, from the start, it was a bad idea for Mon Mothma to choose Bellassa to be their base of operations, especially so soon after the rebellion was formed. He knew that they had only come to Bellassa because the planet was usually under the radar when it came to the Empire's attention so he really couldn't blame her. The person he could blame, however, was the spy who had informed the Empire of the rebellion's location and that was how Obi-Wan suddenly found himself fighting against the clone troopers he had once fought side by side with.

"Reinforcements for the Imps are arriving," Mon Mothma called blasting another trooper nearby while Obi-Wan deflected a blaster bolt back at the clone who had shot it.

"It was only a matter of time, Mon," Obi-Wan grunted as he ducked down an alley to avoid another series of blaster bolts. He really was getting to old for this; he was beginning to regret leaving Tatooine at the moment.

_But I am only doing this to help bring down the Empire,_ Obi-Wan thought before he gazed up at the sky, feeling his former apprentice's Force signature nearing the planet. He had known Vader was there and he didn't bother on hiding his Force signature because he was hoping that he would have a chance to speak with his former apprentice. Luke coming into Vader's life may very well have changed him, if only slightly, and Obi-Wan wanted to see if Qui-Gon was right.

_Yoda still doesn't believe me,_ Obi-Wan thought ruefully as he rushed over to join Mon Mothma and the other rebel troops who were getting surrounded by the Imperials. His lightsaber flashed rapidly and Obi-Wan found himself wondering if he should just bring out the lightsaber of his former Padawan; it would certainly help.

Obi-Wan decided against it; he wanted a chance to see if Anakin really was still alive in Vader and, perhaps, giving Anakin his old lightsaber back would help at least a little. If not then Obi-Wan knew it was very likely his former apprentice would kill him and likely with the lightsaber that he had wielded when he was a Jedi.

_What irony,_ Obi-Wan thought ruefully as he blocked another blaster bolt before glancing sharply toward the edge of Ussa's city limits and glancing at Mon Mothma. "Get out of here," he said. "Vader's here. I'll distract him for as long as I can."

Mon Mothma hesitated. "All right, Master Kenobi," she said before she turned around and called a retreat. The rebel troops immediately ran after her toward the ships that had first brought them to Bellassa and Obi-Wan watched them go only briefly before he turned his gaze back to the Imperials that were surrounding him.

"Hands up Jedi," one clone said firmly.

Obi-Wan merely raised his eyebrows at that; the clone actually sounded like the battle droids the Separatists used to use during the Clone Wars and that was rather amusing. However, Obi-Wan kept his emotions tightly under control as his former apprentice approached them.

Vader hadn't changed much in the last nine years although his hair had gotten longer and his eyes were now glimmering yellow but Obi-Wan could see thick flecks of blue in their yellow depths. Those flecks further proved the suspicions Qui-Gon's words had planted within him; Anakin really was alive within the Sith Lord that was Darth Vader.

"Kenobi," Vader hissed angrily.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan replied and he wasn't all to surprised when he felt anger radiate off of his former apprentice at the mention of the name he held when he was a Jedi.

"I'll deal with the Jedi myself," Vader said without replying to Obi-Wan's words. "Find the rebels and dispose of them.'

"Yes sir!" the clones replied saluting before they rushed off and Vader turned his blue-yellow gaze to Obi-Wan who was watching him with sadness in his eyes.

"You should have stayed in hiding, Kenobi," Vader spat igniting his lightsaber and leaping at Obi-Wan who easily dodged before blocking the blow. While age had certainly caught up with him, and the harsh life of Tatooine did little to help matters, Obi-Wan was still able to block most of the blows delivered to him by his former apprentice. They knew each other too well.

Battling with his former apprentice was surprisingly not as bad as Obi-Wan had thought it would be. He and Anakin had spent thirteen years with each other, learning from each other and it was because of being friends for more than a decade that they knew each other too well to land a blow against the other. Obi-Wan could see that Vader had noticed this as well.

"We know each other too well, Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently.

"Shut up, Kenobi," Vader hissed angrily. "And stop _calling me Anakin!_" With that, he leapt at Obi-Wan again and the two of them continued to battle back and forth, their lightsabers sizzling as they came into contact with each other.

Obi-Wan decided that this would be a good time to see Vader's reaction to the appearance of his old lightsaber and he pulled it out before igniting the blue blade and holding both in his hands to block another blow delivered at him from Vader.

Vader stiffened slightly at the sight of his old blade before his eyes narrowed.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began as he blocked yet another blow. "I know you are still in there. The dark side has not driving you out completely."

"Shut up, Kenobi!"

"If the dark side was truly in control of you, if you truly weren't Anakin anymore then why did you rescue Luke?"

Vader's eyes flickered with something that Obi-Wan never thought he'd see in his former apprentice's gaze again.

Love.

"Don't talk about Luke, Kenobi," Vader hissed angrily as the love was replaced by fury. "You kept him from me!"

"I kept him from Palpatine. I knew that Palpatine would see him as a threat and you know it as well even if you refuse to admit it," Obi-Wan said ducking to block another blow from Vader's blade. "I was trying to protect him."

"So much for that protection," Vader snarled thrusting his blade toward Obi-Wan's chest but he fell back a few steps to avoid the glimmering crimson blade. "You weren't protecting him when he was _kidnapped_ and _sold into slavery!_ My son! A slave!"

"That in itself tells me that Anakin is still alive," Obi-Wan said quietly. "And I couldn't do anything to help Luke, Anakin, because of you. I couldn't very well leave Tatooine to find Luke and make sure he was safe because I would have risked you finding me. Or I would have risked leading Palpatine to Luke."

Vader snarled at him. "Nevertheless, it was because of you that my son was raised as a blasted _slave,_" he spat out the word as though it was a curse, "for nine years of his blasted life."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly at his former apprentice. "But you saved him, Anakin," he said quietly ducking to avoid Vader's blade. "You saved him, you gave him what he's wanted his entire life, a father. Beru often spoke of how he used to always call for you when he first learned to talk and she even told me that Luke's first word was "daddy' and it had not been directed at Owen."

Vader's movements slowed slightly at this pronouncement and Obi-Wan could see surprise flickering in his gaze. "He…his first word was 'daddy'?" he asked wonderment in his voice. "Even though he didn't know me."

"That is what Beru said."

Vader's blade had lowered slightly but he seemed to have remembered what he was doing for he lifted his blade again and attacked Obi-Wan whose lightsabers quickly blocked the oncoming blows. "You're lying to me," he hissed.

"Use the Force, Anakin, and you can see that I am not lying to you. Luke loved you when he thought you were dead and he still loves you now. And I can see it in your eyes, Anakin, you love him as well."

"Sith do not love," Vader spat back.

"Yes but you do love him." Obi-Wan had a good idea that may get through to Anakin; Glips, the slaver who kidnapped Luke and whom Vader saved Luke from or so Obi-Wan learned from the message given to Beru while he was still on Tatooine. "Answer this one question for me, Anakin, what would you do if Glips found your son?"

Vader's eyes flashed with rage and Obi-Wan knew that the rage wasn't directed at him. "That blasted slaver should have died onboard the _Black Silence,_" he hissed.

"Yes but it's obvious he didn't. So what would you do? For we know that loving and protecting a child is not the way of the Sith. If you had to choose; your son or your status as a Sith, which would you choose?"

"My son," Vader said without so much as a single pause of hesitation and he seemed surprised by the sudden words that had escaped his lips. It was as if he hadn't noticed he had made the decision in a split second without even thinking about it. It proved yet again that Qui-Gon was correct; Anakin Skywalker was still alive within the dark lord of the Sith that was Darth Vader.

* * *

><p>Vader was surprised by the question Obi-Wan had tossed at him; his status as a Sith or his son and he had to choose between the two. Had it been a couple of years earlier then Vader would likely have chosen his Sith status but now he knew in the heart he thought he had destroyed years ago, his decision was correct. He would not let Glips harm his son and, if he was being completely honest with himself, Obi-Wan was right about him loving his son as well.<p>

_You are a Sith! You do not feel love!_ He thought angrily.

_You are not a Sith because you feel this love. You love your son. Admit it!_ His conscience snapped back.

Vader was sure if Obi-Wan knew he was arguing with himself inside his own mind then he would probably die laughing. He eyed Obi-Wan who was still standing front of him, both lightsabers ignited but held loosely in his hands. He was still prepared for an attack but at the same time he was showing Vader that he wasn't going to attack him.

"You love your son, Anakin. Just admit it," Obi-Wan whispered as if he had read Vader's innermost thoughts.

Something seemed to have awakened within Vader, a small portion of himself that he had not thought a second thought about. That small portion of him that was still Anakin Skywalker, the portion that was so small that Vader had forgotten about it until recently, was suddenly awake and fighting against the clutches of the dark side.

"I…I love my son," Vader admitted quietly.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly again, a knowing smile that Vader did not like one bit for it made him fell as though Obi-Wan knew something he didn't. "Qui-Gon was right," he murmured almost too quietly for Vader to hear.

Vader continued to glare at Obi-Wan although there wasn't much fire behind the glare anymore. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and barked out, "trooper!"

"Yes sir?" One Imperial trooper asked walking over to join him.

"Stun him!" Vader hissed pointing to Obi-Wan. "He's coming with us."

Obi-Wan looked shocked.

"Yes sir!" The trooper then proceeded to stun Obi-Wan and Vader watched dispassionately as his former master collapsed on the ground stunned. He held out his hand before calling both Obi-Wan's lightsaber and his old lightsaber to his hand before observing it.

"Come, we are heading back to the _Avenger._ And no one is to know about him," Vader said pointing his still ignited lightsaber to Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir."

_What the blazes was I thinking?_ Vader thought later that day as he paced in his meditation chambers while thinking about the events that had transpired and Obi-Wan who was currently being held in a room nearby. No one but the trooper who had stunned him knew about him and Vader was determined to keep it that way.

Although he still had no idea as to why he had decided to let Obi-Wan live.

He turned his old lightsaber back and forth in his hand and he found himself thinking about when he had made this lightsaber; it was after he had lost the last one. He remembered the scolding Obi-Wan had giving him for losing his lightsaber and the ever annoying "this weapon is your life" lecture that always followed.

Deciding he needed something to distract him from his befuddling thoughts and his split second and confusing, to everyone including himself, decision, Vader decided to contact Lieutenant Ayrin and check on his son.

Naturally, however, he had to contact someone else first.

"My master," Vader said kneeling down before the larger than life projection of the Emperor after he contact him.

"Lord Vader, I trust your mission was a success."

"Yes my master. I also found a Jedi on Bellassa, master, and I finally took care of Kenobi," Vader lied, surprising himself, before he held out Obi-Wan's lightsaber for the hologram to see.

"Very good, Lord Vader," Palpatine said eyes gleaming with positive glee and Vader felt relieved that Palpatine didn't suspect he had kept Obi-Wan alive. "You will return to Coruscant now. Speaking of that, how is your young son doing?"

He didn't really care, Vader was absolutely sure of that.

"He is adjusting to Coruscanti life, master," he replied out loud.

"Good, good. Report to me when you return to Coruscant," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes my master." And with that, Palpatine's hologram disappeared and Vader, still confused by his decision to not only keep Obi-Wan alive but to bring him onboard the _Avenger _and to lie to Palpatine, stood up.

_You lied to the man who lied to you about your child's death,_ his conscience reminded him.

Vader pushed that thought away as he punched in the frequency that would connect him to Lieutenant Ayrin.

* * *

><p>"Luke, your father wants to speak with you," Ayrin said walking over to join them with her comlink in her hand.<p>

Luke glanced up from where he was sitting beside Daren watching a racing show on the holovision. He took the comlink before eyeing it, unsure of what to say. "Uh, hi father," he said into it finally.

"Luke," his father's voice sounded. "Lieutenant Ayrin informed me of your behavior these last couple of days and I am glad that you behaved for her."

It sounded as though there was faint disbelief and confusion in his father's voice but Luke somehow knew that it wasn't directed at him. "Yes, Daren and my friends and I just played games and…"

"_Luke! Luke!_"

Luke glanced up sharply as Elia leapt out of the speeder he hadn't noticed had arrived. "What?" he asked while Ayrin pulled out her blaster in surprise. It was obvious she hadn't noticed the appearance of the speeder either.

"What is going on?" Vader demanded.

Ayrin took the comlink back while Luke walked over to join Elia with Daren just behind him. "I don't know, my lord," Ayrin said.

"Elia, what's wrong? You look upset," Luke said worriedly.

"It's Glips," Elia gasped. "He saw us leave the apartment and he…and he attacked us today. He has Azana and Mabac and Sliv is injured badly."

Luke's eyes filled with shock.

"He knows where you are, Luke," Elia added. "You need to get out of here. We all know that he's mad at Lord Vader so he's going to go after you to get at him."

"If that vile monstrous slaver comes anywhere near my son…" Vader left the threat unfinished but Luke couldn't help but shudder at the anger and hatred in his father's voice.

"Lieutenant, get my son out of there immediately. If Glips knows where he is then he will likely go there next. I will return to Coruscant in a couple of days," Vader ordered through the comm.

"Yes my lord," Ayrin replied before she clicked the comlink off and put it back into her pocket. She then gestured to Luke, Daren and Elia. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Luke, his eyes wide with fear and shock, nodded numbly before following Ayrin with Daren and Elia just behind him. As he ran, he couldn't help but worry about his friends and he hoped with all his heart that they would be all right.

* * *

><p><strong>an what do you think?**

**Blaze: this chapter happened the way it did because it was essential for a plot twist that I am bringing in soon**

**Darth: not much of a plot twist when you tell the entire world**

**Blaze: oh bleh. I said it was a plot twist, I didn't say it was a **_**surprising**_** plot twist. Some people have seen this coming for several chapters now**

**Darth: oh…you mean this early!**

**Blaze: **_**this**_** early? It's the twentieth chapter!**

**Severus: (walks into computer room with two frappuccinos in hand) here you go Darth**

**Darth: (takes frappuccino) where'd you get the money?**

**Severus: (smirks and holds up Voldy's credit card) I took Voldy's credit card**

**Darth: nice…now where's my bagel?**

**Vader: (hands Darth bagel)**

**Darth: thank you**

**Palpypie: Vader, have you seen my credit card?**

**Vader: (hides credit card behind back) noooooooooooooo**

**Darth: (swipes credit card from Vader)**

**Palpypie: (glares) let me see your hands**

**Vader: (glowers and shows Palpypie his hands) see? No blasted credit card**

**Obi-Wan: (sighs and shakes head mutely)**

**Darth: (walks away) anyone want a frappuccino or cappuccino?**

**Blaze: (laughs) sorry about the long author's note. Please review and I will post "Of Kidnappings and Partnerships" as soon as I possibly can, yay I'm nearing the climax! Or one of the climaxes anyway, but I doubt it'll be anytime soon.**


	20. Of Kidnappings and Partnerships

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: cool**

**Vader: yup**

**Severus: yup**

**Anakin: yup**

**Harry: yup**

**Voldy: yup**

**Palpypie: yup**

**Vader, Severus, Anakin and Harry: (pulls out lightsabers)**

**Palpypie and Voldy: (takes off running)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 20 and, as always, reviews are most appreciated**

**20.**

**Of Kidnappings and Partnerships**

Luke was worried.

Azana and Mabac were in Glips' clutches, Sliv was injured badly and Glips knew where Luke was. Plus there was also the fact that his father wasn't on Coruscant and Luke had an odd feeling that Glips somehow knew this. He knew that Vader wasn't on Coruscant so he decided to strike during that period of time. However, Luke had no idea as to why he went after Azana and Mabac.

_It's possible he did it to get at me,_ Luke thought worriedly. He was extremely worried; he wanted to help his friends but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. "I'm worried about Azana and Mabac," he whispered to Elia who was sitting in the backseat of Ayrin's speeder.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Elia murmured back.

"Where's Sliv?"

"He's at the Imperial Center Medical Facility near the Imperial Mall," Elia said. "I don't know how bad his injury is though. I didn't get a good look."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Luke turned his gaze to Ayrin. "Where are we going, Ayrin?"

"I honestly don't know," Ayrin admitted. "Lord Vader's palace is out of the question because this person, Glips did you call him?, will likely suspect that. Luke, will you contact Lord Vader if you can? He might be in hyperspace though so there's a chance that he might not be able to answer."

Luke nodded before pulling out his comlink and contacting his father although he couldn't get through, which immediately confirmed that his father was in hyperspace. "I couldn't reach him," he said putting his comlink away.

"Well I guess we're going to have to find a place to hide out until Lord Vader returns to Coruscant."

"What about Azana and Mabac?"

Ayrin sighed. "I don't know what to say, Luke. Lord Vader told me to get you away from me and I'm sure he wants me to protect you until he comes back."

"But what about Azana and Mabac? They need our help!" Luke exclaimed.

"Glips likely wants you, Luke, because of what Lord Vader did to his slave trade thing," Elia said gently.

"Lord Vader won't be too pleased if something were to happen to you," Ayrin added.

Luke swallowed as he felt tears prickle in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. "I just hope they're all right," he whispered.

"Yes, so do I," Elia agreed quietly.

* * *

><p>Azana groaned before lifting her head to find herself sitting in a small room with a small window that allowed thin rays of moonlight to drive the darkness of the room away. A low growl sounded and Azana turned his gaze to Mabac as the wookiee cub sat up before shaking his head. The attack had caught Sliv off guard and Azana had to admit she was luckily Sliv didn't crash the speeder after he was shot and Elia had managed to steady the speeder.<p>

Glips wasn't stupid and he had an ally who helped to force the speeder to land before he attacked Azana and Mabac and knocked them out. Azana was sure he had tried to attack Elia and Sliv but both of them were nowhere in sight so Azana figured they had escaped.

_I hope they're all right,_ Azana thought.

The door slide open at that moment and Glips walked in with another Rodian just behind him. There was an ugly snarl on the Rodian's face and hatred gleamed in his eye's while the other Rodian just look impassive and bored out of his mind. "Well, well, well," Glips sneered in accented Basic, "if it isn't my little runaway slaves."

"Runaway?" Azana snorted. "We were _saved_ and _freed!_ We aren't your slaves anymore, we are free!"

"On the contrary, girl, you are wrong," Glips sneered. "Lord Vader may have destroyed the _Black Silence_ but that does not mean you are no longer my slaves."

"We aren't, you vile sleemo," Azana snapped ignoring the warning growl Mabac was tossing at her.

Glips slapped Azana hard across the face. "Do not treat me with such disrespect," he hissed.

Mabac roared in anger before attacking the Rodian and Azana had to admit that Mabac, although he wasn't full grown yet, packed a mighty punch. He knocked the Rodian down with a single tackle and had his neck in a chock hold.

"Get…this…wookiee…brat…off…of…me," Glips gasped struggling to pry the wookie cub's furry paws from his neck.

The other Rodian reached down before grabbing Mabac's shoulders and pulling him off before pushing him to the other end of the room. Azana quickly moved to Mabac's side as Glips struggled to his feet glaring at the blue skinned Twi'lek and the wookiee cub.

"You two will pay," Glips hissed. "Now then, where is Vader's kriffing brat?"

"Like we'd tell you," Azana retorted and Mabac barked in agreement.

"Fine then. I will find the brat on my own. Adis, you stay here and watch the brats while I find Vader's brat," Glips said before he stalked away and Adis nodded curtly in response to the Rodian's retreating back.

"I hope he doesn't find Luke," Azana whispered and Mabac growled in agreement. However, Azana couldn't help but feel that Luke was in even more danger than ever before.

"Where are we anyway?" she asked.

Mabac growled before pointing a furry paw toward the window. Azana stood up before frowning when she realized that it wasn't moonlight streaming through the window, it was starlight.

They were in space.

"Where did Glips get another spaceship?" She wondered aloud.

Mabac shrugged before shaking his head with a growl telling her he didn't know.

"Maybe he got one when he got to Coruscant? How long has be been here anyway?"

Mabac shrugged.

Azana sighed. "I sure hope Luke, Elia and Sliv are all right."

Mabac barked in agreement.

* * *

><p>Elia sipped at the Jawa juice Ayrin had been kind enough to buy for her, Daren and Luke. They were currently at a diner known as Dex's Diner in the lower city of Coruscant where Ayrin hoped Glips wouldn't think to look. "We'll find a more permanent place to stay until Lord Vader returns later," she had said quietly when they entered the diner.<p>

Luke had worry written clearly on his face and Elia knew that he was thinking about Azana and Mabac. Those two were his closest friends while she and Luke were more acquaintances than real friends although they were on their way to becoming good friends like Luke was with Azana and Mabac. However, because of the way they had lived most of their life, it took a lot to win Luke's trust and if that trust was betrayed then it was lost forever.

Luke also gave people second chances, Elia remembered when Sliv had gotten so mad at Luke one year earlier and told on him to Glips, which resulted in Luke getting beat by Glips. A trust had slowly formed between them before that but when Sliv betrayed that trust, he was unable to gain it back. However, Luke willingly gave him a second chance although he never trusted Sliv as much as he had before after that incident. Luke was such a kind, trusting, trustworthy, generous boy but that did not mean he was to be taken lightly; Luke had a temper and a reckless stubbornness that often got him into trouble with Glips.

It was one of the reasons why Luke was more prone to beatings than the rest of the slaves were while they were onboard the _Black Silence._

"Are you all right, Luke?" Elia asked noticing Luke had barely touched the bantha steak Ayrin had ordered him.

"I'm fine," Luke murmured.

"You don't sound fine."

Luke was silent for a long moment. "I guess I'm just worried about Azana and Mabac. What if Glips hurts them?" he whispered.

"I'm sure that won't happen," Elia said firmly although she didn't sound to convincing because she really didn't believe her own words.

"But what if it does? And it'll be my fault."

"It won't be your fault, Luke," Ayrin said gently. "It'll be Glips'. Believe me, Glips should never have come to Coruscant and he'll be sorry for ever threatening you and your friends once Lord Vader gets his hands on him."

"Will Lord Vader kill him?" Daren asked.

"Likely. Lord Vader does not take too kindly to slavers or so I've heard. I think it has something to do with his past but he refuses to even think about his past, let alone speak of it and it is not my place to question him," Ayrin replied.

Luke was silent throughout this entire conversation and Elia glanced at him worriedly. "It's going to be all right, Luke," she said trying her hardest to soothe the worried nine-year-old boy.

"I hope so," Luke murmured.

Naturally, that was when the attack happened.

* * *

><p>Luke didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on; suddenly, blasterfire filled the diner and Ayrin was up with her blaster in her hands. "Come on, you three, we have to get out of here," she ordered.<p>

Luke didn't need to be told twice; he, Daren and Elia immediately took off running toward the entrance with Ayrin just behind them. However, the diner was in chaos. Beings of all different species, most of which were aliens that had to stay hidden because of the Emperor's extreme dislike of nonhumans, were running around and most were firing back at the one who started the firefight.

"Stop firing, you idiots," Ayrin shouted. "There are children here!"

However, no one heard her and Ayrin scowled before pulling out her comlink. "Lieutenant Ayrin to Lieutenant Veers," she called.

"Veers here," the voice of the lieutenant that had escorted the former slaves to the Foster Care Agency answered.

"Get the 501st legion, those who did not go with Lord Vader, to Dex's Diner in the lower cities quickly. We have a firefight and there are children in the vicinity," Ayrin said and Luke noticed that she was right. He, Daren and Elia weren't the only children in the diner; there were children as young as two hiding beneath tables while parents shielded other children from the blaster bolts that were flying everywhere.

The firefight was growing steadily worse and Luke could hardly see anything. Ayrin placed a hand on his shoulder before attempting to guide the three children out of the diner although the firefight was growing worse to where Luke really couldn't see what was happening anymore.

Chaos reigned supreme and Ayrin was fighting to get around the blasterfire while at the same time protecting the three children. She finally got fed up and put herself in front of Luke, Daren and Elia when it appeared the being who started the firefight was blocking her way.

And he was none other than the Rodian slaver Glips.

The firefight grew worse and Ayrin was swearing under her breath although Luke could make out a few of the curses she was spewing. She kept them as quiet as she possibly could as she started firing at Glips who was dodging around it and using the others who were firing.

Luke was confused; he hadn't the slightest clue as to what was going on. For one, Glips was the only being firing that he recognized and yet it was obvious there were more with him that were also firing at the customers within the diner. He's never seen the others before.

"I'll distract them for as long as I can. Get out of here, all three of you," Ayrin ordered firing another blaster bolt at Glips who quickly dodged out of the way, the Rodian equivalent of a snarl twisting his features.

"But mom…" Daren began.

"Go…now!" Ayrin shouted.

Daren swallowed but nodded and Luke could see Elia taking charge of the situation as she was the oldest. The three of them immediately rushed toward the door leading out of the diner but Glips saw them and immediately changed the direction of his aim toward the three children.

One of the blasts caught Elia in the shoulder and sent her sprawling, which incidentally caused Luke and Daren to trip over her. Luke felt his head slam into the ground and the last thing he saw was another blaster bolt flying at him before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Daren shouted in shock as his mother dashed in front of him and Luke taking the bolt that Glips had fired at Luke and Daren, the latter of whom was attempting to wake the other up. Luke was out cold, however, and responded to nothing most likely due to the nasty bump acquired when he hit his head on the floor when Elia fell.<p>

Ayrin collapsed and Daren stared in utter shock at his mother's limp body. "Mom!" he cried again tears appearing in his eyes. Glips didn't seem to care, he just stepped over the body and rushed over to the children before gesturing to the others.

"Take the brats to my ship and Adis will pay you," he ordered.

The men, bounty hunters by the looks of them, nodded before they moved forward but before they could grab Daren, he did the smart thing and turned on Luke's comlink knowing full well that someone, anyone, could track them through the comlink if it was on. He just had to hope that the Rodian Glips didn't notice it.

The bounty hunters stunned Daren and Elia, they didn't have to touch Luke since he was still unconscious, and then they quickly rushed away as the 501st Legion arrived. Daren figured the only reason they were late was because of how far from the diner the Imperial Palace was located.

That was what he was thinking about when the stun bolt hit him and he fell unconscious.

He woke up in a cramped cell with everyone he remembered meeting in his mother's apartment a couple of days earlier. Azana and Mabac were sitting beside a still unconscious Luke while Elia was attempting to ease herself into a sitting position but kept wincing in pain whenever she moved her shoulder.

Daren moved to Elia's side. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Glips's ship," Azana said. "He somehow got a ship but I have no idea how. We jumped to hyperspace while you were still unconscious."

Daren moved over to Luke's side before placing a hand on the pocket of his pants before breathing a sigh of relief when he felt the comlink. "Did Glips search any of us when we were brought here?" he asked hoping that Glips hadn't noticed the comlink and turned it off.

"No. He just tossed you all in here, paid those bounty hunters and left," Azana replied.

"Good."

"Why?"

"I turned on Luke's comlink just before I was stunned. Mom…" Daren's voice broke as he remembered the last time he saw his mother and he swallowed before whispering, "…or someone else can use that to track us."

"I didn't even think of that," Azana gasped. "And I still have the comlink my foster mom gave me."

"You're pretty smart for a nine-year-old," Elia grunted.

"Thanks…I think."

Luke regained consciousness at that moment before he sat up rubbing his head. "What hit me?" he mumbled.

"The floor probably," Azana said lightly.

In spite of the pain he was obvious in, Luke chuckled faintly before gazing around. "What happened?" he asked.

"Glips," Elia said. "He got us and brought us here."

Luke gazed at Daren. "I'm sorry that you got caught up in this mess too," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Daren said with a shrug before he pointed to Luke's pocket. "I turned on your comlink just before I was stunned."

Luke pulled out the comlink before gazing at the blinking light on the comlink. "Why?"

"So mom…or someone else could track us," Daren said although his voice shook a little when he spoke of his mother.

Luke gazed at him. "Why are you sad, Daren? What happened?"

Daren started. "How'd you know I was sad?"

"I don't know. I just…felt it I guess."

"I'm pretty sure you just used the Force again, like you did when you pushed Glips away from you back on the _Black Silence,_" Azana said with a faint smile but that smile faded slightly as she turned to gaze at Daren.

"Is Luke right? Are you feeling sad? And why?"

Daren blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "She was shot…by Glips," he whispered. "I…I don't know if she's alive or not."

"I'm so sorry," Azana gasped while Luke placed a hand on Daren's shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he said as soothingly as possible.

"I hope so," said Daren before he took the comlink from Luke and was about to dial a frequency but before he could, the door slide open and Daren quickly tucked the comlink into his pocket.

Glips stalked into the room before walking over to Luke, grabbing his shoulders and lifting him up.

"What are you doing?" Azana exclaimed as Glips started to half drag half carry Luke out of the room.

"Shut up, girl," Glips hissed before he tossed Luke out of the room and turned to glare at the former slaves, and Daren.

Mabac roared in anger before charging at Glips but Glips pulled out a gun and hit the wookiee with two stun bolts that knocked him out. Glips then left with Luke being dragged along behind him.

"What are they going to do to him?" Daren asked worriedly.

"I don't know but I fear the worse," Elia said quietly.

* * *

><p>Vader felt the disturbance as the <em>Avenger <em>leaped out of hyperspace and Obi-Wan, whom Vader had come to see to tell him of his decision regarding him, glanced up. "I felt it too, Anakin. Something has happened," he said quietly.

Vader ignored Obi-Wan as he pulled out his comlink before contacting Ayrin. However, it was not Ayrin who answered.

"Veers here," the voice said.

"Lieutenant Veers, where is Lieutenant Ayrin?" Vader demanded angrily.

"Currently in surgery, my lord. She told me to keep her comlink with me just in case you called and to inform you of what happened."

"What happened?"

"There was a firefight in Dex's Diner two days ago and Lieutenant Ayrin was injured badly. Also, three children, her son, a child of the Foster Care Agency and…" Veers seemed to hesitate here. "…and your son were kidnapped."

"_What?_" Vader snarled angrily. He was more angry that his son was missing than he was that Veers knew about his son when he never once mentioned his son to the lieutenant.

"It would appear a Rodian and a bunch of bounty hunters attacked and Ayrin said she tried her hardest to stop the Rodian and get the children to safety but she was overwhelmed by numbers. The 501st Legion got there as soon as they possibly could but by the time we arrived, the bounty hunters and the Rodian were gone."

Vader snarled in anger and his anger reacted within the Force causing everything within a two meter radius, aside from Obi-Wan, to either crack or shatter. "Where are you?" he demanded.

"The Imperial Center Medical Facility, my lord."

"Very well then. Remain there for the time being." Without waiting for Veers to reply, Vader cut the transmission and turned his furious gaze to Obi-Wan although his fury was not directed at his former master…it was directed, naturally, at Glips.

"Two days is a long time, Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly. "In two days, he could be in the mid rim by now."

"You aren't helping matters, Kenobi," Vader snapped angrily as he started to pace.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. "Anakin, the best way to find Luke would be to track him," he said. "If Luke or one of his friends was smart, or thought ahead in spite of the chaos that the firefight seemed to suggest happened, then they would have turned on his comlink. He does have a comlink right?"

Vader nodded sharply eyes narrowed before he pulled out his comlink and contacted Veers again. "Veers, there is something I need you to do for me," he said without preamble.

"What is it, my lord?"

"I need you to track a comlink for me..."

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan watched as Vader listened to the information that Veers was relying to him on the results of tracking Luke's comlink. "…the comlink seems to be at a standstill in the mid rim near Omwat, which lay about two parsecs from Naboo. It hasn't moved in a while so there is a good chance that is where we are to find whoever is currently holding the comlink. If you are searching for someone in particular, such as you son, then the best thing to do would be to attempt to call it and see if your son picks up."<p>

"I shall keep that in mind, Lieutenant," Vader replied before he cut the transmission and glanced at Obi-Wan. "We're heading toward Omwat," he said firmly.

"And what of the Emperor?"

"My son is more important."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly at those words; Anakin Skywalker was definitely waking up inside of Vader and was slowly regaining control. He realized something in that moment; Vader had said _we_. "You want me to come with you?" he asked.

"The full report I received from Lieutenant Ayrin said that Glips has his hands on at least five children. I will need your help if I am to get them out of there," Vader replied.

"Just like old times, Anakin?"

Vader sneered at him.

"You spared my life, Anakin. What do you plan on doing with me after we rescue the children?"

"I do not know yet, Kenobi," Vader snapped. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 20**

**Darth: Glips is going to get his a$$ kicked!**

**Blaze: yup he is**

**Severus: well that's the obvious thing**

**Blaze: there is no need to be sarcastic**

**Severus: (sneers before rolling eyes)**

**Vader: when in the world did you get here?**

**Anakin: who knows?**

**Vader: what are you doing here?**

**Anakin: I'm you. I go wherever you go**

**Vader: great**

**Obi-Wan: hi**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Vader: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Obi-Wan: (takes step back) whoa, whoa, whoa, what did I do this time?**

**Vader: not you, him! (Points lightsaber at Palpypie)**

**Obi-Wan: oh (ignites lightsaber)**

**Palpypie: I'm out of here (takes off running)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post "Rescuing the Light" as soon as I possibly can (chapter title subject to change) but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	21. The Fire Still Burns

**Blaze: **_**Take my hand, this one last time. Face the world before us, the warrior inside.**_

**Darth: what are you singing?**

**Blaze: "The Warrior's Side" by Dragonforce. I rather like this song and I think this quote suits this chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup it is and as I said in the last chapter, the chapter title for this chapter has changed**

**Darth: where does it come from?**

**Blaze: it comes from the Dragonforce song of the same name but I thought it suited this chapter**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup so here is chapter 21 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated.**

**21.**

**The Fire Still Burns***

Luke groaned in pain as he was tossed roughly back into the cramped cell where Glips was keeping him and his friends. Three blasted days within the cell getting beat by Glips for apparently running away and being the son of the dark lord who destroyed the _Black Silence_ everyone of those days had left Luke sore and aching all over. He wasn't the only one being subjected to the cruel treatment of the evil Rodian for Azana, Mabac, Elia and even Daren were also getting beat even though Daren wasn't a former slave.

Luke moved into a sitting position wincing as he moved his wounded back, which was currently covered in angry red welts and long shallow cuts created by the vibroblades the Rodians carried with them. Elia was fast asleep while Mabac was crouching beside Azana, who had taken the last beating, and Daren, who was still recovering from his beating.

"I didn't even do anything," Daren muttered.

"I'm sorry," Luke said again.

"I know, Luke, but it's not your fault. Glips is just an kriffing idiot," Daren said shaking his head before he moved over until he was sitting beside Luke. "Don't worry. I'm sure your father will find us."

"I hope so. Do you still have my comlink?"

Daren shook his head. "I gave it to Mabac just before Glips came for me last time," he replied.

"Mabac?" Luke asked turning his gaze to the wookiee who moved to his side growling out a question. "Do you have my comlink?"

Mabac barked quietly in response before holding out the comlink that was still blinking and Luke sighed with relief knowing that there was a good chance his father was tracking him. He hoped that this was the case and that his fears that his father really didn't care about him weren't proven true.

The comlink beeped and Luke glanced at it before taking it in his hand and thumbing it on. "Uh hi?"

"Luke?"

Luke breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his father's familiar voice. "Father, boy am I glad to hear from you," he said.

"And I you, son," Vader replied. "Where are you?"

"Some small cell."

"Typical Skywalker," a voice sounded in the background.

"Shut up, Kenobi," Vader snapped angrily. "I meant do you know which planet you are above?"

"Uh..." Luke glanced at his friends.

"I'm pretty sure we're above Omwat," Daren said. "I've been here before and I recognize the planet when I was out of the cell."

"Is that Daren? Tell him that his mother is making a full recovery," Vader said and Luke relied the news to Daren who looked relieved. "Very well, son. We are on our way. We would have arrived by tomorrow but we ran into some complications so we'll be there in about two days."

"My father said that he'll be there in two days," Luke called.

"We'll have to hope Glips doesn't know this," Azana murmured.

"Yes I agree," Luke said.

"Be strong, my son," Vader whispered quietly in a tone of voice that Luke never heard in his father's voice before. He had always feared that his father didn't care about him in spite of how protective he seemed to be of Luke but hearing those words spoken with such love and care confirmed that what he feared was wrong.

His father truly did care about and love him.

"I will, father," Luke replied. "I love you, father."

There was a long moment of silence and Luke feared that his father wasn't going to reply. His fear were unjustified for a moment later, Luke heard a faint, whispered, "I love you too, son," before his father disconnected the transmission.

* * *

><p>Vader lowered the comlink the feeling of love coursing through his veins as he recalled his son's words and he couldn't help but smile slightly. He turned his gaze to the viewports of the lambda shuttle he and Obi-Wan were currently flying in as the stars flickered past. "You may jump to hyperspace now, Obi-Wan," he said quietly not realizing he had used his former master's first name rather than his last.<p>

Obi-Wan seemed equally as surprised but he did as he was told and pulled the hyperspace lever. The stars collapsed into starlines that in turn faded into the mottled lanes of hyperspace. Obi-Wan then turned around in his seat to gaze at Vader. "Did you truly mean that, Anakin?" he asked quietly.

Vader closed his eyes feeling the light side of the Fore that he hasn't felt in nine years time course through his veins. The dark side fought against it but its' fight was in vain for Anakin Skywalker was fighting to regain control of himself and the dark could do nothing to stop the onslaught of determined stubbornness from the Jedi thought dead long ago.

"Meant what, Obi-Wan? That I love my son? Yes, I did mean it," Vader said quietly eyes flickering open and for the first time in the last nine years, they were pure electric blue glistening with the love he felt for his son.

For a long moment, there was nothing but silence and Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "I knew Qui-Gon was right, Anakin. Welcome back, my brother," he said quietly before he stretched out a hand and hesitantly putting it on Vader's shoulder.

Vader glanced at him. "Let's go rescue Luke and the others, Obi-Wan," he said letting a faint smile cross his facial features. "Just like old time, eh?"

Obi-Wan smiled as well. "Just like old times, Anakin," he replied.

* * *

><p>Emperor Palpatine was observing the airlines that lay outside of the large viewports of the Imperial Palace waiting for Lord Vader to report to him when he felt the disturbance in the Force. He frowned before stretching out with the Force, searching for the source of the disturbance but for some reason, the source of the disturbance eluded him.<p>

_That is odd,_ Palpatine thought wondering why the Force was not allowing him to see the source of the disturbance.

* * *

><p>Yoda glanced up from where he was meditating in the center of his little hut on Dagobah as the disturbance in the Force came to him. The Force was singing as if something incredible had happened and Yoda stretched out with the Force to find the source of the disturbance. He felt it almost immediately for the light side had returned to someone whose destiny, Yoda thought, was forever shrouded in darkness.<p>

The fire of the light side burned with renewed rigor within the body, mind and soul of the Chosen One and Yoda knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were correct and the dark side really did not forever dominate the destiny of Anakin Skywalker as Yoda had originally thought.

_At an end my time here is,_ Yoda thought getting to his feet and waddling out of the hut. _Join the rebellion I shall. Hide from Vader anymore I do not for vanquished Vader has been._

* * *

><p>Smiling within the Force, Qui-Gon watched as the fire of the light side slowly began to burn brightly within the man the boy he had first meet on Tatooine had become. "I told you so," he said smirking at the Force ghost of Mace Windu who was floating at his side.<p>

Mace glowered at him. "I really don't like it when you're right, Qui-Gon," he muttered in reply. "Nevertheless, I hope this doesn't backfire in your face."

Qui-Gon smiled before turning his gaze to his former apprentice and the former Sith Lord that was with him.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan smiled faintly at his brother in everything but blood as Anakin guided the shuttle effortlessly through hyperspace. He seemed back to his old self although Obi-Wan knew that he would never get rid of the past for his life had left him scarred. It would take him time to atone for his past mistakes and his past crimes but Obi-Wan knew that his former apprentice would pull through.<p>

He only hoped the rest of the galaxy would give him a chance to atone for his mistakes.

"Are you all right, Anakin?" He asked.

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "I'm just thinking," he murmured.

"About what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Palpatine, my life as a Sith Lord, Luke, everything I guess. I mean, I made so many mistakes, destroying the Jedi Order being just one of them," Anakin replied quietly. "I just wanted to save Padmé and look what ended up happening as a result."

"I know Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. "Palpatine used that against you to turn you against everyone and everything you once sought to uphold. You can atone for your mistakes however. I know that you can. Rescuing Luke is but one way you can atone."

"What about Palpatine? If he didn't feel the disturbance then it's likely that he'll still think that I'm his apprentice," Anakin replied.

"I know," Obi-Wan replied. "I don't think he's stupid though. It's very likely that he knows the truth or at least suspects. Besides, you're already in trouble with him for not visiting him and going after your son."

"True enough," Anakin admitted. "Also, that means that you'll have to stay in hiding especially while I'm on Coruscant."

"Are you really going to continue to serve the Emperor, Anakin?"

"What choice do I have?"

"Join the rebellion," said Obi-Wan softly.

Anakin shook his head sadly. "They would never accept me. They likely know who I once was."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. It's still an option"

Anakin shook his head. "It's too soon," he whispered before he shook his head and returned his gaze to the mottled lanes of hyperspace. "Let's focus on getting my son and my son's friends away from that vile sleemo Glips." His voice darkened considerably. "This time, I'll make sure he does not walk away as he did from the _Black Silence_'s destruction."

Obi-Wan shuddered slightly at the fury within his friend's voice. While he was Anakin Skywalker again, Obi-Wan could see Darth Vader lingering beneath the surface. The two were one and the same and that meant there couldn't be one without the other. "What do you want me to do, Anakin?"

"Get the children out of there," Anakin replied. "I'll deal with Glips. The two of us will rendezvous back at the shuttle."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Luke's never seen me though, Anakin. Are you sure he won't panic?"

"He's a smart boy. If you tell him I sent you then he'll go with you. He has a very strong presence in the Force and he can sense things that others normally couldn't in spite of having no training." Anakin was silent. "He was the first one who noticed that the light was still alive within me."

"He is a smart boy," Obi-Wan agreed before he turned his gaze back to the mottled lanes of hyperspace.

* * *

><p>Two days had gone by since Luke last spoke with his father and he was getting worried. <em>Did my father decide not to rescue me?<em> He wondered silently as he gazed through the circular porthole at the stars that glittered against the black surface outside the transparisteel viewport. Azana and Mabac were fast asleep while Elia and Daren were dozing nearby but Luke couldn't sleep.

He was in pain and he was worried. He hoped that his father would arrive soon. The door opened at that moment and Glips stalked in snarling in Rodian angrily under his breath. "What did you do, boy?" he spat.

"W…What are you talking about?" Luke stammered out. The Rodian's voice had woken Azana and Mabac and brought Elia and Daren out of their doze.

"I mean how the hell did your kriffing father know where to find us?" The Rodian hissed grabbing Luke by the shoulders and thrusting him against the wall. "What did you do?"

"Vader isn't stupid, Glips," Azana snapped. "And you took his son from him. He's not going to be happy and he has the use of the Force."

"The Force ain't real," Glips sneered.

"You weren't saying the same thing when you were Force pushed into the wall."

Mabac roared in laughter and agreement while Elia chuckled and Daren looked confused.

Glips snarled at them. "You are dead," he hissed pulling out his blaster.

"Nefra, there are intruders on the ship," a Rodian shouted rushing forward before Glips could fire at Luke and the others. "Both of them are wielding lightsabers."

"Vader!" Glips snarled angrily before he grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him out of the cell. "You're coming with me, brat!"

"Let go of him!" Azana shouted and Luke was surprised when both he and Glips were pushed backwards as if by an invisible force. Azana stared in shock. "Did I do that?" she asked in amazement.

Glips glared at the girl before pointing his blaster at Azana and pulled the trigger. A stunning bolt slammed into Azana sending the blue skinned Twi'lek flying to the ground. He then slammed the door to the cell shut before Mabac, Elia and Daren could leap at him and grabbed Luke's arm again.

"Let's go," he hissed half-dragging, half-guiding the injured nine-year-old boy away from the cell.

* * *

><p>"Did you feel that?" Anakin asked lifting his head suddenly when he felt the use of the Force from nearby.<p>

"I felt it," Obi-Wan said and Anakin stretched out with the Force until he caught the Force signature and it wasn't Luke's.

He frowned amazed and confused. "It's not Luke's but it's one of the children with him," he said eyes wide when he realized something. Azana. She bore an unkindly resemblance to someone Anakin's seen before now that he thought about it.

"Obi-Wan, you go after the children. I'll go after Glips."

Obi-Wan nodded before igniting his brilliant blue blade, given back to him just before they left the _Avenger_, and running in the direction where they both had felt the use of the Force. Anakin stretched out with the Force until he caught his son's Force signature as it was currently projecting fear.

_Luke?_ Anakin called silently through the Force.

There was a long amount of silence before Anakin heard his son's reply. _Father?_

_Yes, Luke, I'm here. Where are you?_

_How is this possible?_

_The Force._

_Oh okay. Glips has me._

Anakin's lips curled in a snarl of fury and he dashed down a nearby corridor. _Don't worry Luke, I'm on my way,_ he called through the Force as he used his son's Force signature to guide him to where his son was located.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan kept the use of the Force in mind and used that to find the Force signature that would lead him to the children. His lightsaber flashed, slicing through the weapons of the Rodians that attacked him and Force pushing them out of the way. <em>Glips has a lot of Rodians with him, Anakin,<em> he called silently.

_He must have gathered a new crew before he captured my son and the other children, _Anakin replied silently.

_Have you found Glips yet?_

_Not yet but I have to be careful. He has Luke._

_That's not good,_ Obi-Wan admitted silently as he ducked down another corridor and headed toward the source of the use of the Force he had felt in the hangar bay. He neared the corridor here the use of the Force had originated from before his lightsaber made quick work of the weapons of the guards. He lashed out with the Force and sent the Rodian guards flying into the wall.

He used his lightsaber to slice through the lock of the cell and eased the door open before peering inside to find four children scrambling to their feet and staring at Obi-Wan in shock. "Come on," Obi-Wan said quickly. "The Rodians are stunned. They won't stay that way for long."

"Who are you?" the blue skinned Twi'lek that Obi-Wan admitted bore an unkindly resemblance to Aayla Secura asked.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend. Now come, we're running out of time," said Obi-Wan.

"Where's Luke?"

"Anakin's going after him."

"Anakin?"

Obi-Wan could have kicked himself for his slip of the tongue. "I mean Lord Vader. Now come," he said.

The four children didn't need to be told twice; they got to their feet before hurrying after Obi-Wan as he led the way into the corridor and back toward the hangar bay.

_I have the children, Anakin,_ he said through the Force.

_All right. Get them back to the hangar bay,_ Anakin called back through the Force.

"Come along, children," Obi-Wan called before he shouted, "duck!" just as a barrage of blaster bolts flew over his head as he ducked quickly. The four children quickly dropped to the ground and Obi-Wan leapt up before his lightsaber swung back and forth to deflect the blaster bolts back at the shooters.

"Come on," he called before he and the four children ducked around another corridor before they continued to run.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> The reasons I chose this title was because I see the light side as a fire, as fire represents light, and this chapter title is merely saying that although the galaxy is covered in darkness due to Palpatine's reign, the light side is still alive and still burning brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 21**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Severus: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: Obi-Wan and the kids will get lost, Anakin will get his revenge and more**

**Severus: sounds like it will be a good chapter**

**Harry: yup**

**Voldy: yup**

**Severus: bloody idiot! (throws Voldy into a vat of oil)**

**Harry: bloody idiot! (throws Voldy into a vat of lard)**

**Draco: idiot! (throws Voldy into a bin of flour)**

**Darth: (looks at Voldy) you trying to make cookies? You forgot the chocolate chips**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post "Escaping Destruction" as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	22. Escaping Destruction

**Blaze: here is chapter 22**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup it is so here is chapter 22 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**22.**

**Escaping Destruction**

Azana jogged quickly after the strange Jedi with Daren, Elia and Mabac just behind her. The five of them ducked down another corridor and Azana gazed around as the four of them continued to run. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know. The way I took coming here was blocked by Rodians so I had to find an alternate route," the Jedi called back. "But we have to keep moving."

"We're going to get lost on this ship," Elia cried.

"Calm down, Elia," Daren said. "Mother took me onboard a Star Destroyer onetime and it's even more likely to get lost onboard that than on this small starship."

"Then do you know where the hangar bay is?"

"No I've never seen this type of ship before."

"I think it might be a Corellian cruiser but I'm not sure," the Jedi said.

"Who are you?" Elia asked.

"You may call me Ben for now," the Jedi replied. "Now come."

Mabac, who had run off ahead, jogged back toward them before growling a warning. Ben drew to a stop near a three way break in the corridors before turning right. "The left way is blocked," he called over his shoulder. Mabac dropped back to run beside Elia while Azana and Daren brought up the rear of the group just as Azana heard someone running behind them.

She glanced over her shoulder in time to see a group of Rodians running after them with blasters in their hands. "There are Rodians behind us," she called up to Ben.

"Blast," Ben said before he turned another corner and continued to run. "I think we're further from the hangar bay than before."

"These Rodians must not want us to leave the ship," Elia said.

"Stay together," Ben called back his lightsaber flashing rapidly back and forth to block oncoming blaster bolts from Rodians in front of him and Force pushed them out of the way. Azana and Elia reached down before they each grabbed one of the fallen blasters and started firing at the Rodians behind them while Daren started running faster to join Mabac.

Mabac and Daren, being the youngest of the group, were located in the center of the group while Ben led them and Azana and Elia brought up the rear of the group, being the oldest aside from Ben.

Ben took another right and pressed a door release button before the five of them hurried into a turbolift and Ben quickly closed the door to avoid getting hit with the barrage of blaster bolts sent flying at them. Ben pressed a button and the turbolift started to rise.

"Where are we going now?" asked Daren.

"Anywhere but here would be best," Elia said.

"True."

"Let's hope there aren't any Rodians on the second floor," Azana muttered and Mabac barked in agreement.

"I saw a turbolift in the hangar bay," Ben said. "We should try to make it to that turbolift to get back to the bay."

"Good idea," said Elia and Azana nodded once in agreement.

* * *

><p>Anakin stepped into what appeared to be a conference room before gazing around with his lightsaber in his hand. "Glips!" he shouted and his voice echoed around him as if he was within a large cavern. "I know you're in here."<p>

"Your kriffing Force sense I suppose," Glips's voice hissed just before he stepped into the conference room dragging Luke behind him with his blaster pressed against the terrified nine-year-old boy's head.

Anakin's eyes flashed in anger. "Let him go, Glips. This is between you and me," he said flatly.

Glips curled is lip into anger. "You destroyed my entire life's work and I will make you pay by taking away the boy you care about more than life itself," he spat angrily tightening his grip on Luke and digging the blaster into the head of the boy.

"Father," Luke cried.

Anakin glared at the Rodian as he thought about what to do. He had to do something; Luke's life meant everything o him for Luke was the only thing he had left of his beloved wife. He was not going to let the sleemo Glips take his son from him again.

"Let him go," he hissed angrily taking a step forward.

"Take one more step forward and the boy is dead," Glips hissed and Anakin came to a stop.

Anakin glared at him. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I want revenge and I will get that revenge. I will kill the boy and I am going to enjoy making you watch. Now then, hand your lightsaber over now."

Anakin glared at the Rodian. "Why should I?" he snarled angrily. "You made it perfectly clear that you would kill my son no matter what I did. So why should I bother?"

Glips sneered. "I will make a deal with you, Lord Vader," he spat out the words as if it was a curse.

"Anakin."

"If you…wait a minute, what?" The confusion was obvious on Glips's face.

Anakin lifted his lightsaber before igniting the brilliant blue blade. "My name is Anakin Skywalker, it always has been," he spat before he lashed out with the Force, directing it at the blaster. The blaster flew from Glips's hand and Glips snarled in shock and fury before tightening his grip on Luke's arm.

"Father!" Luke cried again struggling to escape the Rodian's iron grip.

Anakin lashed out with the Force yet again and both the Rodian and Luke were sent flying backwards into the wall. Anakin leapt forward before his lightsaber sliced through the arm that was currently holding Luke, barely missing Luke's head by mere centimeters.

"Sorry," Anakin apologized to his son who stared at him in surprise before he grabbed his son and pulled both of them down just as Glips pulled out a second blaster that Anakin hadn't noticed he had with him and pulled the trigger. Glips's eyes were flaring with pain and anger and he started blasting at Anakin whose lightsaber flashed rapidly back and forth to block the blaster bolts.

"Move son," Anakin called and Luke quickly scrambled backwards as Anakin continued to block blaster bolt standing up with his lightsaber moving rapidly. He pulled out his crimson blade before igniting it and, once he locked it into place, tossed it at Glips.

Glips screeched in pain as the lightsaber slammed into his shoulder before deactivating and falling to the ground. He snarled in fury as Anakin leapt at him and he began blasting the former Sith Lord rapidly.

"Father," Luke gasped as Anakin continued to block blaster bolt after blaster bolt.

"Get out of here, Luke," Anakin called back.

"Father, watch out," Luke cried still not moving from his spot near the door to the conference room.

Anakin blocked the blaster bolt before he swore when he noticed Glips had a thermal detonator in his hand and had activated it. Glips smirked. "You and your son will both die," he sneered before he tossed the detonator at Anakin who quickly Force pushed it away but not before Glips ducked down a corridor and the detonator started to blink rapidly.

Anakin swore knowing he wouldn't be able to stop the countdown in time before he quickly ran to Luke's side and tackled him to the ground just as the detonator exploded.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan staggered back as an explosion on the first floor rocked the ship rapidly caused an alarm to blare and caused red lights to start blinking rapidly. The five beings quickly ducked down the corridor and began running again as red lights continued to blink brightly in the corridor.<p>

Rodians appeared from corridors and started firing at the five beings but Obi-Wan's lightsaber quickly swung back and forth to block the oncoming blaster bolts. He saw that there were two ways he could go. Straight ahead, which would likely take him to the turbolift he needed to go to but was also filled with Rodians, or to the right, which lead somewhere else but was empty of Rodians.

"Come on," Obi-Wan called turning right and starting to run again with the four children quickly rushing behind him. The Twi'lek and the girl were blasting at the Rodians that were chasing them and Daren and Mabac were in the center of the group as they were the youngest.

Obi-Wan spotted a door in front of him and rushed toward the door before pressing the door release button and he and his four companions rushed through the door. Obi-Wan closed the door behind him before turning around in time to spot that he was on the bridge of the cruiser.

"What are we doing on the bridge?" Elia exclaimed.

"I think we might have taken a wrong turn," Obi-Wan admitted as the Rodians on the small bridge leapt up and started blasting the companions.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber moved quickly to block the bolts while Elia and Azana quickly moved forward and began blasting at the Rodians who were firing at them. Obi-Wan noticed there were a few humans on the ship that were also firing at them. He could also see a Star Destroyer beyond the viewports hovering just above the planet Omwat. It appeared that the Star Destroyer was attempting to hail the star cruiser but no one was answering their hails.

One blast slammed into a console that caused the ship to turn about thirty degrees until they were facing the Star Destroyer. Azana sent a blaster bolt at a Rodian who dodged the bolt before sending his own stunning bolt that slammed into the Twi'lek and sent her flying to the ground.

The Rodian then glanced at his blaster before swearing in Rodian and switching the setting on his blaster but not fast enough to avoid Elia's blaster bolt. Before Obi-Wan could caution the nine-year-old boy to stay where he was, Daren suddenly dashed forward, grabbed the blaster and sent a blaster bolt at a nearby Rodian but the Rodian dodged and the blaster bolt slammed into the weapon's console.

The bolt must have hit the activation for the turbolasers for a barrage of turbolaser blasts flew at the Star Destroyer they were facing and slammed against the shields surrounding it. Obi-Wan glanced up sharply before glancing at Daren who was staring at the weapon's console guiltily.

"Uh…I think I might have accidentally activated the turbolasers," he said sheepishly.

"Blast," Obi-Wan muttered rushing toward the console before he examined it but the console was fried and he knew that he wouldn't be able to deactivate the command unless he could override the systems. And he knew he wouldn't be able to do that from a console that was currently out of commission.

"Blast it all. We'd better get out of here while we can," Obi-Wan called to his four young companions just as the Star Destroyer started firing on the cruiser causing the bridge to shudder rapidly.

"Good idea," the four children agreed before they dashed after Obi-Wan as he led the way toward the door.

"Uh, I seem to remember that the corridor _wasn't_ a safe place," Azana said.

"Yes but the cruiser is no match for a Star Destroyer and it'll end up destroying the majority of the ship if not all of it. Unlike one of my closest friends, I don't know how to land a half destroyed ship. Let's go."

Azana, Daren, Elia and Mabac nodded in agreement before rushing after Obi-Wan as he rushed into the Rodian-infested hallway.

* * *

><p>"Father, are you all right?" Luke asked as his father shielded him from the fallen debris of what was left of the conference room.<p>

"I'm fine, Luke," Vader, er Anakin, murmured.

The cruiser shuddered as if hit and Anakin glanced up before he closed his eyes and Luke sat up before gazing around even as he winced in pain. Anakin glanced sharply at him. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm…okay. I just hurt," Luke admitted.

"Why? What did that sleemo Glips do to you?"

Luke moved to the side to show his father the blood red welts on his back and Anakin swore angrily in another language before he glanced up. "Come on, one of my friends is heading toward the hangar bay now with your friends. I want you to go meet up with them. Just keep running down the corridor in that direction," he pointed to the right, "and it'll take you to the hangar bay."

"What about you, father?" Luke asked.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of. Go, my son. I will meet up with you," Anakin said firmly placing a hand on Luke's shoulder and drawing the boy into a hug. "Go."

Luke hesitated but nodded before he got to his feet and rushed out of the conference room before turning right and running toward the hangar bay.

* * *

><p>Anakin watched his son go before he turned around and hurried around what was left of the conference room toward the corridor where he had seen Glips leave. He had his ligthsaber in his hand and ignited as he ran and lashed out with the Force to push anything that got in his way out.<p>

Anakin stretched out with the Force and he noticed that the Rodian was heading toward the bridge so he resolved to cut him off before he reached it. While it's been a while since he's been inside a ship such as this one, he did know of where the bridge was located.

The ship shuddered again and Anakin staggered to the side but kept running before he ducked down a hallway that he hoped would cut the Rodian off. Sure enough, he neared a hallway just in time to see Glips running down it while glancing over his shoulder.

Anakin smirked before stepping out into the hallway. "Going somewhere, Glips?" he sneered igniting his lightsaber.

"Lord Va…Anakin Skywalker, I…I'm sure we can talk this out," Glips stammered out.

"Coward," Anakin sneered. "You are such a coward that the instant you are faced with someone ready to dish out justice, you start sniveling and begging for a chance to get out of his punishment. But you won't get it. You will be killed, Glips, and I am going to enjoy this very much."

With that, he leapt at Glips who quickly leapt back and used his remaining hand to pull out a blaster and start firing at Anakin. Anakin deflected the blaster bolts back at Glips before he leapt at Glips and continued to swing his lightsaber rapidly at the Rodian who continued to fire rapidly at him. As Anakin fought with Glips, he found himself thinking about his vision and he realized that the vision he had hadn't come true.

_Always in motion the future is,_ Master Yoda's words came back into Anakin's mind and he found himself wondering how things would have changed if he had heeded Yoda's words.

Glips snarled at him. "I should have killed that little brat of yours while I had the chance," he hissed before he smirked and, after holstering his blaster, lifted another thermal detonator into his hand. "But I will settle for you dying with me."

Anakin swung his lightsaber at Glips but Glips smirked sinisterly as Anakin sliced through his other arm before sinking his blade into the Rodian's chest. "That was for Luke," Anakin growled at the Rodian.

"And this is for the business you destroyed," Glips snarled out as his last words before he collapsed onto the ground just as the detonator that Anakin hadn't realized he had activated started blinking rapidly. Anakin lashed out with the Force to push the detonator away but it exploded in mid air and the force of the explosion sent Anakin flying backwards. His body slammed into the wall and his head hit the durasteel with a loud crack before darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan staggered as yet another explosion sounded before he glanced up as the companions rushed into the hangar bay from the turbolift they had just left. There was the shuttle and Obi-Wan could see Rodians attempted to open the shuttle. At the same time, Azana was the first one to spot the small blonde form of Luke. "Luke!" she called.<p>

Luke glanced up at them before he ran over to join them. Obi-Wan observed the boy he had last seen as a baby and he couldn't help but smile slightly as the boy came to a stop in front of him. Luke examined him. "You must be the friend father told me about," he said.

"Yes I am. Hello young Luke, you may call me Ben," Obi-Wan replied.

"Hi, uh, how did you know my name?"

"I was there when you were born. Come now, we're running out of time." Obi-Wan frowned. "Where's your father?"

Luke's eyes filled with worry. "I don't know. He went after Glips and I haven't seen him since," he said.

"Get onboard the ship. Lock the door. I'll go find your father," Obi-Wan ordered Luke and the other children as he unlocked and lowered the boarding ramp of the shuttle before watching as Luke's friends rushed into the main hold of the shuttle. Luke hesitated but he started up the ramp when Obi-Wan gave him a light shove with the Force.

He waited until the boarding ramp closed before he turned around and dashed down the hallway stretching out with the Force to find his former apprentice's Force signature just as a loud explosion sounded within the ship. Obi-Wan got a good lock on his former apprentice's position just as it faded away until little more than a flicker, which told Obi-Wan that Anakin wasn't conscious.

He swore. _Damn it, Anakin. Even in your thirties, you're still getting into situations you can't get yourself out of,_ he thought as he took off toward where he last felt his brother's Force presence.

* * *

><p>Anakin felt someone gently place a hand on his shoulder before he heard a soft voice from somewhere above. "Anakin? Come on, Anakin, wake up," the voice said calmly but firmly and Anakin recognized it as his former master's voice.<p>

"Come on, Anakin. Your son needs his father," Obi-Wan's murmured.

Anakin pushed back the thick fog that had formed in his mind before he struggled to blink open his eyes. His former master gazed down at him before easing him into a sitting position just as the cruiser shuddered again. "Master?" he whispered calling Obi-Wan by the term he last called him during the clone wars nine years earlier.

"I'm here, Anakin. You have a bad concussion and you broke some bones in your skull but you should be fine until we can get you seen by a medic," Obi-Wan said before he helped Anakin into a standing position although Anakin had to lean against him.

"Come on, the ship is starting to fall apart and I don't think you're in any shape to land this ship," Obi-Wan said before he guided Anakin down the corridor and toward the hangar bay.

When they reached the hangar bay, Obi-Wan guided Anakin across the empty hangar bay, he figured the others had gone to the escape pods, and into the shuttle. Luke hurried to their side almost immediately. "Father," he gasped.

"I'm all right, son," Anakin murmured. "I just have a slight headache."

"Slight? You were always the master of understatements, Anakin," Obi-Wan said rolling his eyes skyward as he eased Anakin into a sitting position and rushed into the cockpit of the shuttle. "Where to, Anakin?"

"Naboo," Anakin whispered. He decided that there was something he wanted to do; he wanted to visit his wife's grave and show Luke where Padmé had been born and raised.

Obi-Wan glanced at him briefly in surprise before nodding and punching in the coordinates and Anakin watched as the ship left the doomed star cruiser and made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the end of chapter 22**

**Severus: I rather liked it**

**Ron: but why are they going to Naboo?**

**Severus: imbecile, he said why in the second to last sentence of the chapter**

**Ron: don't call me an idiot, greasy git**

**Palpypie: he is a greasy git**

**Ron: who asked you? (Hits Palpypie upside the head with a piece of stone)**

**Severus: (punches Palpypie in the face)**

**Palpypie: (knocked out)**

**Blaze: please review and I will post the next chapter "Mystical Meetings on Naboo" as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	23. Mystical Meetings on Naboo

**Blaze: and this is the next chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup it is**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: yup here is chapter 23 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and sorry if it isn't that realistic but I'm playing this story by ear so I'm just typing up random ideas and seeing where they lead me while at the same time posting them to see how many people actually like these random ideas that somehow (I'm still not sure how) connect to the plot.**

**23.**

**Mystical Meetings on Naboo**

"Father?"

Anakin blinked his eyes a few times before gazing at his son although he was currently seeing different colored dots in front of his eyes. "Yes son?" he asked as his son sat down beside him.

"Why are we going to Naboo?"

Anakin smiled faintly. "I thought you might want to visit your mother's homeplanet," he replied.

"Padmé was from Naboo?"

Obi-Wan, who had walked into the main hold, raised his eyebrows while Anakin flinched. "You know your mother's name, Luke?" he asked.

Luke glanced at him. "Of course," he said as if it was obvious. "It was Padmé who told me that my father was still alive."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows went past the hairline at that. "She did?"

"She visited me in a dream," Luke replied. "She's dead though." He added the last past sadly and Anakin flinched feeling several sensations of guilt.

"I just realized something, Obi-Wan. Padmé's parents and sister won't take too kindly to me showing up on them," he said suddenly glancing at his former master. "They all know that I was once Vader."

"I'll talk to them when we reach Naboo. I'm sure they'll let you and Luke visit Padmé's grave. At the very least, Luke deserves this," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed but nodded in agreement. "I doubt they'll let me get medical attention though," he said ruefully.

"Why not?" Luke asked wrapping an arm around Anakin's waist.

Anakin gazed at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It would be best if you don't push it, Luke," Obi-Wan said gently. "Your mother…is a very…tender subject for your father."

Luke gazed up at Obi-Wan before looking at his father and he gazed at the ground suddenly. "I'm sorry."

Anakin glanced at his son surprised. "Why are you sorry?"

"My aunt always said my mother died after she gave birth to me. It's my fault she's dead."

Anakin's eyes flashed with surprise and anger. "Luke, it is not your fault," he said firmly putting an arm around his son's shoulders. "There is only one person in this entire shuttle that is to blame for your mother's death and it most certainly is not you," he added firmly struggling to keep the guilt out of his voice.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan fell silent before glancing at Luke. "Luke, why don't you go join your friends? I want to speak to your father alone."

Luke hesitated but nodded and walked over to join his friends while Obi-Wan guided a still dizzy Anakin into the cockpit. Anakin sat down in the pilot's seat and Obi-Wan sat in the co-pilot seat. "Anakin," he began gently before pausing as if attempting to decide where to begin.

"You know it's my fault, Obi-Wan," Anakin whispered. "I chocked her. She was eight months pregnant and I…I chocked her through the Force. It's my fault she's dead."

"It's not your fault," Obi-Wan said firmly. "Palpatine is at fault. He is the one that twisted your mind and turned you against everyone you ever cared about. Your wife always believed in you, Anakin. Her last words were 'there's good in him'. She believed what Luke believed that you were still alive in Darth Vader."

"But I Force chocked her," Anakin whispered before he buried his face into his hands as tears began to fall from his eyes. "How am I going to tell this to Luke? He'll hate me."

"Luke loves you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently.

"He won't after he learns what I did to Padmé. That is something I'll never forget and I'll regret it for the rest of my life. How could I have been so stupid?" Tears of fury and pain continued to fall from Anakin's eyes. "How could I have done such a thing? I raised a hand to my _angel!_ I loved her and yet I led to her death. She died because of me. It's all my fault no matter what anyone says about it. I did this to her. If only I could go back and change it all. I would rather die than ever hurt my beloved wife again! I deserve to die for what I did to my beloved angel."

"Don't talk like that, Anakin," Obi-Wan said firmly. "Palpatine used the dark side of the Force to twist your mind and turn you against everyone. _It is not your fault!_" He said the last words with such ferocious conviction that Anakin was inclined to believe his words but he found that he couldn't.

"I wish I could believe you, Obi-Wan, but I can't. I was the one that was too weak to stop Palpatine. I was the one that fell because I believed everything he ever told me."

"Anakin, Palpatine deceived us all. You just happened to fall further than anyone else. Padmé always believed that you were still good, Qui-Gon still believed you were good at heart, he was the one that convinced me to believe so as well and Luke believed there was good in you as well. What must be done to convince you that you are not at fault and do not deserve to die for what is entirely Palpatine's fault?"

Anakin refused to speak in reply.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I see there's no getting through to you," he said softly. "At least I can't. What do you say Luke?"

Anakin glanced up sharply in shock as Obi-Wan waved his hand and the door to the cockpit opened causing Luke to tumble into the cockpit. He buried his face into his hands again realizing his son had heard everything and likely hated him for what he did. _That's all right,_ Anakin thought._ I deserve it for what I did to his mother._

* * *

><p>Luke picked himself off the floor of the cockpit before gazing at Ben in surprise. "How'd you know?" he asked.<p>

Ben smiled gently. "The Force, young Luke. Your father has spoken of the Force with you, right?"

"Sometimes," Luke admitted. "But he keeps a lot from me…I guess it has something to do with the Emperor. I don't like him."

"Who?"

"The Emperor. He's mean and scary and doesn't think father is a Jedi but I know he is," Luke said before he walked over to his father, who had his face still buried deep in his hands. "Father?"

Anakin refused to look up.

Luke frowned before glancing at Ben. "What's the matter with him?"

"What did you hear, Luke?" Ben asked gently instead of answering Luke's question.

"Everything," Luke admitted quietly still remembering the words his father had spoken. How he blamed himself for his mother's death, how he had chocked his mother while his mother was eight months pregnant, everything. And yet, he couldn't find it in himself to be angry with his father or hate him as his father believed he would. He knew that Ben was attempting to convince Anakin of that.

"And what do you say about it?"

Luke was silent for a long moment before he gently wrapped his arms around his father. "I love you, father," he said quietly. "I don't hate you. I love you."

"How can you?" Anakin whispered into his hands. "After what I did to your mother, how can you stand to be in the same room as me let alone love me?"

"'Cause you weren't you then," Luke said burying his face into his father's back. "You were Vader. The stupid Emperor did this to you. Like Ben said, he turned you against everyone. You wouldn't have done that if it hadn't been for the Emperor."

"You're pretty smart for a nine-year-old," Ben commented.

Luke smiled. "Thanks," he said.

Anakin didn't move at all or respond to anything Luke had said for a long moment. "I'll never forgive myself for what I did that night," he whispered quietly into his hands. "You should have killed me when you had the chance, Obi-Wan, then the last nine years would never have happened."

Luke gasped at his father's words while Ben slapped Anakin upside the head.

"Ow!" Anakin protested lifting his head to glare at Ben in shock.

"Don't talk like that, Anakin," Ben said firmly. "You are my brother in everything but blood. How could I have killed you when I loved you as a brother and still love you to this day?"

Anakin looked down again.

"Father," Luke said gently before he sighed when he realized his father wasn't listening to him. He crawled into his father's lap, in spite of the fact that he wasn't five years old anymore, even though he never had a parent or guardian to do this with when he was that young. He wrapped his arms around his father before resting his head against his father's chest.

"What about me, father?" he asked quietly feeling tears well up in his eyes. "Did you even think about the fact that I might have survived?"

"Well…no not really. The dark side had such a hold on me that I went out of my way to forget about anything that had to do with my past," Anakin murmured. He rested his chin on the top of Luke's head. "You saved me, Luke, from myself. I love you, Luke, my little angel."

Luke smiled. "I love you too, father," he said softly. "I forgive you for what you did to my mother, Father, and you should forgive yourself."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to," Anakin murmured. "I'm sorry you had to hear that though, Luke."

Luke gazed at his father before he buried his face into his father's chest feeling his father tighten his grip on him.

* * *

><p>"He has the right to see his wife's grave, Sola," Obi-Wan said calmly but firmly to the hologram of Sola Naberrie, Padmé's sister.<p>

"I don't want Vader anywhere near my family," Sola said firmly.

"Sola, he's not Vader anymore, he's Anakin again. Padmé believed he could return and he has. Please, Sola, he has the right. Luke's with him. Don't you think Luke should be allowed to visit his mother's grave? He won't leave Anakin no matter how much Anakin insists on it." Obi-Wan glanced to his side where Luke was curled in his father's arms fast asleep while Anakin was gently carding his hand through Luke's hair gazing at nothing.

"Does Luke know what happened?" Sola asked.

"Yes, he's as bad an eavesdropper as Anakin is," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin glowered at him. "I resent that," he retorted quietly to avoid waking Luke up.

"Do you mind, Anakin? I'm trying to speak to your sister in law."

"Well quit spreading lies."

"I am not spreading lies. I specifically remember catching you attempting to eavesdrop on a conversation between me and Master Yoda when you were fifteen."

Anakin flushed in embarrassment before he smirked. "As I recalled, it's a good thing I did or else I wouldn't have been able to save your life for the fifth time."

"At that time, it was four times."

"Sure it was, Master, sure it was."

"Your incorrigible Anakin."

"Says the man whose life was saved thirty seven times by his former Padawan."

"Thirty six times. Cato Neimoidia did not count."

"Just keep on saying that, master, and I'm pretty sure you'll believe it one day. Will you finish talking to Sola before you wake up Luke with your talking?"

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "_I_ wake up Luke with my talking? I'm not the only one who's talking, Anakin."

Luke mumbled in his sleep before snuggling close to his father and Anakin shifted his grip on his son.

"Sorry about that, Sola," Obi-Wan said turning his attention back to the small hologram of Padmé's sister. "Just some normal banter between my former apprentice and I."

"How did Luke react to learning about what happened to Padmé?" Sola asked warily.

"He took it surprisingly well actually," Obi-Wan admitted. "I'm still a bit surprised by that. Luke forgave Anakin for what he did but Anakin refuses to listen to Luke and I and forgive himself so Luke refuses to leave his side. He's a very loving and caring boy. He cares very much for his father."

Sola was silent for a long moment before she sighed. "Fine," she said finally. "Is anyone else coming with you?"

"Luke's friends likely. Azana, Mabac, Elia and Daren will probably come with us but the visit to Padmé's grave will likely only be with Anakin and Luke."

"All right," Sola said. "The others can stay at my home. I will let Vader visit his wife's grave but I will not let him set foot in my home."

"Can Luke meet you at least?"

"Very well but not within my home. My parents don't know Vader is coming by and neither do my children."

Obi-Wan sighed knowing that was probably the best that he could get out of this. "All right," he said.

"I'll see you soon, Master Kenobi," Sola said before her hologram disappeared.

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Anakin. "She said she'll let you onto Naberrie property to visit Padmé's grave with Luke and she'll meet Luke but she refuses to let you set foot in her home."

"I suppose that could be expected," Anakin said with a sigh. "I told you no one would easily forgive me for what I have done. I'm surprised Luke did."

"He's a very forgiving, caring and loving boy, Anakin."

"Yes," Anakin murmured gazing at his son's sleeping body. "He is."

"Has the Emperor attempted to contact you at all?"

"I commed Lieutenant Piett and told him to contact me if the Emperor wishes to speak with me. He must not know that I am on Naboo. He must think something delayed my return from Bellassa."

"We'll think of something, Anakin."

"Yes, I hope we do."

* * *

><p>Luke knelt down beside the grave before placing the flowers he had picked on the way to the Naberrie household on the grave. His father was pale and sitting beside him with his face once again buried in his hands as he cried softly for his wife. Luke smiled gently. "I wish I had known you, mother," he said quietly. "And I'm thankful for you coming to tell me that my father was still alive. He told me about what happened to you but I don't hate him for what he did. I love him but he doesn't believe me. What am I supposed to do, mother?"<p>

He lowered his head. "I know you can't hear me or tell me what I'm supposed to do but I really wish you were here, mother."

"_I'm here, Luke._"

Luke glanced up sharply and his eyes went wide with surprise when he saw the faint ghostly apparition of his mother floating just above her grave in front of him. "Mother!" he exclaimed causing Anakin to glance up sharply and his tear filled eyes went wide with utter shock.

"Padmé!" he gasped.

"_Hello Ani, Luke,_" Padmé's ghost greeted them.

"How is this possible?"

"_I have no idea why but the Force allowed me to come speak with you two for a short amount of time,_" Padmé's ghost said gently.

"I'm so sorry, Padmé," Anakin whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

"_I know, Ani, I know. You are forgiven. I forgave you long ago for what you did and I still love you. You need to forgive yourself, Anakin. I would never have told Luke about you if I didn't think you two deserve to be together. Luke needs you and you need him; both of you need someone that will love you unconditionally and I know that you love Luke unconditionally just as he does you._"

"I can never forgive myself for what I did to you, Padmé," Anakin whispered gazing at the ground. "I'll never be able to live that down no matter how hard I try."

"_Ani, Palpatine used you to achieve his own ambitions. If you are to blame anyone then do not, I repeat do _not_ blame yourself, blame Palpatine,_" Padmé said firmly. "_I love you, Ani, and I love you too, Luke. I have to go now. Oh and Anakin, talk to Obi-Wan about Leia."_

"Leia?"

"_Yes, Leia. Just talk to him about her. Tell him I told you to ask him about her,_" Padmé said quietly. "_I must go now Anakin. I love you and will always love you. Goodbye Ani, goodbye Luke._" And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>"And this is Sola, your mother's sister," Obi-Wan introduced Luke to Sola as they stood on the beach overlooking the lake. Anakin was sitting beside the lake gazing at nothing once again and Obi-Wan decided that he'd leave Anakin by himself for the moment.<p>

"Hello Aunt Sola," Luke greeted him stretching out a hand and Sola, smiling, took it before shaking it.

"Hello Luke," she greeted him.

"You're my mother's sister?"

Sola nodded.

"Where you there when my parents married?" Luke asked curiously; he knew for a fact that his parents had to have been married.

"No," Sola said shaking her head. "No one was."

Luke frowned. "Why not?"

"Because marrying Padmé was against the Jedi Code so no one was supposed to know about it," Anakin's voice sounded and Luke whirled around before smiling brightly when he saw that his father had joined him.

Obi-Wan examined his former apprentice; Anakin was still very pale and his eyes were slightly red as if he had been crying recently. "Are you all right, Anakin?"

"I'm fine, Master," Anakin replied softly.

"Who was at the wedding?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Threepio and Artoo as well as the minister who performed the wedding."

Anakin's comlink beeped at that moment and he glanced at it before pulling it out. "Yes?" he said into it.

"Lord Vader, the Emperor has commanded you to make contact with him," an unfamiliar voice sounded.

Anakin swore under his breath. "All right, Lieutenant Piett. Inform him that I am indisposed at the moment and will contact him when I return to the _Avenger_. After you do that, jump to hyperspace before he figures out you are in the Coruscant system. Go to Omwat."

"Yes my lord," the man, Piett, responded.

"Blast it," Anakin hissed shutting down the comlink before putting it away and started to pace. "I was hoping for a bit more time before the Emperor started getting suspicious."

"Anakin, he isn't stupid and it has been nearly three weeks since you last spoke with him," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Yes but he must know that it takes time to return to Coruscant from Bellassa. How the blazes am I going to get out of this one?" Anakin went back to pacing glaring angrily at the ground as if the grass had done something to anger him.

Luke gazed at his father before looking at Obi-Wan. "Why can't he just tell this Palpatine the truth?"

"He can't," Obi-Wan replied. "The Emperor thinks I'm already dead for one, as that is what Anakin told him. There is also the fact that the Emperor won't take too kindly to Anakin abandoning his duties to go after you. He believes that Sith Lords should not care enough about children to rescue them when they need it."

"Why did he have to say he killed you?"

"Because Jedi are enemies of the Empire," Sola explained. "The Emperor has decreed that the Jedi are the enemy."

"But why…?"

"Luke," Anakin growled. "Will you just shut up? I am already getting a headache from attempting to think of what to do to get us all out of this mess."

Luke gazed at his father. "I'm sorry," he said sounding afraid most likely because of the anger in his father's voice.

"It's all right, Luke," Obi-Wan said gently placing a hand on Luke's shoulder while Sola tossed Anakin a scathing look. "Anakin's just frustrated and when he gets frustrated, he snaps at everyone."

Anakin tossed Obi-Wan a piercing glare before going back to pacing and Obi-Wan gestured for the group to move out of earshot to give Anakin some quiet time to piece together a plan.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to get something to eat for now," Sola suggested.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Obi-Wan agreed before he glanced at Anakin and then followed Sola into the Naberrie household.

* * *

><p><em>Blast it. What the blazes am I supposed to do now? I can't very well tell Palpatine the truth can I? No, he would be angry beyond belief if he knew that I avoided contacting him just because I wanted to rescue my son. But what am I supposed to tell him? Blast, I don't know what to do!<em> Anakin thought angrily as he paced. The Naboo sun was slowly falling into the night sky and Anakin was nowhere close to coming up with a solution.

"Father?"

At the sound of Luke's voice, Anakin took a deep breath and turned his gaze to his son who was standing at his side carrying a tray of food in his hands. "Yes Luke?" he asked.

"I thought you might be hungry," Luke said.

Anakin sighed before sinking down into the grass and taking the tray that Luke offered him. "Thank you, son," he said quietly turning his attention to the lake as he started to eat.

"Are you all right?"

"No, I don't know what to do. Palpatine is getting angrier with each day I remain silent and I fear for your life. He knows the best way to get at me, to torture me for defying him as I am doing. I don't think I have a choice but to leave you here on Naboo and..."

"No."

Anakin glanced at his son. "What?"

"No, I am not leaving you father," Luke said firmly before he wrapped his arms around his father's waist carefully to avoid chocking him while he ate. "I love you, father, and I don't want to leave you."

"You'll be in danger if you come back with me to Coruscant."

"I don't care."

"Luke..."

Luke pressed his face into Anakin's side and shook his head in mute stubbornness.

"Blast, I knew you would be stubborn but I didn't think you'd be _this_ stubborn."

"Maybe we can join the rebellion," Luke said.

"They would never accept me."

"But it'll be better than going back to Coruscant wouldn't it?"

"Not if they decide to have me executed for my crimes. Then how am I supposed to help the galaxy?" Anakin hadn't meant to sound cruel but the words came out in a harsh tone that caused Luke to cringe.

"They wouldn't do that, would they?"

Anakin looked away. "If you knew of what I did while I was Vader then you would understand that yes they would. You are too young to know _that_ part of my life story however."

"So what are you going to do?"

Anakin gazed sorrowfully at his son. "I don't know, Luke," he whispered. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Severus: Blaze wanted to say that this may not sound too realistic but she, like she said in the beginning, is just putting together a string of random ideas and seeing where they take her**

**Harry: and to not flame her for these random thoughts that somehow (no one is sure how) still connect to the plot**

**Voldy: and she's being an idiot**

**Harry: **_**you idiotic bantha poodoo eating sleemo of a douche bag no nose dark lord who made seven horcruxes and got beat by a bloody one year old. Leave me alone!**_** (Stabs Voldy with lightsaber he stole from Anakin and stalks off)**

**Voldy: (miraculously still alive) Severus, that little brat insulted me, kill him!**

**Severus: (eyes Voldy) nah**

**Voldy: YOU WORK FOR ME!**

**Severus: how can I work for you when you only pay me two dollars an hour and not on weekends?**

**Lucius: YOU GET PAID?**

**Severus: (snorts) if that can be called getting paid. People getting paid minimum wage get better pay than I do**

**Lucius: true enough. Wanna torch him and then blast him with the Death Star's laser?**

**Severus: (grins and pulls out Death Star's laser) you read my mind**

**Lucius: (grins as well and pulls out flamethrower)**

**Voldy: oh damn! (Gets torched by Lucius and blast into bits by Severus)**

**Blaze: (pops up out of nowhere) what did I miss?**

**Anakin: (takes back lightsaber from Harry scowling) Voldy getting stabbed by Harry, torched by Lucius and blasted into smithereens by Severus**

**Blaze: nice. Please review and I will post chapter 24 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon. I do not yet know the title of the next chapter for I honestly don't know how to solve Anakin's current dilemma**


	24. Decision

**Blaze: finally, a new chapter**

**Darth: it took you how long to post this chapter?**

**Blaze: er… (Looks at calendar) hmm, last update was in October so a little more than three months**

**Darth: DANG!**

**Blaze: yup so here is the long awaited chapter 24 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated. Also, the planet that is mentioned is a real planet but I chose it because of what little information there was about it.**

**24.**

**Decision**

Luke could tell his father was worried with the way he kept pacing back and forth on the bank of the lake with his head lowered and eyes deep in thought. A full day had gone by since the strange ghostly visit from Luke's mother and Luke was currently sitting a few meters from where his father was pacing with Azana, Mabac, Sliv, Elia and Daren at his side. The five of them had joined Luke in watching Vader, er Anakin, pace and all six friends were silent.

"Your father's trying to come up with a plan, isn't he?" Elia asked softly. She, like everyone of Luke's friends, had learned about Anakin's problem but they were all confused until Luke explained Anakin's predicament with them.

Luke got to his feet before walking over to join Anakin when his father came to a stop and gazed at the glistening lake. "Father?" he said softly.

Anakin glanced at him. "Yes son?"

"Have you thought of something?"

Anakin sighed. "The only thing I have thought of is for you and I to go in hiding,'' he replied. "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan jogged over to join Anakin. "Yes Anakin?"

"You'll need to go into hiding because the Emperor thinks you're dead," Anakin said. "Also, we'll need to figure out a way to get Daren, Azana, Mabac, Sliv and Elia back to Coruscant as Daren's mother is likely worrying about him. I can enlist Captain Piett to help with that but I cannot tell him about Luke and I. We need to go into hiding."'

"Are you sure that's all you can do?"

"That is the only alternative," replied Anakin. "There are quite a few planets in the Outer Rim where Luke and I can hide."

"The Emperor will notice if you turn up missing, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "I'm surprised he doesn't know you're back on the light side of the Force."

"I'm surprised too," Anakin admitted. "I would've thought he would be the first to know that I was back on the light side."

"He could know and is merely keeping it quiet," Obi-Wan said. "As for your plan, you're already betraying Palpatine so I don't think it would make a difference if I went into hiding or not. I have been a part of the Rebellion since you sent that message to Beru on Tatooine. I think I will rejoin the Rebellion. Anakin, you should consider joining the Rebel Alliance."

Anakin curled his lips into a sneer. "Why should I bother? They will merely execute me the first chance they get so I see no point," he said curtly before he went back to pacing.

"Anakin, I'm sure they'll at least give you a trial…"

"Which I'll surely be found guilty in."

"Anakin, the last nine years weren't your fault. I'm sure if you told them of what happened and why you did everything you did then they might give you a chance. Besides, you know the Empire better than anyone within the Rebel Alliance. Also, if they kill you then they are no better than the Empire."

Anakin was silent before he shook his head. "No," he said. "Maybe later, Obi-Wan, but now, I just want some alone time with my son. I want some time to get used to being back on the light side."

Obi-Wan sighed before nodding. "All right, Anakin," he said.

Luke gazed at his father. "So we're going to go hide?" he asked.

Anakin nodded. "I cannot risk taking you back to Coruscant with me, Luke, so I have decided to not return to Coruscant," he said.

"What about my friends?"

"They're going back to Coruscant…"

"I want to stay with Luke," Azana said firmly.

Mabac barked in agreement before placing a furry paw on Luke's shoulder.

Anakin examined the two of them. "What of your foster families?" he asked.

Azana and Mabac glanced at each other as if they hadn't considered that possibility before Mabac growled and Luke glanced at him. "Mabac says that his family will be returning to Kashyyyk and he'll join them there but he wants to stay with me for as long as possible."

"I like my foster mother," Azana agreed, "but I want to find my aunt."

"Your aunt?" Luke echoed. "I thought she was dead."

Azana shook her head. "I had a strange dream last night," she admitted. "A dream where I spotted my aunt and then someone else came into the dream, I didn't recognize him, and told me that my aunt was still alive. So I want to find her."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips together in thought, eyes narrowed. "I do not mean to discount your dream, Azana," he said, "but I do not think your aunt is still alive."

"I believe she is," Azana replied. "Even if she isn't, I still want to confirm it. Aunt Aayla was the only one who ever cared about me. If there's a chance, however slim, that my aunt is still alive then I want to find her."

"If Aayla Secura is still alive," Obi-Wan said, "then I want to find her as well. I will help you in your search, Azana."

Azana's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yes."

"It is possible that quite a few Jedi did manage to escape the Purge," Anakin mused eyes fixed on the lake. "Quite a few of the Jedi were killed when the clones turned on them but they could have escaped. Some of these Jedi could have hidden like you did, Obi-Wan."

"So you think more Jedi survived?"

"It's possible. In the past nine years, I have not found any leads on any surviving Jedi. Palpatine hasn't either and I feel that they are likely very well hidden."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Then I will search for them while I help Azana find Aayla if she's still alive. Do you know where you and Luke are going to go?"

Anakin shook his head. "It has to be a planet that Palpatine wouldn't look at again, someplace as far from the Empire as possible, preferably not Tatooine."

"The Outer Rim then." Obi-Wan pursed his lips together in thought. "What about Sheris in the Belsmuth Sector? Qui-Gon and I stopped briefly at Marter An, the capital of Sheris, during one of our missions but we were the first Jedi, and members of the Republic to set foot on the planet. If the Jedi only learned about the planet because Qui-Gon and I happened to land on it then it's very likely Palpatine will not know about it. Not only that but there are millions of planets and I doubt Palpatine will be able to find the planet you're on, even if he visits all of them, which could take him many years."

Anakin pursed his lips together, electric blue eyes narrowed in thought. "That may be the best idea," he said before he gently placed a hand on Luke's shoulder as he glanced at him. "Will you go say goodbye to your aunt and your cousins? It would be best if we left before the Emperor gets a whiff of what's going on."

Luke nodded before he ran across the grass covered clearing and into the Naberrie Household. "Aunt Sola?" he called.

Sola poked her head out of the kitchen. "What can I do for you, Luke?" she asked.

"Father and I are leaving and I wanted to say goodbye," Luke replied.

Sola frowned. "You know that you can stay here, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes I know but I wanna be with my father," Luke replied walking forward before hugging his aunt. "I'll miss you and I'm glad I met you. Maybe father will bring me back here again."

"Yes, maybe," Sola murmured in a tone of voice that suggested she didn't believe her own words. She hugged Luke back. "Remember, you'll always have a home here."

"Okay but I think my home's with my father," Luke replied before he smiled, hugged his aunt again and jogged out of the house.

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" Ozzel blurted out, eyes wide with surprise after Anakin told him of what he wanted his Admiral to do.<p>

"Escort Sliv, Elia and Daren back to Coruscant," Anakin repeated irritably. He wanted to get his and Luke's journey to Sheris underway but he needed to get Sliv, Elia and Daren back to their parents or foster parents.

"Shall you be accompanying me, my lord?" Ozzel asked; it was obvious he was still surprised but he had decided not to ask again because Anakin had the tendency to kill anyone who irritated him. Or, at least, Vader did; Anakin wasn't entirely sure if he kept that tendency from when he was Vader.

He still got irritated though but that wasn't really anything new.

"No," Anakin replied. "Just get these three children back to their families. Am I understood?"

"Yes my lord but why…?"

"Do not question me, Admiral." Anakin purposely let a threatening note creep into his voice and Ozzel swallowed before nodding.

"Yes…yes my lord," he said lowering his head respectfully. "Shall I send a shuttle to pick the children up on Naboo?"

"Yes, they shall be waiting for you at the Theed spaceport. They are not to be harmed in anyway and only send two Stormtroopers to retrieve them. Also, the Emperor is not to know about this. Understood?"

"Yes my lord." There was obvious fear in Ozzel's voice.

"Then do so." Anakin cut the transmission before turning to Obi-Wan who had been watching the conversation with narrowed eyes.

"Your Vader side showed during that conversation," he observed calmly.

Anakin curled his lip into a sneer. "It has only been three days, master," he said curtly before he walked out of the communications chamber. "I think it would be best if we went to Kashyyyk first to drop Mabac off. After that, Luke and I will head straight to Sheris. You and Azana can accompany us and leave on your search for the other Jedi from Sheris or you can leave us at Kashyyyk."

"I will go with you, Anakin. Are you sure you don't want to join the Rebellion?"

"I see no point now. It's too soon, master," Anakin said shaking his head before his eyes filled with grief. "Do you think Padmé, if she was still alive, would have forgiven me as you did?"

"I think so, Anakin. As I told you before, Padmé believed there was still good in you even onto her dying breath," replied Obi-Wan. He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder before leading the way into the main hold of the Nabooian ship that Sola, reluctantly, gave to them to use.

"So where are we going now?" Azana asked sitting down on the bench beside Mabac as they were the first two to say their goodbyes to Daren, Elia and Sliv. Luke was still saying goodbye to them and trying to assure them that they'd see each other again.

"Kashyyyk," Obi-Wan replied. "The coordinates are already set. After that, you and I will accompany Anakin and Luke to Sheris where we'll leave and begin our search for the remaining Jedi, including your aunt."

Azana, who, like everyone in the group that was accompanying Anakin and Luke, already knew that Anakin now went by his birth name rather than the name Vader, nodded.

Luke walked into the ship and Anakin glanced at him. "Ready to go, son?" he asked.

"I'm ready father," Luke replied smiling happily at his father who smiled faintly in response before he turned and, after lifting the boarding ramp, slipped into the pilot's seat.

Obi-Wan groaned.

"Oh, admit it, Master. My flying is not that bad," Anakin protested.

"What you do is not flying, Anakin, it's suicide," Obi-Wan retorted slipping into the co-pilot's seat before he glanced over his shoulder at Mabac, Azana and Luke. "You three had better strap yourselves in."

Luke took a seat behind Anakin and strapped himself in and Azana and Mabac followed suit. Once they were strapped in, Anakin began the initial startup sequence and, once that was done, gripped the controls to the ship before activating the main engines and the thrusters. Once they were activated, he flew toward and through the atmosphere surrounding Naboo.

Once in the air, Anakin grinned before turning sharply to starboard to where the ship was on its side and facing the Nabooian sun. Laughing at the panicked look on his former master's face, he righted the ship before pulling the hyperspace lever and the ship shuddered before disappearing into the mottled lanes of hyperspace.

"Don't do that again. I'm not as young and you're going to give me a heart attack," Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Anakin laughed.

"Blast it, I thought for sure being in your thirties would curb your rather…reckless streak."

"I can be as old as you and still be reckless, master."

"I am not old."

"Sure you aren't my melodramatic old master."

"And I am not melodramatic!"

Anakin laughed.

Obi-Wan let out a long sigh rolling his gray-blue eyes. "Sometimes, I really do think you're a little kid at heart," he muttered.

Anakin grinned before glancing at the console of the ship. "We should be reaching Kashyyyk in five standard days."

Obi-Wan nodded.

* * *

><p>Palpatine knew something was wrong but he couldn't, for the life of him, figure it out. He also knew that it was centered on his apprentice but the Force, which had showed him a future that has been right so far, was eluding him and Palpatine couldn't see into the future. He scowled angrily; something was up and Palpatine hated being kept in the dark.<p>

_I will contact Lord Vader and speak to him about it,_ Palpatine decided silently before he turned in his seat and proceeded to call the _Executor _only to find he couldn't reach them and he wondered if that meant Vader was in hyperspace.

He decided he would contact Vader later when he was positive Vader would be out of hyperspace.

While he was waiting, Palpatine knew he had some stuff to think over, mainly Vader and his little brat. For some reason, Palpatine foresaw that Luke Skywalker would become a threat and he was determined to make sure the boy was raised to be loyal to him and become his future apprentice so as to cancel out the future he saw.

However, Palpatine did not know how far he would have to go to make sure that would happen.

* * *

><p>Master Yoda guided his little spaceship toward the planet of Dantooine where the Rebel Alliance was located. He had contacted Mon Mothma and learned of the location of the rebellion through her. Now, he was on his way to meet up with Mon Mothma and the other leaders of the Rebellion.<p>

As he flew onward, Yoda thought about Anakin Skywalker and the shift from the dark side to the light side that he experienced, being the only Jedi in history to ever return from the dark side of the Force.

_Not true that is,_ Yoda reminded himself for there was on other but Yoda wasn't entirely sure if he counted. He had heard tales passed down from Jedi to Jedi about a Jedi Master known as Revan who had fallen to the dark side and returned; the only thing that was different about Revan was the fact that he had had his memories erased in order to return to the light side or so Yoda was told.

To say the least, Anakin Skywalker was the first Jedi to ever return to the light side of the Force without the interference or help of the Jedi Order.

And because of that, Yoda had a feeling that Anakin Skywalker will be able to fulfill his destiny as the Chosen One and bring balance to the Force.

However, he was still unsure of how Anakin would accomplish this.

Deciding he would worry about that at a later time, Yoda guided the starship through the atmosphere of Dantooine and toward the landing pad erected outside the rebellion's base.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was brought out of his meditation by someone sitting next to him and he recognized his former apprentice's Force signature. "Yes Anakin?" he asked not opening his eyes.<p>

"I wanted to ask you something, master," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes before turning his gaze to Anakin. In front of the two Jedi, Luke was attempting to meditate as Obi-Wan had tried to teach him after they entered hyperspace heading for Kashyyyk and Azana and Mabac who were watching with curiosity in their eyes nearby.

"What did you want to ask me?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask about Leia."

Obi-Wan felt surprise well up inside him. _How'd he know about Leia?_ He wondered silently.

Anakin was gazing at Luke. "Padmé told me to ask you about Leia, she told me to tell you that she wanted me to know about her," he replied.

"Padmé told you?" Obi-Wan echoed.

"Yes, when the Force allowed her to speak with Luke and I for a brief time, she told me this. Who is Leia, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment, stretching out with the Force but he could feel that his former apprentice was not lying. "She is your daughter," he said calmly.

Anakin stiffened and glanced sharply at him. "My daughter?" he echoed eyes wide.

"Yes, Padmé gave birth to twins before she died. Luke was born first and then Leia. She barely had enough time to name them and give me her last message before she died."

"Where is she?"

"With Bail Organa on Alderaan."

"So you kept her from me just as you kept Luke from me?" Anakin growled eyes flashing with fury.

"I kept her away from Palpatine," Obi-Wan said firmly. He sighed before adding, "Bail told me about her. She's beautiful, she took after her mother in her looks but she has your temperament."

Anakin's eyes filled with pride that was quickly placed with anger. "You took her to _Alderaan _of all places," he demanded quietly but his voice was filled with fury. "An _Imperial planet _when she looks so much like _Padmé. _Did you not stop to think that if Palpatine caught sight of her then he would see the resemblance?"

"Bail and I agreed that Palpatine would never see Leia because he hardly ever leaves Coruscant."

"And if Leia inherited her mother's love of politics? Do you think she will just stay on Alderaan?"

"I can contact Bail and warn him to not let Leia go to Coruscant if it'll ease your concerns, Anakin," Obi-Wan said in an attempt to placate his former apprentice's fury.

"I want to see my daughter," Anakin said firmly.

"You would not be received well on Alderaan, Anakin. Bail knows about you, about Vader. He, like Sola, will not trust you and I doubt he'll let you anywhere near Leia. Besides, like you said, Alderaan is an Imperial Planet and if you go there then someone could report your location to Palpatine. That would place Leia into danger for Palpatine will likely send someone to try and find you or he would come himself. No, Leia is safer where she is and it would not be wise, at this time, to seek her out."

Anakin glowered at Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan could see that he understood what Obi-Wan was trying to say. "Very well," he growled clearly not liking the idea.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You'll get to meet your daughter sooner or later, Anakin. Be patient," he said.

Anakin sighed. "Very well, master," he said clearly still not liking the idea. "Where will you go after you and Azana leave us on Sheris?"

"I was thinking of Ryloth. It's possible Aayla, if she's still alive, could have hidden out on her homeworld."

"Good idea I suppose."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes before slipping back into a meditative pose and Anakin, seeming to know that Obi-Wan had gone back to meditating, got to his feet and walked over to join Luke and Luke's friends.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the end of part one**

**Darth: part one?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: cool, what's part two gonna be about?**

**Blaze: likely covering the events of ANH but about three years ahead of schedule but other things have to be taken care of before this can happen**

**Darth: such as?**

**Severus: (sneers) like she's gonna tell you**

**Draco: yeah, she probably won't**

**Harry: nope she won't**

**Voldy: she'd better!**

**Harry: **_**leave me the bloody blazes alone!**_** (Hits Voldy with steel chair on head and stalks off)**

**Draco: bloody blazes?**

**Severus: I believe Potter has come up with a new way to say bloody hell**

**Draco: wow**

**Voldy: Severus! Kill that bloody brat!**

**Severus: bloody blazes! I told you ages ago that I quit! (Slams steel steps into Voldy's head and stalks off)**

**Voldy: ow! Draco, kill both of them!**

**Draco: bloody blazes, I am not my father! (Slams steel flagpole into Voldy's head and stalks off)**

**Voldy: OW!**

**Blaze: bloody blazes, you complain too much (Slams steel street sign into Voldy's head and stalks off)**

**Voldy: OW!**

**Darth: bloody blazes, you're annoying! (Slams steel transformer into Voldy's head and stalks off)**

**Voldy: (finally knocked out)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post part two chapter 25 "Sheris" as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon but I will try my hardest.**


	25. Interlude: The Wookiee Reunion

**Blaze: here is the next chapter, which is NOT the first chapter of part two**

**Darth: so the next three chapters are merely interludes between part one and part two**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Voldy: damn you, you idiots**

**Severus, Draco and Harry: stay the **_**bloody blazes**_** away from us! (Stab Voldy three times with three lightsabers and stalk off)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter 25 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**Interlude**

**The Wookiee Reunion**

Mabac watched as his friend Luke sat cross-legged on the ground with his eyes closed. Azana sat down beside him, watching him and attempting to copy his movements. There was a long moment of silence before Ben walked into the main hold of the ship with Vader, er Anakin, just behind him.

'_What are you doing?_' Mabac growled to his friend as Luke opened his eyes.

"Meditating, Mabac," replied Luke. "So is Azana. Or, at least, she's trying to."

"It's not as easy as it looks," Azana muttered opening her eyes.

"That's why I've always disliked meditating," Anakin said with a snort. "Obi-Wan used to have to practically drag me by the ear to get me to meditate when I was his apprentice."

"I still had to do that after you became a knight," Ben snorted.

"Ah, we kind of had a war to think about when I became a knight. When was I supposed to have found time to meditate?"

"Make time."

"Why? I hate meditation. It's boring."

"Thirty one years old and yet complaining like a teenager." Ben sighed before shaking his head with a rueful smile.

Anakin glowered good-humoredly before glancing at Mabac. "We should be reaching Kashyyyk in a day, Mabac," he said.

'_Okay,_' Mabac growled in response.

"What do you plan on doing when you arrive on Kashyyyk?" asked Luke.

'_Find my foster family,_' Mabac replied. '_They said they were going to leave for Kashyyyk the day before Glips took me and Azana. I think they have left by now since they know the Emperor doesn't like non-humans and they'd feel safer on Kashyyyk._'

"They wouldn't have waited for you?" Luke sounded puzzled.

Mabac shook his head. '_I doubt it,_' he growled. '_That's why I hope to find them on Kashyyyk._'

"You should be fine on Kashyyyk," Anakin said. "I convinced the Emperor to leave Kashyyyk alone because I owed them. A lot of the Wookiees were still enslaved, sorry about that, but most of them were left alone."

"You owed them?" Ben echoed raising his eyebrows.

"One of them, Chewbacca, saved Ahsoka's life when she had been kidnapped by those Trandoshans. It was thanks to the Wookiees that Ahsoka made it back to Coruscant in one piece." There was sadness in Anakin's voice that Mabac found odd; of course, he was still a bit confused by the whole Vader being Anakin and vice versa thing.

"I'll look for Ahsoka, Anakin," Ben said gently placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "If anyone could have survived the Purge then it's Ahsoka. You trained her very well."

Anakin smiled faintly. "Hopefully," he said softly.

"Who's Ahsoka?" Luke asked curiosity in his voice.

"Ahsoka was your father's apprentice," Ben explained. "He trained her for two years in the way of the Jedi before she went on a solo mission with another Jedi and, well, we never heard from her after that."

"Oh. What's the Purge?"

Both Anakin and Ben closed their eyes and did not reply.

"When we reach Kashyyyk," Anakin began, "I will remain onboard the ship. It would be better for everyone if no one knows I'm here. Besides, I know there are some Imperials on Kashyyyk who could inform Palpatine of my current position. Obi-Wan, it would be best if you disguised your appearance. You two, Luke, if you want to go with, since Palpatine knows what you look like and you bear an unkindly resemblance to me. Azana, I don't think you'll need much disguise. You may look like your aunt Aayla but there are plenty of Twi'leks out there who look like you."

"Don't worry, Anakin," Ben said. "I've hidden my appearance before."

Anakin's lips quirked into a slight smile although his eyes grew guarded. "Hopefully, you will never have to go _that_ extreme again, Master."

Mabac was confused and he could tell Luke and Azana were as well. However, Ben seemed to have understood exactly what Anakin was referring to because he flinched and sighed. "I did apologize for that, Anakin. The Jedi Council and I both came up with the idea together."

"So you said when I first found out," Anakin growled.

Luke got to his feet before walking over to Anakin's side and wrapping his arms around his father gently. Anakin hugged Luke back, the anger in his eyes fading and he gently pressed his lips to the top of Luke's head.

Mabac growled softly. '_Lord Va…er, I mean Anakin, really loves Luke,_' he barked.

Azana nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I wish my parents could have been like Va…er Anakin." She closed her eyes and Mabac growled sympathetically before placing a furry paw on his friend's shoulder. He knew she harbored bitter feelings toward her birth parents who sold her into slavery.

Mabac hoped she would be able to find her aunt and have a better life than the one she led in slavery.

* * *

><p>Kashyyyk was a forest-covered planet with tall trees where the majority of the Wookiee population called their home. Mabac has never been to Kashyyyk before and he found the planet where his foster family was going to move to, and the planet where his real parents were likely born and raised, beautiful. The trees soared into the sky and, in their upper branches, stood homes where Wookiees lived. Bridges connected some houses together and, on the ground level of the forest, several Wookiees walked back and forth, their crossbows or other weapons slung over their shoulder or resting on their backs.<p>

Mabac turned his gaze to Ben who was standing at his side dressed in clothing that could easily cause someone to mistake him for a smuggler or mercenary. Azana was at his side and Luke stood next to Mabac; he was also dressed to where he, hopefully, won't be recognized. Mabac wasn't sure if it would work but he doubted the Wookiees, if they saw something was off, would turn them over to the Empire.

The four of them made their way across the forest floor while Anakin, still onboard the Nabooian star cruiser, lifted the boarding ramp. Mabac noticed the Wookiees were eyeing them warily but they made no move to stop them as they moved away from the ship. He felt better about that; it meant that they weren't going to be shot. Now, all he needed to do was find his foster family.

He walked over to a wookiee standing nearby. '_Excuse me?_' he growled softly.

'_What is it, cub?_' the wookiee growled back.

'_I've never been here before and I'm looking for my foster parent. Can you help me?_' Mabac barked.

'_Over there._' The wookiee pointed to the other end of the landing pad. '_Ask her. She may be able to help you. Her name's Hakabacca._'

'_Thank you,_' Mabac growled before he walked over to the female wookiee and repeated his question to her before telling her their names when they asked.

'_They arrived just yesterday,_' she growled. '_I'm sure they'll be happy to see you._'

'_Thank you,_' Mabac growled before glancing at Ben, Luke and Azana who were walking to his side. '_I found my foster parents. They just arrived yesterday,_' he growled.

"That's great," Azana said smiling.

Mabac barked in agreement.

* * *

><p>Anakin's comlink was beeping erratically and he glanced at it before sighing and lifting it. He thumbed it on. "Yes?" he said into it.<p>

"My lord," Ozzel's voice sounded. "I am sorry to interrupt, my lord, but the Emperor wishes to speak with you immediately. He wishes to know why you did not come back with me. I tried to avoid the topic but he brought it up almost as soon as he requested to see me. On a brighter note, Daren and Elia have returned to their families safely."

"Very well, Admiral," Anakin said. "Inform the Emperor that I am indisposed at the moment but I shall contact him as soon as possible."

"He will not take too kindly to being put off, my lord," Ozzel said, "but I'll tell him." Then he cut the transmission. Anakin closed his eyes before typing in the frequency to Obi-Wan's frequency into it.

"Yes Anakin?" Obi-Wan's voice said.

Anakin opened his eyes. "You need to hurry up, Master," he said quietly. "Palpatine has no doubt tracked my comlink the instant Ozzel contacted me. That means he'll be coming here soon. We need to be gone by then. Warn the wookiees but try to do so without letting them know I'm here."

"All right, Anakin. We've almost reached the house where Mabac's foster parents are staying so we'll be done here soon."

"Just hurry and be careful," Anakin said quietly before he disconnected the transmission and put the comlink away.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan put his comlink away before glancing at Mabac who was being embraced by his family. The Wookiee they had run into on the landing platform had called to Mabac's foster family and they agreed to meet up with them near their home. He placed a hand on Luke's shoulder as the boy smiled at the reunion between the two of them.<p>

"We're going to have to go really soon, Luke," he said gently. "It would be best for both of you to say your goodbyes now."

Luke and Azana nodded before they walked over to Mabac's side. While they were saying their goodbyes, Obi-Wan slipped off to join a wookiee general nearby. The wookiee growled a greeting to Obi-Wan who inclined his head in greeting.

"Will you do me a favor?" he asked the wookiee.

The wookiee inclined his head once in reply.

"I need you to warn the clans that the Empire may be coming here. I fear the Imperials we ran into on the last planet we visited placed a tracking device on our ship. I'll find it but I fear the Empire already knows we have come here."

The wookiee barked his thanks before walking off to find the leaders of the wookiee clans.

Obi-Wan made his way to Luke and Azana's side as the two of them finished saying their goodbyes to Mabac. Mabac hugged Luke and Azana again before growling and barking again. Luke and Azana stepped away from Mabac before watching as the wookiee walked away with his foster family toward his new home.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the first of three interludes before the start of part two**

**Darth: three? What are they covering?**

**Blaze: Mabac's reunion with his family, Luke and Anakin's arrival on Sheris and Azana and Obi-Wan's search for Aayla**

**Darth: ah cool**

**Blaze: yup, part two will cover the events of **_**A New Hope**_** but with many, MANY different aspects**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: Please review. I will post the next interlude tomorrow and the third interlude on Sunday.**


End file.
